Slice of Undertale
by ZarameTheReaper
Summary: Frisk has been through the Underground so many times, done every run possible, searched high and low, even pacified Chara. All in the name of the last goal, a true pacifist finish with Chara and Asriel gotten out as well. This is it, follow Frisk as he saves Chara and Asriel, and their followed adventures in Action, Adventure, Romance, and Slice of Life...ness.. (Charisk)
1. Chapter 1 - A New Adventure

**A/N: Awesome, so this is my second ever attempt at a Fanfic, and this time I'm not going to just wait and see if it catches on. I'm gonna write the whole thing and slap it online! Reckless abandon don't fail me now! Anyways, this is going to be a Frisk x Chara fic, and Asriel x idk yet, yay me! Also it's rating is going to be M for down the line and to be safe. I'll also add other things in other author notes as I think of them. Beyond that *Inhales***

 **I do not own Undertale, or any of the characters in Undertale, it is all Toby Fox's stuff, give it all to him, he gets the respect, I am just a lowly writer using his epic stuff to write other less epic stuff!**

 **Anyways, let the show begin...**

 **A/N extra: I cannot make red letters for some reason so Chara's lines will instead be underlined until I can figure it out...**

* * *

Chapter 1 – A New Adventure

How long had it been now? No more than a few weeks. To Frisk it felt like just yesterday he had liberated the monsters from the Underground. This though was not the end, not everyone was free. Two still needed to be saved, Flowey the Flower also known as Asriel Dreemurr and the so called demon child that lived within him Chara. This was not good enough for Frisk, for his happy ending, everyone must be happy! After countless resets, many attempts to do it all, pushing himself to even the breaking point of his own mind and even a point where he almost broke reality, this was it. But this time, no more resetting, this was the last time he would make sure everyone escaped from the Underground Alive. It was time to push forwards and try from after the fact. -rework/expand-

Frisk strapped the last of the supplies he had prepared to a backpack. Satisfied that everything needed for a new journey to the underground was ready he would sling the pack onto his back. The morning was quiet, Frisk was alone in his room, Chara was still sleeping in, or as close to a soul residing inside you might have to sleep. She was opposed to this whole thing, thinking it a fools errand. Suddenly a voice rang out behind him, "Hey kiddo, ready to head pack to the underground?" Frisk laughed turning to face the short skeleton who had just appeared behind him. He wore a white T-shirt, cargo shorts, sandals, and a blue zip up hoodie in which he kept his hands in the pockets most of the time. Frisk nodded "All set Sans.", the skeleton's near permanent grin widened, "All right, I suppose we can head in and make our way to Snowdin, figured we can use me and Pap's house as a base of operations of sorts."

Sans was the only one Frisk could ask for help on his mission. Though Sans wasn't all too keen on the idea of dealing with Flowey, nor the idea of anything related to Chara, but when Frisk sets his mind to something, nothing would stop them. So what more could he do but go along with the kid and make sure nothing went wrong. This also allowed Frisk to use the convenient excuse in convincing Toriel to allow him and Sans to leave, under the guise of going camping. The only other person who knew of the real trip they were taking was Alphys. The small lizard-dinosaur person scientist wanted to go with them, but would not be able too without her girlfriend Undyne becoming suspicious or worse, following. So instead she stayed home, helping the pair instead by providing some useful (if experimental) tech. All of which was safely stored in Frisk's backpack.

As Frisk and Sans headed downstairs they were met at the bottom by none other than Toriel. "Are you both sure you have everything you'll need." she asked.

"We'll be fine mom, promise!" Frisk responded to the kind goat lady who more or less by now was his acting mother.

"I know my child, but I do worry, you know that." she frowned slightly looking over the pack on Frisk's back.

"You worry too much Tori, we'll be fine." Sans smirked. "We'll be back as soon as the kid quenches his sans of adventure!" he winked making Toriel giggle and blush.

Suddenly a loud and boisterous voice arose from off to the side, "GAH! BROTHER! WHY MUST YOU ASSAULT MY EARS WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS!?" A tall skeleton wearing odd makeshift cosplay looking armor and a red scarf suddenly walked in from the front door.

"Oh, Papyrus, what a pleasant surprise." Toriel smiled greeting the new visitor.

"That's not true, you totally don't have ears. Also, sup Paps" Sans chuckled grinning at his taller brother.

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT AND YOU KNOW IT ALSO HELLO MISS TORIEL IT IS A PLEASURE TO SEE YOU AS ALWAYS!" The taller skeleton both yelled at his brother and greeted Toriel all in the same breath.

"Anyways, what'cha doin' here anyways bro?" Sans questioned completely ignoring his bothers frustration at him.

"AH YES, I WAS ON MY WAY TO THE NEW COOKING CLASS I WAS TAKING AND I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD STOP AND SAY HELLO TO THE HUMAN BEFORE YOU BOTH LEFT." The tall skeleton said proudly looking over to Frisk. "AH, HUMAN! I WISH YOU THE BEST OF LUCK WITH MY BROTHER AND YOUR CAMPING TRIP."

"Thanks Papyrus." Frisk smiled giving the big skeleton a quick hug which was quickly returned.

"I suppose we're gonna need luck. You know how camping in the human world is. It's super...in-tents!" Sans quipped resulting in everyone but Papyrus laughing.

"MY GOD, YOUR JOKES ARE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME-DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ANY KIND OF SKELETON JOKE ON THAT!" Papyrus stopped his brother before he could make any further jokes, his eyes looked like they would jump out of his head. "ANYWAYS, IN FEAR OF MY BROTHER TELLING MORE JOKES, AND BECAUSE I AM LATE I BID YOU ALL FAREWELL!" the tall skeleton said his goodbyes and was on his way.

"Well, that was...interesting." Toriel said watching Papyrus leave and head down the sidewalk.

A little while later Frisk and Sans would also be walking out, closing the door behind them after a few more words with Toriel. "All right kid, lets do this." Sans held his hand out to Frisk, "Let's go, I know a short cut." Frisk smiled and took Sans' hand knowing where this was going. In a flash the two were suddenly standing in front of the exit to the Underground. This was where everything had ended, and where the next great adventure would start again for Frisk. He gulped looking deep into the dark cave, resolving himself he forced a smile. Only two left to save, a new adventure! This gave Frisk a feeling of excitement.

"Bah, hey! What's going on? I'm trying to rest and all I hear is Papyrus and puns!" A voice rang out in Frisk's head. A ghostly figure appeared next to Frisk with their arms folded. A girl of similar age and looks with rosy red cheeks and a grimace on her face appeared. In front of him. "Oh...um...we're heading down today remember?" Frisk responded as Sans eyes moved over noticing Frisk talking, he knew it was Chara, but said nothing. "What? Your wasting your time. Everyone is free, things are good. Why ruin it trying to do the impossible!?" Chara shook her head. Frisk shrugged "You know I'm not satisfied with just that." with a confident smile Frisk moved on and through Chara's image as she flickered out. "Fine, just don't come crying to me when you fail..." she responded before withdrawing to just sit along for the ride.

Sans followed along behind Frisk, "I still don't see this as a good idea, I mean I can understand Flowey's case and bringing back the Prince would make Toriel super happy..." He sighs, "But after everything that happened and knowing how Chara is, we really should just let her stay how she is where she can't make any trouble." Frisk shook his head, "Sorry Sans, I've made up my mind. "She'll be good though, I know it." Sans chuckled "You are too trusting and optimistic you know that..."

"Also tell that bag of bones I can hear him and he's an asshole!" Chara's voice rang out.

Frisk coughed a second "Sans...Chara hears you..." Sans smirk widened "Good then she knows not to try anything or I'll have a bone to pick with her." Frisk chuckles at the pun though he doesn't like the idea of those two fighting, but decides that is a bridge to cross when the time comes.

The two would soon be deep in the underground, making it just to Alphys' old lab. The place was mostly cleaned out as Alphys had moved all her equipment to the new lab she opened above ground. "So then we still have a good bit of the day to go. Should we head further in now or keep headed towards my place?" Sans asked looking over a few dusty computers.

"I think we should head into the True Lab first and scrounge around. The sooner we finish everything the less time we need to stick around." "Better idea, let's just go home now and forget about this stuff!" Frisk ignored Chara's suggestion. "Ok then, you know where it is so lead the way."

A few minutes later the pair would arrive at the elevators. Stepping in Frisk looked up to Sans, "We need to be ready, once we head down the elevator will likely crash again." Sans shrugged "I got it kid, don't let this old elevator get ya down" Frisk laughed hitting the button. As the elevator descended downwards it would rattle and shake. After a bit Sans looked up, his left eye glowing blue, and the elevator stabilized bringing them to a slow stop at the bottom instead of a hard crash like last time. Frisk was nervous though now that they had actually made it all the way here. Last time he came here the entire place was overrun by amalgamations created by Alphys as well as a few other weird machines he didn't understand. Frisk felt safer with Sans around and he would know what some things did, at least Frisk had hopes that Sans would know more.

Slowly the elevator doors opened into the dark shadowy reverse lab, the True Lab. Stepping out looking around it was quiet and spooky. Many secrets were hidden here both good and bad. Something here would allow them to attempt to save Chara and Asriel, that was the though Frisk held onto. The will to save them and the means to do it before him fills Frisk with DETERMINATION!


	2. Chapter 2 - The True Lab

**A/N: Wow, I didn't expect anyone to like my story! Thanks to everyone who Favorited and followed! I hope you keep up with my story as I plan to write much and often! Anyways, so... confession time. The first chapter I posted was actually the second to final draft with a few small problems in it. So I am re-posting it if you wish to go back and give it a quick look over, if you already have and this is in the future. Don't worry about it heh. Anyways, I shall see you all in chapter 3! Also I JUST realized I put up a new chapter 1 and deleted it only to see the repost/replace a chapter button. Sorry all you guys who just got spam mail of my story! D:**

Chapter 2 – The True Lab

The True Lab was a dark and gloomy place with only enough light to barely see. Luckily though, Frisk was prepared this time. Digging through the pack they had brought Frisk pulled out a heavy flashlight. Pressing the button on the side a powerful light cut through the darkness illuminating the halls.

"Good thinking kid, sure was _bright_ of you." The short skeleton snickered. Frisk smiled slightly feeling a bit more at easy by the joke.

The pair started down the hallway carefully keeping the light on the floor ahead, although none of the Amalgamates would be here they could not know what else might be lurking in the darkness. A ways into the lab the two started passing by doors within the lab. Most of the doors were old and had little inside, ranging from storage rooms to empty labs.

One door though they finally found was a locked door. The old dusty plack on it read W.D.G. And a plack below it was much too dirty and old to read properly.

"Huh...woooooonder what that stands for?" Sans said after staring for almost a minute.

Some part of Frisk pushed him to investigate behind the door, if only they had some way of maybe prying the door open. Slowly moving the light around the hallway to find something around to help a loud "BEEEEEEEP" pierced the silence.

"Well kid, looks like we've been found out." Sans quipped as a tall guard robot appeared in the hallway.

"Intruder detected, intruder detected!" it screamed racing down the hallway.

"Don't suppose it's related to Mettaton..." Sans added while Frisk quickly took stock of the situation.

"Sans, don't move yet. I have an idea!" Frisk finally called out to the short skeleton.

"Uh...wanna run that by me again?" Sans' grin seemed to fade slightly. "It's...getting closer...Frisk?" The robot was on wheels and zoomed just within range of them.

"Now!" Frisk called as they both jumped out of the robots way, letting it crash into the doorway and bust the door right off it's hinges.

"Well that's thinking on your feet kiddo. Too bad that thing can't say the same." Sans laughed looking into the room as the robot pushed itself up. Frisk though turned off the flashlight a moment and stood just beyond sight of the robot around the wall of the door frame.

"Sans, can you distract it for a minute so I can search the room once over?" Frisk asked trying to make sure only Sans could hear.

Sans' smile widened, his pupils disappeared and his left eye suddenly gave a distinct blue glow. "I dunno, I guess so. No promises though." he chuckled summoning a bone and throwing it at the thing. The bone bounced off the robots head with an audible "CLANG!" as it looked at Sans, "Intruder! Intruder!' it raised a mace like hand and swung at Sans as they both started moving away from the room, the robot swinging, and Sans easily dodging it.

A short distance of swing and dodge they would be completely down the hallway, where Sans would duck into a room. "Hmm, good thing I know a shortcut." he smiled wide. When the robot entered the room it would start searching high and low, but there would be no short skeleton intruder to be found anywhere.

Back in the now open room Frisk would be searching the whole place top to bottom quickly for anything that looked like it would be of use to bring back to Alphys. Of the whole office he was able to find a locked briefcase under a desk, and in a drawer a folder labeled "D-research." both of which seemed important enough to take.

"Time to go kid, I lost the bucket of bolts, but he seemed like he really wanted to play more." Sans walked into the room from nowhere. Frisk ran up to him and held up the folder and briefcase. "Looks like you found some good stuff there, c'mon let's go. I know a shortcut out of here." he smirked. Frisk nodded, tucking the items under one arm and reaching up with the other hand taking Sans'. As soon as he did the pair would suddenly disappear, reappearing moments later in a small but cozy house in the middle of a snowy town.

"Too Close..." Frisk sighed in relief after their narrow escape. "Geez you two are stupid! That was reckless and dangerous!" reprimanded a voice in Frisks head.

Frisk smiled, "Aww, I didn't think you cared Chara." he replied.

At this he could feel Chara blushing, "I don't! If you die, I die too remember?" Chara shouted back in his head. Frisk laughed, Chara became quiet again. After all this time, Frisk had learned how to deal with her, or maybe it was just that she had become more passive.

"What's so funny?" Sans asked staring at Frisk with a wide smile.

"Chara" Frisk responded getting a comical reaction from Sans.

"Oh..." was all the skeleton's response was. After a moment he would clear his throat, or at least make the sound of it as he didn't quite have one. Pointing towards the kitchen he added, "There should be leftover spaghetti in the fridge if your hungry.

Frisk cringed slightly "Wouldn't that all be spoiled by now?"

Sans grin widened "Nah, monster food is mostly magic, so it digests faster, gives more energy, is low in fat, and spoils very slow." he explained as if it were nothing new. "The only real danger is eating something left from when Paps first was learning to cook."

Frisk thought it over a brief moment before shaking his head, "It's fine, I packed some food for our trip so I'll eat that."

Sans shrugged "All right, well then I'm going to search around Snowdin some, you rest up here and tomorrow we will continue on to the ruins." with that he would exit the house, disappearing.

Frisk was now alone, or as alone as he could be anyways with Chara inside of him. Going through the pack he would pull out a sandwich when Chara's voice sounded in his head, "So uh...did you remember to pack-"

"Yes, I brought along some chocolate..." Frisk interrupted before taking a big bite out of the sandwich. Even if Chara was a genocidal demon, Frisk was still Frisk, so he would be considerate of her as well.

Finishing his sandwich he would go back into the pack and pull out a bar of chocolate much to Chara's joy. Taking a big bite of it she would be able to taste it as well, "Mmmh~ If you somehow do bring me back this is the first thing I want to experience with my own body."

Frisk sat back on the couch relaxing some, "So then there ARE things that you'd like if you came back." he teased.

She snickered, "Yeah, that and not having to deal with boy parts." her ghost appeared next to him sticking her tongue out.

Frisk shook that thought from his head very quick, "Hey, we worked it out. Besides your like what? Over a hundred, it shouldn't bother you." he chuckled.

"Says the guy who wore a tutu.." She snapped back starting to wander around the house looking at things.

"You made me do that when you...ya know..." He frowned.

"Eh potato, patato..." she shrugged.

Frisk sighed and lay back not wanting to talk anymore _'Who the heck says patato..?'_ he thought. Listening to the quiet of the empty monster-less town he would start to nod of, eventually falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Pair Reunited (Part 1)

**A/N: Wow, my story is growing and so are the following. Heck, 8 followers is 8 more than I thought I'd have! But hey, thanks to all of you! Keep reading, keep commenting, keep on keepin' on! Now as I said I plan to keep you updated with things as I remember what I want to say per chapter. So today's insight is thus. On top of shipping Frisk x Chara, I also ship Alphys and Undyne (Who doesn't? Is that even a ship, I mean are they not together by the end of pacifist? ANYWAYS..), Toriel and Sans (Sorry all you who want Asgore and Toriel back together.), uh, well...that's all I can think of for now so those are all the pairings you can look for in the distant future.**

 ***Possible Spoiler Warning***

 **Also as an aside for the last chapter, no one has asked yet but anyone who reads this in the future might wonder why it was a robot in the True Lab and not the Amalgamates. Those of you who know then it makes sense, but for those who don't in the end of the Pacifist run Alphys frees/fixes them and returns them to their families. I didn't even originally know this and I finished the pacefist run. Originally I had written one of those monsters to smash the door but upon investigating and finding that out I had to replace it with something else, and thus I created the robo-guard. Anyways...**

 ***Possible Spoiler End***

 **For now though, let's get back to our heroes...**

* * *

Chapter 3 – A pair reunited (Part 1)

Frisk was enjoying a wonderful day in the park. Everyone was there with him, Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Mettaton, Undyne, Asriel, Chara. The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, it was the kind of day humans and monsters like them should have been enjoying. Though as much as Frisk was having fun with all his friends, something seemed...off. Suddenly, a loud sharp noise pierced everything around him!

Frisk flailed as he woke with a start, falling off the couch he was asleep on with a yelp. Looking very frazzled he looked around, standing next to him with a very wide smirk was Sans holding a shiny brass trombone. Chara slowly faded into view next to him rubbing her eyes. "Hey! What's the big idea!? I was having such a nice dream..."

Sans laughed walking over and setting the instrument down. "Well, now that your up. We still have a job to do. Remember, Toriel expects us _tibia_ home in about two days."

Frisk chuckled slightly standing and straightening himself out. "Ok Ok, your right."

Chara just yawned and started fading back out. "Whatever losers, just don't wake me again for a while...and NOT THAT WAY!" She growled before fading out completely back into Frisk's SOUL.

After a quick breakfast, and a few puns, the two would be making their way through the town of Snowdin towards The Ruins. Sans' seemed to become a bit nostalgic as they approached the door, now left open in the snowy path.

"Ah, this door was one of the best "Knock Knock" practice doors I've ever had." he chuckled.

Frisk watched him with amusement for a bit before pulling him away, the two heading inside. Moving down the long furnished corridor and after a few minutes of walking up a set of stairs and into a very quaint little house. The house itself was the house Toriel had lived in, and unsurprisingly, it looked the same as the house in which she currently lived along with Frisk.

"I _goat_ to hand it to Tori, she knows what she likes in a house." Sans joked as the looked around the house. Leaving deeper into the ruins the traveled back past the room with the Froggit brothers had been when Frisk first arrived. Past the traps such as the moving rock, and the spinning room. Even passing the room where Frisk first met Napstablook. Eventually they made it to the flower bed where everything had began.

As the pair approached nearby they could see a slightly larger flower minding it's own business. A face on the flower with a slightly grumpy look as it noticed it was no longer alone in the room. "Oh great, what do **you** want? Come to gloat or something?" It spoke up to them.

Sans smiled wide at the flower "Nah, it's not Wednesday yet...is it?"

Frisk frowned at Sans.

"Well whatever, just...go and leave me alone!" The flower huffed at them.

"Flowey..." Frisk moved and knelt down near the small yellow flower. "We came here for you. We want you to come with us to the surface.

Flowey looked at him surprised, "W...why would you want ME up there? Some soulless flower who would just hate on everything." his petals drooped slightly.

Frisk smiled kindly, "We are going to fix that, we'll turn you back into Asriel again, I promise. We even have Alphys working on a solution right now!."

Flowey stared at Frisk for a long moment, then over to Sans, then back as he sighed. "You wont just leave me alone unless I do go will you?"

Sans chuckled, "The kid is as Determined as ever I'm afraid." Frisk nodded at this.

"Bah, fine...do as you wish." Flowey huffed again turning away from them.

Frisk went through the bag they had brought with them and pulled out a small pot and a gardening spade. Very gently and carefully he would dig out Flowey and transplant him into the pot. Once done they were all set to go, Frisk now carrying Flowey following slightly behind Sans as they walked back out from the ruins.

"Heh this isn't so bad, better view up here. Plus I got my own servant!" Flowey smiled happily looking from his pot.

Sans ignored the flower, "So kid, anything else on our list while we are down here? Cause if not, I'd really like to get out of here." Frisk shrugged and shook his head reaching out for the skeletons hand. Sans smiled grasping the boys hand as they all disappeared.

A few "shortcuts" later and the trio would be standing outside of Frisks house. Frisk frowned, "I don't want mom seeing Flowey. Can..can you bring him to Alphys' lab? I wont be far behind."

Sans took Flowey's pot and grinned "Sure thing Frisk. I'll _petal_ right on over." Flowey groaned at the pun. "Welp, see you there kiddo." and with that the skeleton and the flower vanished.

Frisk sighed and entered the house, "Mom! I'm home!" he would call setting the pack down near the door. He started going through the pack, knowing he would need the briefcase and folder they had gotten from the True Lab for Alphys to look over.

"Oh, I did not expect you home so soon my child!" Came the voice of Toriel from the other room. A moment later she would appear from the kitchen.

"Um..yeah we found some interesting new species of plant while we were gone. And brought it back to show to Alphys. Sans is there right now actually." Frisk told her. He hated lying to her but this was a special case, and felt the end actions would more than make up for it...hopefully.

Toriel eyed Frisk a moment before shrugging, "Alright then, you'll have to show me this strange new plant if you get a chance." she smiled kindly.

Frisk nodded and went up to her giving her a big tight hug. "Thanks mom, I will." he turned gathering the things he eeded, "I'll be back before dinner. See you!" With that Frisk was out the door before Toriel could ask another question, she chuckled and shook her head with a soft smile.

A short jog later and Frisk would find himself at Alphys' new lab. A large building purchased by her for her personal sciencey stuff in which Frisk didn't quite understand. Upon entering the lab he would find the scaley scientist hard at work with Sans and Flowey nearby. "O..oh, Frisk your f...finally here." she smiled looking up from her work and adjusting her glasses.

Frisk walked over next to Sans, "Hey kid, glad you could make it. In fact, it's actually quite the... re- _leaf_." he snickered and so did Frisk.

Flowey groaned glaring at the two, "He's been making those puns the whole time we were gone! Can we PLEASE hurry this along before he makes another pun!?" the flower complained.

Frisk brought the things they had found in the True Lab to Alphys who started looking them over. After a moment she gave a loud gasp! "W...where did you find these!?" she flipped through a few more pages and checked the lock on the briefcase. Turning to look at them she cleared her throat. "T..this is just what I need, with the notes here I c...can fix everything!" she smiled brightly.

"Until then...um...I h...have a temporary fix though. She walked over next to a very interesting machine with two pods on it. "F..Flowey, you need a soul. A..and Chara...she needs a body. I can make both but it will take a little bit of time, l...less now with those notes but still..." She fumbled with cleaning her glasses. "Until then...we can use this machine and...well...um..." Everyone was starting to get the picture though.

Flowey was the first to speak up "W..what!? Why would I want HER in me again?!"

Chara suddenly appeared next to Frisk "I never even thought of that..but if I could be transferred... And well, we know Asriel can handle having a human soul when he had six of them in him, and me originally..." she pondered. "Frisk! Ask Alphys how long it would be like that before we had our own soul and body." Frisk quickly relayed the question.

"W..well I'd normally say months. But...if I can decipher the notes on what you brought me and...s...some luck of whatever is in that case. It could be less than a few w...weeks."

Chara looked to Frisk "Oh...um...if you don't mind being alone in yourself again. Let's do it!" Frisk nodded to Alphys and walked over looking into one of the pods.

Alphys on the other hand started hitting buttons as the pods opened and hissed, the machine whirring to life. "Sans, put flowey into that pod then!" She smiled.

"Woah, woah! Don't I get a say in this?" Flowey protested as he was put into the pod.

"Don't worry, just think _sappy_ thoughts." Sans replied with a laugh.

"Tat was the worst pun I've heard yet! Plus, I'm not a tree you imbecile, I'm Flowey the Flow-" Flowey's rant was cut off as the pod closed.

Alphys looked to Frisk, "I...I'm not going to lie, there is about a 15.354% chance you could get stuck as well and all three of you would be in the same body...W..who knows what c..could happen then." Alphys gulped.

Frisk thought about it a moment but smiled and climbed in.

Alphys looked back to Sans who shot her a very "This had better work or you'll be having a very bad day" sort of look. Looking back to the controls very nervously she closed her eyes "Please work..." she hit the button to begin.

The Machine hummed to life...

* * *

 **P.S. A/N: So, hope you liked today's chapter. Due to today being Thursday I thought it better to give a brief heads up to everyone about my posting schedule. The long story short is, I write my stories at work in my down time, and I do get a good amount of down time. Then I type them when I get home. Due to this I stay a few chapters ahead so I can post a chapter a day and if work DOES get busy, I wont end up late. Of course to counterbalance this, my weekends are when I do other things like make videos for my YouTube channel, goof off with friends, play Dungeons and Dragons in my brothers basement, etc. So for those of you following my schedule is thus:  
**

 **Monday - Friday: New chapter posted for Slice of Undertale**

 **Saturday: None at the moment, being withheld for a future story I plan to post a chapter a week**

 **Sunday: Rest day, no posts.**

 **That is how I plan to keep everything going without burning myself out. I think it works out well and hope you are all OK with this. Anyways, thank you all again and see you in tomorrow's chapter/conclusion to this 2 part chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Pair Reunited (Part 2)

**A/N: Wow I can't believe it's only chapter 4 and I already have double digit followers, and over 400 views! Thanks everyone, just knowing people are enjoying what I write makes it so much easier to keep writing believe it or not. Anyways, i'm uploading today's chapter early as it's my long day at work. Though that means I get to try and keep ahead of the game, technically i already have up to chapter 6 written, and of course as I said because it's Friday the next chapter will come out on Monday. Once again, thank you all so much for your support!**

 **So now, enjoy the thrilling conclusion to 'A Pair Reunited'!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – A Pair Reunited (Part 2)

Frisk looked around the inside of the pod he was now laying in. It seemed quiet, but that only lasted for a few moments. Soon he would be able to hear the machine activating. A soft green light slowly filled the pod he lay in.

"This feels weird" came a voice from his head, though already her voice was fading.

Frisk himself felt a tingling sensation running over his body. After a minute the sensation became fuzzy, and didn't seem like it was even happening to him but someone else.

"Hey Frisk, only one on this ride!" suddenly Chara's voice was loud and clear next to him.

"Wha-?" Frisk looked down seeing none other than himself below. He was being pulled towards Flowey as well after all!

"Hey, I'll see you again...once I have my own body! Then...well...just get back to your own body so we can get that far!" She shoved him back down into his body.

Frisk opened his eyes with a gasp, holding his SOUL in his own body with all of his DETERMINATION! A minute went by, it felt like an hour though. Then the lights went out, the sounds stopped, and the pod slowly opened shining light on the now alone Frisk. Slowly Frisk would push up and climb gently out of the pod.

"Frisk!" came Alphys' worried voice.

"I...I'm ok." Frisk assured them making his way over to the other pod. As the second pod opened it revealed not the Flower that was put in, but a white furry miniature Torial/Asgore staring up at everyone. "Howdy, I'm Asriel!" he greeted everyone with a big smile. The goat child wore his signature green sweater with yellow stripes like Chara did, and a pair of dark pants.

Frisk smiled wide, glad everything worked and they now had Asriel back with them! Sans breathed a sigh of relief, and Alphys was internally cheering but externally smiling with a big goofy grin. Almost immediately though Alphys started putting Asriel through a whole series of tests and examinations to make sure nothing had gone wrong that they could not see. Apparently everything went exactly as they had needed it to for once, which was a big relief to all. Asriel kept a little of his former power, though not much, due to only having a single human soul in him compared to the amount of souls he had held as the God of Hyperdeath.

"So then, everything looking ok?" the goat boy finally asked after what seemed to be the millionth exam.

"Alphys smiled to him and nodded, A c..clean bill of h..health" Looking over to a very Bored looking Sans she chuckled "Ok, you can b...bring them both h...home now. I'll keep working o..on those p..papers" Frisk and Asriel ran over taking each one of Sans' hands.

"Thanks Alphys, hope you can learn something from those documents soon. I'll be in touch." He smiled wide and the three disappeared before Alphys could question Sans' odd wording.

Frisk wanted to make Asriel a big surprise for his parents, so with Sans' help they called Asgore over and brought both goat monsters to the living room, both had very confused looks. Frisk finally was ready, walking out someone completely covered with a sheet.

This confused them both "Erm..is this...a magic trick or something?" Toriel asked.

"Er...if that's Sans, we already know that he can use those 'shortcuts'" Asgore mumbled only to get a sharp kick in the leg and a disapproving glare from Toriel.

Frisk chuckled and shook his head, putting up three fingers and lowering them one at a time counting down. Then he would quickly pull off the sheet revealing the goat child to his parents "Howdy!"

Both Toriel and Asgore gasped in pure shock, Asgore's jaw practically dropped, had he been a skeleton it might have fallen right off even! "But...how!? Is that...really?" Toriel got up and rushed over pulling Asriel into a hug, followed soon after by Asgore. The three shared a loving reunion, many happy tears and talk of how much they missed their son.

Frisk smiled off to the side watching the three. "Well kiddo, you've _goat_ this far, now it's up to Alphys." Sans said. Suddenly standing next to Frisk. "I'll be popping in on her to check on the work, so don't you worry." Sans chuckled patting Frisk's shoulder before disappearing again. Frisk frowned, he knew when Sans was up to something, and this was definitely a big 'something'.

After a long family reunion Toriel and Asgore turned their attention back to Frisk. "My child... how was it you were able to bring our son back to us?" question Toriel.

Frisk was unsure weather it would be wise to let his mother and Asgore know what actually happened, instead telling them that it was with the help of Alphys and Sans that they found some odd ancient magic and with Alphys' gadgets they made it happen. Asriel who realized this was the better way for now, feigned ignorance of everything as if he had no idea what happened between his death and resurrection. Luckily, both the goat monsters were too happy to have their child back to ask any more, or need to hear any more.

Later that night, everyone was called over for a huge dinner to celebrate. Of course they kept what it was about a secret, wanting to introduce Asriel to everyone at the start of dinner, he stayed waiting upstairs until dinner readying a room in which he would now be able to stay. Frisk was excited, now he had Asriel there and he would see all his friends again!

The first to arrive was Papyrus, "HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS , AM HAPPY TO SEE OU BACK FROM YOUR TRIP WITH MY LAZY BROTHER! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus was his usual loud and boisterous self. "I AM SORRY TO INFORM YOU THOUGH, MY BROTHER WILL NOT BE MAKING IT TONIGHT! THOUGH HE WOULD NOT TELL ME WHY...AH WELL AT LEAST NOW WE CAN ALL HAVE A PEACEFUL NIGHT WITHOUT HEARING ANY OF MY BROTHERS ATTROCIOUS PUNS!" Papyrus shrugged and smiled walking in to greet Toriel and Asgore.

Soon after Undyne would arrive with similar news. "Hey punk! Good ta see you again! You any stronger yet?" she teased giving Frisk's arm a playful punch. Unfortunatly it was Undyne, so it still hurt a lot. "Oh, Alphys says she can't make it. She's busy working on some science thing in her lab!" she sighed slightly. Frisk smiled rubbing his arm as she too walked in to greet everyone.

"Ooh! Darling! It has simply been too long!" A pair of metal arms snaked around him and pulled Frisk into a crushing hug.

"H..hello Metaton, I missed...you...too" Frisk somehow managed to get out while being crushed by the hug.

"Hey Frisk...' A small ghost wearing a pair of headphones appeared next to Metaton.

"Blooky and I just got back from a short tour and when Toriel called we just _had_ to come and see our favorite human!" After a few brief words with the robot superstar and his cousin both also entered the party.

Now everyone was finally here and ready. The table was set and everyone gathered to sit. Frisk took his own seat next to Toriel, though the seat next to her remained vacant for the moment. Clearing her voice Toriel got everyone's attention, "Everyone" she smiled. "Tonight is a wonderful night! Thanks to Frisk, Sans, and Alphys, two of whom are not here unfortunately, I asked you all to come tonight to introduce someone who has been gone a long time." she beamed happily. "Come on in dear!" she called...

End Chapter 4: _**C-C-C-C-Cliffhanger!**_

* * *

 **A/N: hey guys, I hope you enjoyed everything so far, due to this being a Friday chapter and thus the next won't be up until Monday I figure there will be a few days where people will see and read my story. As such for those of you following and notice my timetable for writing I thought "Hey why not see if there is a general consensus so I can get a head start on my Saturday story. Now as a gamer one of my favorite series is Shin Megami Tensei, most notably it's sub series Persona! I have in the works a Persona based story, completely original from the games as far as city and characters only the world is the same. If anyone is a fan of the series and might like to see a story like that, please feel free to send me a message on your thoughts. Also feel free to comment on my story here or leave reviews as well! Heh. Aaaaanyways, I'm rambling now, so I'll leave it at that. Thanks again and I hope everyone has (or is having) a great weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Jump in Perspective

**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you had a great weekend! Here we are, Chapter 5! I cannot believe it's come this far, seriously. But anyways, time for my usual quick note. Today is not wrapping up that cliffhanger just yet as we are going to backtrack slightly and see everything from Asriel's return in his and Chara's P.O.V. or at least as close to a P.O.V. as my story has. Don't worry it'll be worth it and let me lead up to some stuff later.**

 **?: Yeah Like me!**

 **Yeah like...Markas...what are you doing here?**

 **Markas: Well duh, I'm reading your story. Not enough me in it though.**

 ***Sigh* Everyone this is my OC Markas Darkeyes, he is my character from most Tabletop games I play. Unfortunatly at some point he broke the universe and is pretty much a mystic Deadpool 4th wall breaker**

 **Markas: *bowing* glad to meet you all.**

 **AAAAANYWAYS, Markas you will be getting your own story and tonight is our game night anyways.**

 **Markas: Yeah but...this is UNDERTALE! I should totally be there, meeting Sans, chillin' with Undyne. Heck if we go with Frisk x Asriel I could get Chara to myself *eyebrow waggles***

 **...RIGHT THEN, well turning away from that conversation VERY quickly. Markas you're getting your story in another universe so be patient.**

 **Markas: Have you met me?**

 **I..created you?**

 **Markas: Then you know that wont happen! *Runs and jumps in***

 **Nonono! I don't want an OC in this... Dammit he's gone.** **OK, I will NOT have my fic wrecked by some upstart OC. I can hold him off but only for this week cause those are already created chapters.**

 **READERS! I NEED YOUR HELP! Make sure your keeping up, favorite and follow if you haven't! The more Favs, Follows, and Views the more power we have to make sure he doesn't ruin this story! If by Friday we have enough then we'll stop his nonsense once and for all! (Hitting a goal of at least 20 Follows, 15 Favorites, and 1200 Views will reveal a super special BONUS chapter to my story which will be released special on Saturday!) I'll keep you all up to date, help me out cause your going to love whats coming up and we don't need Markas mucking it up!**

* * *

Chapter 5 – A Jump in Perspective

 **(Asriel P.O.V.)**

"Huh, this feels odd, and what is that crazy light... That damn skeleton, I'll get him yet!" Flowey was in Alphys' machine also coated in the strange green light. "Ah well, this'll never work anyways." He sighed to himself.

"What will never work?" came a familiar voice.

Flowey looked up quickly seeing the one person he should have been expecting but didnt. "Chara!" he squeaked as her ghostly form appeared before him. "Uh...h-hey there Chara. L...Long time no see.."

Chara giggled, "You sound like Alphys. Anyways, we'll be seeing a lot of each other for a bit now. Well, not you...the real you...You know what I mean." she laughed. Slowly she would fade as she moved into Flowey, and there was a bright flash forcing Flowey to close his eyes.

Slowly the eyes of a small goat child opened. "I...I'm me again. I can...feel..."

Chara's voice sounded in his head "Sup Azzy."

"Chara! I'm really back aren't I? It feels like I'm just waking up from a bad dream, but I know it's real!"

Before any more could be said though the pod he was in started opening. Looking up from the pod he saw the short skeleton, the small lizard scientist, and the determined human who made it all possible. With a smile he greeted them all "Howdy!"

Pulling himself out of the pod Asriel steadied himself, realizing that he was even wearing his old clothes. Stretching himself a bit he looked himself over trying to make sure every inch of him was back all together.

Alphys was immediately next to him doing the same thing, "W...We are going to have to examine you head to toe n..now. Gotta b-be sure e..everything is in working order." she explained to him.

The scaly scientist had a whole mess of tests all set to examine the reformed prince. Everything from a full internal body scan, to a full external body checkup. The latter left Asriel blushing so red it could be seen past his white fur making it look pink. Frisk snickered at this sitting off to the side with a laughing Sans waiting.

"Man, I hope I'm not put through all this once I get my body back..." Chara observed appearing with a bit of blush of her own. Even though she wasn't watching or in control, she could still kind of feel things happening to the body she was in.

Asriel coughed, "You...will likely have even more tests." he responded. She blushed deeper and quickly retreated back into his SOUL at the thought.

Once all the tests were finally finished he would be brought back with Frisk by Sans to the home where his mother and Frisk currently lived. Frisk had some crazy idea to present him to his mother and father, and Sans sneaked him up to Frisks room while Frisk was setting everything up.

While they waited for Asgore to arrive the two children sat upstairs and chatted, Toriel was not allowed to come up because of the surprise.

"So..." Asriel had only known Frisk as Flowey, and only a few times as himself at the end of a True Pacifist run. "I suppose this will make us pretty much brothers now, wouldn't it?" Frisk smiled at this, he hadn't had any siblings before now.

"Your as awkward as ever Azzy." Chara laughed in his head.

"H..hush" Asriel whined.

 **(Frisk P.O.V.)**

Frisk watched, wondering if this was similar to how he must have looked when conversing with Chara. "How's Chara doing with you now?" Frisk asked curiously. It did feel weird without her now.

Asriel shrugged, "We were like this once before...I...don't wanna talk about it right now though." The small goat child frowned looking down with a hint of a tear in his eye.

Frisk nodded walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. At that moment the door opened and Sans' head popped in, "Asgore's here. You two better get a _hoof_ on." He chuckled before leaving quickly. Frisk smiled and hurriedly grabbed a sheet he had gotten, throwing it over Asriel.

"Hey! Wait a second!" the goat boy struggled a moment before he felt a hand grab his through the sheet. He felt himself blush for some reason, but had no time to think about it as he was suddenly pulled along and out of the room.

 **(Chara P.O.V.)**

Watching the scene unfold as Frisk revealed Asriel to his parents she smiled, unseen by anyone in the room. With everything that had happened to everyone he deserved his share of happiness. She couldn't wait until she had her own body and could see everyone herself again. She was used to sharing a body by now but that didn't mean she wanted to be like that forever. More-so even when not in control of the body she was in she had some feeling of whatever might be affecting that body. She could feel every hug Asriel was getting and it made her all the more wish Alphys would hurry.

Keeping quiet she let Asriel enjoy being with his parents once again until the plans for dinner were in put into effect. Asriel was sent up with Frisk to set up a place to sleep, he would be sharing a room with Frisk now. After being given some sheets, pillows, and a helping hand from Frisk setting up a second bed. Frisk then had to go help Toriel set up for the dinner, leaving them along for a little bit. Sitting on his bed Chara appeared next to him. "So, new room huh?" she smiled.

Asriel shrugged, "This is all new. What do you think it will be like once you come back?"

Chara thought about it and shrugged, "I'll get my own room away from the boys." she snickered.

"You wouldn't want to share a room? Maybe with Frisk?" Asriel smirked.

Chara grew bright red "WHAT!?"

The goat boy fell back laughing "I knew it! I felt you blushing earlier when Frisk grabbed my hand!"

Chara huffed, "Sh..shut up!" At this point she had no real argument.

Asriel sat up trying not to break out laughing again, giving a mischievous grin, "Maybe I should let him know how you feel, help give you an edge."

Chara gave him a death glare that she only had ever given Sans, "You do and your going to have a very...bad...time" she made sure to say the last few words with as much venom as she could muster.

The goat boy gulped wide eyed "O...Ok, calm down. I'm only kidding! It's our secret for now." Sighing Asriel stood up "I should head down and see if they are ready for me..." moving over he opened the door stepping through. "Though, seriously, you should tell him though. If it seems too hard, I'll even help ya." he said over his shoulder before closing the door.

Chara was alone for a moment still blushing bright red "Ah what does he know...hmph!" She smirked getting an idea. "I suppose I will, and he CAN help me." she snickered a bit fading out.

Meanwhile Asriel stepped off the bottom stair just as his mother called for him to enter the kitchen. Taking a deep breath he smiled and stepped into the kitchen "Howdy Everybody!"


	6. Chapter 6 - Of Goat and Men

**A/N: Hey everybody, Zarame here. I'm on the hunt for that brat Markas still, but that doesn't mean I can't stop and talk to you guys. Ahem so! First things first, I wish to address what CVLTheDragonSlayer mentioned. Chara is acting a bit different than some might have expected. This is for a few reasons, first off is explained in this chapter. Also she has been with Frisk through multiple runs by now and had lots of time for him to rub off on her. I'm attempting to portray a more pacified Chara. Not to mention she has been only seen so far interacting with two of the few people she actually cares for. Anyways, keep sending those follows, favorites, views. Remember stopping Markas depends on you! See you next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Of Men and Goat Men

Frisk smiled big as Asriel came around the corner and greeted everyone. The whole table was stunned for a moment until Papyrus finally spoke up.

"YOUR MAJESTY! YOU'VE CREATED YET ANOTHER CLONE? THIS TIME A YOUNG VERSION OF YOURSELF!" Papyrus proclaimed.

"N..no darling, I believe that this is Toriel and Asgore's son." Mettaton explained a bit unsure as he only knew of Asriel from what was stored in his data banks.

"Then...this is the long dead prince!?" Undyne gasped in a loud chocked voice.

Toriel smiled and calmed everyone so she could speak again, "This is my son, Asriel. Please, I wish for him to be welcome. Though the story of how he is back to us is rather...unclear. We have him back now and that is what matters."

Everyone looked at one another before Frisk stood up "Welcome back Asriel!" he gave a big toothy grin and a thumbs up.

Seeing this papyrus smiled as well "IF THE HUMAN IS FRIENDS WITH THE MINI ASGORE CLONE, THAN SO SHALL I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WELCOME!" he greeted.

"Yeah! Glad your here punk!" Undyne shouted with a smirk.

"It's absolutely fabulous to meet you!" Mettaton added.

"Hello..." Even Blooky welcomed him.

Asriel felt the friendship radiating from all the monsters in the room, making him tear up in happiness. "Th..Thanks everyone!" he smiled moving into the room to the table. The rest of the night was spent meeting and talking with everyone in the room.

-About One Week Later!-

The past week was a whirlwind of activity and happenings with the group of monsters and the human. Papyrus had enrolled in cooking classes, judging that if he learned to prepare many foods, he could befriend many humans! Undyne became the first monster policeman, and has been helping keep peace with both humans and monsters, as even with the public relations between species seeming to go well, not everything is perfect, but progress. Mettaton and his cousin Blooky were on another tour, Mettaton had become quite popular on the surface. His cousin Blooky was the only one he would let be his music DJ. Alphys had been working near nonstop to fix both Asriel and Chara once and for all, but in her spare time she still managed to land a job with a prestigious college as a professor. Finally Sans, uncharacteristically, had been here, there, and everywhere. Mostly visiting Alphys, and half the time no one knew where he was.

Toriel and Asgore got jobs at the local school system. In fact the first human/monster school to exist. Toriel as a teacher, and Asgore as the gardener. At the time it was still mid summer, and actual school wouldn't be starting for a while. But you can bet both Frisk and Asriel were already signed up.

Along with the resurgence of monsters many other world changing events were also happening. It was as if magic was returning to the world, Cults and long lines of mage families were popping up everywhere. It turns out magic was never truly gone from humanity, just kind of hiding. Of course by now it was nowhere near close to what it once was. The world was beginning a new time of great change, for better or worse only time would tell.

Meanwhile, Frisk and Asriel spent much of their free time playing and exploring. Today of such days they could be found in a nearby park hanging out with one of their friends, Monster Kid. Monster Kid, or MK as he was called by his friends, was a short reptilian monster with no arms who fell over himself a bunch.

"So in a few days we should finally have a fourth for gaming..." Frisk smiled.

Asriel chuckled nodding "Golly, then we wont have to stick to pass the controller."

Monster kid sat down under a tree watching the two smirk, "Oh yeah. You were talking about your relative coming to live with you right?"

The other two nodded. "Jeez, at least it will be more interesting than watching only. Not that it isn't already interesting watching that kid play games with only his feet. Came Chara's voice in Asriels head.

Frisk was about to say something when suddenly a booming voice rang out. "KIIIID! Time for diiiiineeeer!" Monster kid jumped up, "Oop, sorry guys. Gotta go! See you both tomorrow!" He ran off, stumbling but catching himself. At least he was starting to get a little better at not tripping wherever he ran now.

"So only a few more days huh?" Frisk asked looking over to Asriel.

The goat kid nodded "Yeah, I've asked Alphys and she said she's really close and it should be ready very soon.

After though Asriel looked up, "Huh? Oh" Frisk blinked, watching his goat bro. He must have been talking to Chara, Frisk smiled, they could soon all chat without needing someone to be a go-between.

Asriel laughed "Fine, but only for a little while and because Frisk is the only one here." he smirked.

Frisk raised an eyebrow "What are you two talking about?" Asriel closed his eyes a moment before slowly they opened, changed to a red color. Frisk raised an eyebrow at this unsure what was happening for a moment before it hit him.

"Woah! I mean over the last few days I could feel things happening to Azzy. But being in full control and being a goat monster is kinda weird." came Chara's voice from Asriel. She looked up to Frisk, "Hey partner" she giggled.

Frisk sweat dropped, "Is that really a good idea you two?" He would ask.

"Eh, Azzy said it was ok. Hey watch this! She made a fireball and tossed it around before letting it hit the ground and extinguish. Frisk face-palmed. "What? Ok I get it, sheesh keep your tail on Azzy. I wont do that anymore." She sighed and walked over sitting on a nearby swing, Frisk soon joined her. "Heh, so... After being in your SOUL so long, it's a bit odd to be face to face physically."

Frisk nodded, a little unsure what was up. Chara was acting a bit, out of _Chara_ cter as Sans would say. "Chara... Is something on your mind?" asked Frisk.

Chara-Asriel looked up at him, "Why?"

Frisk smiled, "You and me have shared a body for long enough, I just know, and you are acting unlike yourself."

Sighing she looked down, "Well I am a bit nervous. After everything that's happened, is it really going to be ok?"

Frisk chuckled, "Of course it will be. Me and Azzy already forgave you. And, well I'm sure Sans will come around. He did help me so Alphys could bring you both back after all." Frisk reached over and put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

Taking a deep breath she looked at Frisk and smiled, "Thanks. I think I just needed to hear that."

Frisk looked up to the sky a moment, "Well you only have a few days... So you should try and be optimistic about it." He stood up. "Until then, it's getting late, we should head back home. Give Azzy back his body so mom doesn't freak out finding you in him." he teased.

Chara stood up and chuckled, "Yeah that would be the last thing we want." She shrugged. "Well, we'll get to talk again once I have my own body back." Walking over to Frisk she smiled wide, "See you then, partner." leaning close she gave Frisk a quick kiss on the cheek, giggling as she stepped back and closed her eyes.

Opening them the eyes were back to normal, Asriel was himself again. Frisk blinked blushing, then harder when it hit him that she was still in Asriels body. Asriel though seemed to already realize, having been able to feel what was going on somewhat even when not in control.

"Um...well, see you at home, bye!" Asriel was red enough to make his fur look pink as he turned and bolted off towards home at top speed.

* * *

 **Markas: Hey! I heard you all wanna stop me from entering this fic! Well, guess what, you'll never stop me! At this point it would take the power of the Viewers with maybe some kind of crazy powerful pun master. But where would such a powerful being exist? Well, see you all in a few chapters! *smirk***


	7. Chapter 7 - Toriel's Three Children

**A/N: Hey guys! I think I know where Markas went and i'm gonna try and head him off, meanwhile I wan't to tell you just how amazed I am of you all. So many views, favorites, follows. With everyone's help we can fix that Markas for sure now! All I have to do is track his sorry butt down and we'll have him. Meanwhile time for some talk, first off I am a bit happy no one really decided to make a big deal of me pulling out the "Magic was always there" thing. It was a choice I decided to go with so things could easily make sense later. Also as for Chara/Asriel kissing Frisk, it'll come back into play, I just need everyone to forget about it so I can surprise you with what goes on! Anyways, today is the end of the first part of the series, which is more or less the groundwork of getting everyone alive and above ground. So I hope you really like today's chapter, even if its slightly shorter than the other chapters. Also keep on with the Follows, Favorites, and comments. More power aside I like to know what people think of my story and what they might find interesting, or even not so much so I know what to avoid in the future. Heck even PM me, this is linked to my phone and I try to respond to people as soon as I can to answer questions or the like! See you all soon!**

 **(Also make sure to watch for Saturdays SUPER SPECIAL CHAPTER that you've all earned! It's going to be a fight worth waiting for!)**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Toriel's Three Children

Today was the day, Alphys had everything set thanks to the blueprints pulled from her own work, modified by what she found in the folder and briefcase brought from the True Lab. Today Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel were at Alphys' lab. Toriel and Asfore had been sat down and explained that they were going to try and bring Chara back through similar experiments as they did Asriel, mostly due to Asriels insistence that they shouldn't surprise them again. Toriel, Asgore, and Sans would be waiting in the small office space. Only Frisk was allowed in to help this time.

First up was Chara, After a recounting of the tale of Undyne the Undying from one of the time-lines, and the notes from the folder on DETERMINATION theory, Alphys had created a device that could allow DETERMINATION to be amplified for a few seconds. With luck Chara could use this to regenerate a body just like Undyne did. It would take all her focus and power to use the D-amp, as it was named. Setting it up with the machine they had used to put her into Asriel to begin with, the goat child entered one pod, and the D-amp attached to the other chamber.

"W..we need to act quickly after this, there will o...only be a few minutes before Asriel will become Flowey again." explained Alphys as Asriel entered. Asriel nodded, if it meant Chara got her body and it would only be a moment or two he would take the chance. The pod doors closed and Alphys booted it up. "F...Frisk, n..now for your part."

Frisk nodded, "What can I do?"

Alphys pointed to a small device over on the counter. "Bring that h...here, I n...need you specifically to use it." As Frisk brought over the box Alphys took it and hooked up a wrist band connected to it by a wire to his arm. "Th..that suitcase h-had important notes. It had notes on u..using determination t..to create an artificial SOUL. B..but whoever wrote th...this apparently never had a human soul with d...determination. I've modified it s...so you can add your own determination. W...we can m...make Asriel a soul!" she explained excitedly. The machine Asriel was in started beeping and she hit a switch. "J...just focus, Chara w...will be out of Asriel soon and we need the s...soul to transfer as soon as she is."

Frisk nodded, thinking to all the traveling and the memories of the underground, all his friends, the places he visited, everything he had done, the mouse in the hole with the cheese. He remembered it all, and was filled with DETERMINATION! So much determination, and the meter on the box sprang to life. It was an odd sensation, all of his determination filling him then leaving, and filled with more as he remembered.

Alphys moved with amazing dexterity, multitasking between checking the machines and Frisk. "Th..that should be almost enough, get ready." she unhooked the machine. "Y...you need to put it into that slot when I say so...ok...now!" Frisk hooked in the box and Alphys hit a button watching a monitor. " , these readings! O..only you would be able t..to make a p..powerful soul like this!' She smoiled big hitting a few switches, making the D-amp and the strange soul machine activate their secondary functions. The whole mechanism started glowing bright, the next few moments seemed to stay silent. Then things started to act up, parts going into overdrive, a panicked Alphys running around trying to fix anything that popped apart on the fly. "Oh my! Oh gosh!" sparks flew and the sound of cracking and warping metal could be heard. Then everything stopped, a few parts smoking. "Ooooh I hope it still was able to work!" She ran around checking on everything. "Th..the D-amp is completely b...beyond repair..." she sighed looking to frisk before smiling, "B..but, it all seems to have worked! It's a success!"

Frisk and Alphys approached Asriels pod as it slid up. The goat boy popped up, "Um...she's gone. I don't feel Chara in me, but I still have that feeling of a SOUL!" Alphys smiled, "Because it w...worked, you have the worlds f...first and only artificial soul!" Asriel cheered, "Alright! And Chara?" The thee turned ot the second pod, moving over to look as it slowly started to open.

A hand appeared grabbing the side, slowly pulling up a girl who looked remarkably similar to Frisk, of course a few differences, such as her red eyes and rosy cheeks. She was wearing her usual green sweater with a green stripe that matched Asriels. "Woah, what a rush...It was like a reset mixed with getting whipped around by that idiot Sans all at once..." She looked up to everyone, "What are you all looking at?" She smiled as they all could obviously see her now. "It worked! I'm back!" She jumped out stumbling slightly, this was a feeling she needed to get used too, her own weight. Frisk and Asriel both ran over to offer support, but she stopped them. "Hey, I got it. Just gotta get used to my own body again." she chuckled.

Soon Alphys was running all sorts of tests on her like with Asriel. Both the boys were pushed in to wait with the others for this part. After an eternity, or what seemed like it, finally Alphys stepped into the room. With a big smile she stepped aside revealing Chara to her parents. Both Toriel and Asgore practically barreled her over with hugs and love.

"I have both my children back, thank you so much." Toriel finally said wiping her eyes and turning to Frisk. She moved and gave him a big hug as well. "I have three wonderful children now, words cannot describe my happiness." After everything was worked out, the whole group would head home for a celebration dinner. Though this would not be the end. Now that everyone is together, it's only just the beginning!

* * *

 **Markas: Oh so you are all going to stand against me? Don't think I don't know what he is planning. I bet I'll be fighting Sans, and maybe Undyne, and some others who are all powered up with DETERMINATION and the powers of you fans. Well it won't work, I've seen the Digimon movie enough time to know that it would take all the kids in the world to stop an evil by creating powers like Omnimon and...wait I'm ranting. ANYWAYS, I have my own preparing to do it seems. See you all Saturday! *warps out***


	8. Chapter 8 - Mall Intermission

**A/N: Hello, hello! Your friendly neighborhood Author here! So a few small details. First of all today's chapter is up early as I bet some of you have noticed by now. This is due to it being a holiday and I will be busy tonight with family and family based things. Also this is a little bit of a filler chapter between the ending of the "Three Children" arc and the beginning of the next one. Sorry, but it is how it is. Also a small note in this chapter, as far as name brand things and anime references, I tend to use either fake brands or just vaguely reference things, but I think you'll get the gist of it. And you'll also notice I let them eat actual food, not just Pie and Burgers, heh. Not that those wouldn't sate me for life! Anyways, enjoy this chapter all the same, and have a happy St. Patrick's day, hope your wearing green! Have a pint on me!**

 **(Haven't put this in a while but... I do not own Undertale, or any Undertale based characters. I do own Markas Darkeyes (when he isn't owning me). The Author of this Fic does not condone unhealthy drinking, drinking under age, and urges you all who do drink to drink responsibly.)**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Mall Intermission

It's now a week before school starts. Chara is also enrolled with Frisk and Asriel for the start of the new school year. The addition of Chara has been, rocky, to say the least over the past week. Though she gets along with Asriel and Frisk best, and loves her parents, interaction among everyone else has been varied. Chara and Sans seem to be at odds a lot, neither trusts the other in the slightest. Undyne who is her usual self and also a total anime nerd gets along with her easily. Papyrus tries to make his usual effort but Chara seems to only be able to take it for so long. She has spent her time with her "brothers" so far for her time back.

Frisk wakes as the sun shines through the window of the room he shares with Asriel. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he slowly pulls himself out of bed. He wears a set of PJ's that match his usual outfit, purple with a white stripe across the stomach, the pants with these were also purple. Looking over he saw Asriel still in bed under the covers. Shrugging he made his way quietly from the room, heading to the bathroom down the hall. After he then headed down stairs where the smell of breakfast cooking hit his nose. Walking into the kitchen he would get himself a glass of orange juice, sure enough Toriel was hard at work cooking a big breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning my child." she greeted cheerfully. "Breakfast will be ready in a little while. Why not go watch some TV until it is ready."

Frisk made his way into the living room to wait. Upon entering he would find Chara also awake and watching anime. She, like Frisk, wore PJ's that matched her signature look, green with a white stripe.

"Morning" he yawned as he sat down on the couch.

Chara looked up from the spot on the floor in which she sat, "Hey, took ya long enough. Azzy still asleep?"

Frisk nodded looking up at the TV "I'll go get him up in a few minutes."

Chara shrugged looking back to the show, it was one of those action anime with overpowered characters with super spikey hair and spend way too long powering up. The two quietly watched the rest of the episode. Once it finished a call came from the other room, "Breakfast is going on the table soon, better go wake Asriel!"

Chara and Frisk looked at one another, Chara jumping up first "Race ya!" she called running past Frisk as he jumped up. The two ran up the stairs towards Frisk and Asriel's bedroom.

Asriel would still be peacefully asleep before the door opened and the two humans ran in, dog piling him in the bed. Asriel flailed and woke with a start as the weight of the two humans hit him. "Ak, what are you two doing!?"

"Hah I won!"

"No way I did!"

Neither were listening as they wrestled, ending with Asriel on the bottom, Frisk on top of him, and Chara at the top. "You two never stood a chance, and you call yourselves men." she teased.

"I'll get you next time..." Frisk laughed pulling himself out from between the two sending Chara toppling.

Asriel pulled himself up "You two are something else, sheesh." he mumbled. He yawned and stretched sniffing the air, "Breakfast is ready?" The other two nodded with big grins.

Once all three of them were finally at the table, Toriel brought in a large breakfast of Waffles, eggs, bacon, juice, and fruit. "Eat up my children, today we are going out school shopping."Frisk smiled at this, while Asriel and Chara groaned. After they ate, washed, and dressed, Toriel herded the three out to the SUV she had purchased now that she had such a big family. After a short drive they arrived at the large mall in town. It had recently been purchased by a new company, and driving up they were all surprised to find the sign changed to "MTT Mall". Frisk smiled, it seemed Mettaton was doing pretty good for himself with all his popularity to do this.

Once inside the four of them stopped looking it over, the mall was now huge with stores everywhere spread upon two floors. Some shops were monster run, some human, many had both working in them. "Well, it seems we will have quite the selection my children." Toriel mused. Heading in they all would window shop as they walked, eventually deciding to head into a shop that seemed to sell hip clothing.

"O...M...G!" came a high teenage sounding voice when they entered. It was Catty, a purple cat monster who Frisk had met in the underground. "Of all people, I, like, totally didn't expect to see you while working here Frisk!"

Frisk smiled and waved, "Hello Catty, where's Bratty?" the two seemed near inseparable.

The cat monster sighed, "Today is, like, her day off and stuff. But I've been texting with her like...all...day...long!" she smiled triumphantly. "Anyways, let me know if you see anything you want." Asriel was already looking through clothes that might suit his tastes. Chara was too, though keeping closer to the counter listening in to Frisks conversation.

After a short chat with Catty, Frisk walked over to start looking over clothing with Asriel. The two picked through the section for anything interesting. Frisk ended up finding some nice clothes that fit him, and to his surprise even found a T-shirt similar to his sweater! Asriel got some basic clothing and MTT logo wear. Chara found some nice clothing and a Blouse in her sweater pattern.

Catty rang them all out, "Oh, these are good. You all picked clothes that, like, tottaly suit you!" she complimented. "Also, Frisk, Bratty wanted me to tell you she says **hi**!" the cat monster giggled. Frisk blushed slightly, he still wasn't used to being so popular, even amongst the monsters which he saved. He did tell Catty to return the hello to Bratty for him.

Once they all left the store they decided to go and get some lunch. It wasn't all too surprising that throughout the rest of the day they ended up running into many of the other monsters that Frisk had met in the underground. Including Doggo, Burgerpants, and even Muffet. Muffet gave them each a free donut even once they promised to come buy more from her shop at some point.

Once the trio and their mother had finished with all their shopping, they loaded up the SUV with the clothes, backpacks, notebooks, and writing utensils they had purchased for the start of school and head for home.

"So my children, did you have a good time at the mall?" Torriel asked as they drove.

"Yeah, it was really fun! I'm glad I got to see so many of the monsters I had met underground and that they were doing well." risk smiled.

"Well I'm glad." Toriel smiled, "I hope you all got everything you wanted while we were there." she added.

"I think so." responded Chara.

"Well for all of us _almost_ everything." Asriel smirked glancing to Chara. Who in response, gave Asriel a kick in the leg and a glare worthy of her old self. "I mean, yeah we got everything we need." he quickly corrected himself.

"I am very happy for you my children." she took no notice of Chara and Asriels little interaction. "Then you will be prepared for the start of school next week. Oh, I am so proud!" she chuckled as they pulled into the driveway.

School would be starting in a few days for the three, and with it a completely new adventure!

* * *

 **Markas: today is a truce, it's a holiday, time to go have a drink! Have a great St. Patrick's day!**

 **May the road rise up to meet you.**  
 **May the wind always be at your back.**  
 **May the sun shine warm upon your face,**  
 **and rains fall soft upon your fields** **!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Somewhat Normal Beginnings

**A/N: Wow, here we are with the next Arc beginning, I don't believe it! And so many reviews, favorites, followers, and views. I shed a single manly tear of happiness! Ahem, so allow me to give a rundown, first off I am sorry this is going up so late, Fridays are my uber busy day at work and after I was dragged to dinner with friends. And by dragged I mean that I drove. Now then, time to answer comments, from top to bottom at this moment in time.**

 **alphaxbox468 - As the story is M rated I do eventually plan to add some lemon scenes. As such I wished to take this opportunity to address that. *ahem* THERE WILL COME A POINT IN THIS STORY WHERE CHARACTERS "DO THE SEX". heh. But in all seriousness, as a hopeless romantic I plan all this stuff very carefully. Trust me there will be much lemony goodness to come. But I also realize that many people might not be interested in that stuff, so I will be sure to mark when a lemon scene or chapter will pop up and mark where it ends so that people can avoid them. Also at the same time it's not going to be some nonstop orgy. So I hope you all get to enjoy both, especially because I've read many lemons, I plan to do them right. It's not going to be some half put together they stick it in and its done. I like to see it drawn out with foreplay and the good stuff. Of course im not writing a full on porno but it'll be more tasteful. Most of the time.**

 **Now that i've put up a whole paragraph on lemon scenes...**

 **SomeDude360 - Actually the name Markas is supposed to be fantasy based, as in a modern setting it would be Marcus. He's still my OC and there are many aspects to him just as there are many of him. In fact if he was in an Undertale story it would show up as Marcus...**

 **Wait a second...why didn't I notice that myself sooner! This could be bad... Right well I now have to go and...do some...things. But anyways enjoy this chapter and I'll see you all tomorrow for the super special chapter! See you all next time! *Bolts out of the room***

* * *

Chapter 9 – Somewhat Normal Beginnings

It's the first day of school, Toriel has woken everyone early and hurried them to ready themselves. Not only is it Frisk, Asriel, and Chara's first day, but also Toriel's as a teacher. As all three tiredly piled into the SUV they took off, "My children, you must try and wake yourselves. Do you not want to make a good first impression at your new school?" Toriel glanced into the rear view mirror.

Frisk was rubbing the sleep from his eyes and trying to wake himself. Asriel was trying to go back to sleep but couldn't get comfortable having ended up sitting in the middle seat. Chara was already back asleep slumped against the door. Once they arrived they were ushered out now facing their new challenge and adventure, high school.

It was lucky they would only be starting the ninth grade, starting school with many of the other humans and monsters who were just coming out of junior high. This would make for a great blank slate to meet many new people, with some exception to Frisk who was well known among most monsters.

As the trio walked in through the front doors they received their schedules. Each had a slightly different schedule, meaning they wouldn't get to be in the same class. Though they got to have some classes together only about half allowed for this, the rest were spread about. One class though all three **were** lucky enough to have together was a newly added one. Basic Magical Arts, a new class recently brought into the curriculum due to the addition of monsters and magical humans into schools. The class itself was taught by a witch who had been hired into the staff around the same time as Toriel.

"Well, looks like this is it..." Frisk said once they had found their lockers. By some strange deus ex machina, they all had lockers next to each other.

"Man, I was hoping we'd at least have homeroom together." Complained Asriel.

"I wish we all just got the same schedule." mumbled Chara. She still wasn't quite comfortable around humans other than Frisk, she didn't care to even really talk to them unless she absolutely had to.

As they made their way to homeroom first they passed Asriel's where he would say goodbye. Then they passed Chara's, she sighed and gave Frisk a wave goodbye, trudging into the room.

As Frisk made it finally to his own homeroom he would be greeted by a familiar voice, "Hey Frisk! Looks like we got the same homeroom!" It was Monster Kid, who ran flawlessly up to him.

Frisk's jaw dropped, "Wow, you made it all the way to me without tripping once!"

MK laughed, "Yeah, it's the counterweight of my backpack." Frisk looked and sure enough Kid had a backpack strapped and being held by his tail.

Frisk chuckled, "Nice, well it's something at least." they both chatted as they headed into the room to start the day. The day would progress slowly, the first period of English(literature) being a bit slow, then having math with Chara who looked super happy to see him. Then history with Asriel, it was mostly first day welcome stuff and an assignment to start reading. After that Frisk was in health class but he was alone for that one. And then a study hall in which he met new people.

Finally they all got to meet back up at lunch, "So, how's the day looking so far?" Asked Frisk as they sat down.

"Interesting enough, I already know a lot from my time as...well you know." Asriel responded. "I spent a lot of time reading books, so this semester should be a breeze."

"Psh, you got it easy then." Chara sighed, "I don't get that luxury."

Asriel shrugged, "I could tutor you if you like."

Frisk smiled, "You know I don't got that luxury either. Maybe you could tutor us both when we need it."

"Sure thing, just let me know." Asriel beamed happily.

Chara pouted, "Well it's more than that. You know I'm not a people person like you two. Your both in only like half my classes and I don't know anyone. Plus, I'm pretty sure this weird kid tried to flirt with me in third period!" she growled at that.

"Ew, what'd he look like?" Asriel asked.

"I dunno, dark hair and eyes. I didn't want to be near him so not like I looked." she shrugged.

"Well, it means _someone_ likes you. What's wrong with that?" Frisk asked teasing her.

Chara blushed, "Cause! I...I don't...I like...I just...he was weird, I don't want to be hit on by some weirdo." she stated bluntly while the others snickered.

After lunch the trio left to their second half of the day. Frisk and Chara ended up having gym together after lunch. Both of them were in for a huge surprise though when they entered to fine none other than Sans dressed in a coaches uniform. "Sup, I'm the new gym coach...well...for the guys anyways." he grinned. Frisk gulped unsure what to expect from Sans. "Don't worry, I'm really lazy, but I'm sure we can all make class _work out_ in the end." he winked. Frisk and a few others laughed, the rest of the class groaned at the pun.

Seventh period was the basic magical arts class they had together. The teacher was a young looking witch who had assured the class that she was older than all the humans in the school. She had set up the class like a science lab with everyone in groups. Frisk, Asriel, and Chara took no time in forming a group together. The class was meant to teach the new generation some important things about magic and the basics for monsters and humans alike. From here anyone would be able to go on to learn more if they truly wished. This would hopefully help to create a world where magic would once again flourish alongside technology.

Frisk's last two periods, which were made up of music and a last study hall, were without Chara or Asriel. As the final bell rang the students shuffled out after a long weary day. After meeting at their lockers the three chatted idly about the last few periods they had and made their way to meet up with Toriel at the car.

"Hello my children, I hope your first day went well." she smiled. "It's too bad none of you are in my class, but I'm sure you will get to have me as a teacher at some point." she chuckled. All three of them passed nervous glances back and forth.

"Uh...yeah mom. That would be really neat!" Asriel piped up quickly.

As they all headed for home Frisk watched out the window as the school shrank in the distance. This semester would be very interesting for them all. The thought of what life and adventures high school would bring for them made him smile, and filled him with DETERMINATION!


	10. Chapter X - Markas Boss Battle

**A/N: We've been waiting for this. You all made this possible, the awaited time is come and we are heading for where Markas is now. It's going to be a long fight but stay DETERMINED readers! LET'S GO! (Note: When you see the lines with bold in them that is the narrator (me) talking. Also any song titles which I will underline for you will let you know if you want further fun while reading what song to search up to listen to while reading as they go with the parts of the story.)**

* * *

Chapter X

 **Here we are, we've finally caught up to him everyone! It's me, the narrator and now is the time to stop Markas once and for all!**

* * *

"You really think you can stop me? I've come this far, I won't stop now." he stands tall, black hair and eyes, he is wearing some normal looking clothing of jeans and a white T-shirt.

* * *

 **Markas, stop it now! I've put up a barrier so you can't just teleport out. What can you even accomplish now?**

* * *

"I can't tell you, it would only make things worse!" he growls.

* * *

 **I can't let you go, and I can't fight you. Mostly because I'm a narrator, what am I gonna do? Talk you to death?**

* * *

"So we are at a stalemate until I can find a way out." he smirks.

* * *

 **Well no, you see I have some recruits to help me.**

* * *

"Recruits? What recruits?" but before he can even ponder this a blue aura surrounds him and throws him back as a short skeleton with a blue jacket, cargo shorts, and pink slippers appears. One eye glowing blue while the other dark and pupil-less.

* * *

 **Thanks Sans, you'll have to keep him busy for a while. I know you can do it. Well, that and I'll be throwing in help soon as I finish rustling them up.**

* * *

"Really? Sans?" Markas head tilts.

"Heh, hey now. I'm tougher than I look..." Sans smiles big then looks up. "What makes you think I can't beat him myself?"

* * *

 **After what one of our readers said it hit me more than anything. This isn't Undertale version Markas, as if it was his name would have appeared as Marcus because Undertale, at least as written by me, is modern themed. This can only be the original Markas Darkeyes. The one who shattered the fourth wall for every him that existed in the first place. Markas is connected with more or less all the selves of him in the universe. Most of them just are able to know what is going on with each other at the same time, which lets them break the fourth wall due to them also being a part of me. This one though, being the one who did it, can take on aspects of his other selves allowing him to use powers of those worlds.**

* * *

"You know, if that wasn't _my_ back story I'd be bored out of my mind right now. Heh, there you go. I'm the OG OP god version Markas. Still think you can take me on skelebro?"

Sans smile widens, "It's a beautiful day outside." Markas raises an eyebrow. "Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming..." Growling Markas balls his fists. "On days like these. Gods like you..." Markas now has a dark energy about him...

"Should be burning in HELL." Sans summons multiple gaster blasters and fires the whole array at Markas.

Megalovania starts playing in the background.

"Well let's play then!" Markas shoots forwards dodging between the gaster blasters with an insane smirk on his face as he produces a dagger and cuts at Sans. But the skeleton is fast, and seems to simply slide out of the way with ease dodging it.

"Hah, Chara used a knife as well, think that'll kill me?" Sans gloats.

"Oh no, but I know much more than that." Markas turns and spreads his hands as the knife floats, and multiple more appear out of the blue as well. "Try this!" the knives started to rapid fire, appearing and shooting near instantly in a hail of sharp points.

"Huh..." Sans starts warping around rapidly, each knife a death sentence to him in and of itself. "I get your _point_." He chuckles raising a hand making his aura spread to a grouping of knives and turning them on their creators.

Markas halted his attack as his own knives shot at him, but as they reached him, he suddenly wasn't there. "Well well this will be interesting. A fight of two teleporters." his voice came from behind Sans.

Without flinching Sans summoned two more blasters that shot behind him before he disappeared. Over the next few seconds knives and blasts would be seen coming from every angle and direction before both appeared in the center of the field they were in, facing one another.

"OK I see what he means. What the hell..."

* * *

 **Wow...I didn't even see that. But don't worry here is your help.**

* * *

A flash of light an out from nowhere comes...Asriel, cute little goat bro. "I'm not cute!"

Both Markas AND Sans stop and look at him very confused.

* * *

 **Oh right, well I had used some power from our views to put up the barrier. Here, let's use some more!**

* * *

The hopes and dreams of the readers who support the story fill Asriel with DETERMINATION! With all the strength his body changes and he becomes the GOD OF HYPERDEATH!

Sans chuckles "Hyperdeath huh?"

Asriel who now looks older and sports delta robes and arcane markings summons his Chaos Sabers. "Hey, it works. Now then, let me take a crack at it, this will be a battle of gods."

Sans shrugs stepping back.

Hopes and Dreams overtakes Megalovania

As Asriel steps forward. Markas swaps to only two daggers, "Hmph, you two are pests at best." Cracking his neck he shot at Asriel, their weapons clashing with a near thunderous roar of power. Sans sweat-dropped and warped back slightly further.

Markas and Asriel's weapons struck again and again as the two power houses started to fight melee. "Oh you are good, I'll give you that." Markas smirked as suddenly Asriel sent a group of fireballs his way. "I'm still better." he warped out, appearing next to Asriel.

"How good?" Asriel seemed cocky, a chaos blaster appearing and charging above Markas.

"Shit.." he blink-stepped backwards summoning a large group of daggers. "OK then, try...THIS" the daggers suddenly started multiplying on a ridiculous scale creating a sphere of them around Asriel. "Eat your heart out Dio." he laughed as the daggers started shooting from every direction.

Asriel started spinning his swords moving around starting to deflect them, but he couldn't stop them all and many were starting to hit. "This is your end!" the last of all the daggers started glowing as they shot at once. Asriel seemed as if he was about to be finished, it was over. But the end didn't come, the daggers all plunged into a giant dragon skull. Sans stood beside him, the shield fading.

"OK kid, you had your fun, let's work together."

Asriel nodded "Right, let's do it right"

Alright! You got him on the ropes if you work together!

"Your all insufferable. Fine then, I shall pull a trump card of my own." Markas smiled as the energy around him seemed to suck into him. "Let me show you an aspect of one of my selves you might like." his body started to morph, becoming slightly younger. Closing his eyes the clothes he wore transformed, becoming strange black slightly tattered MTT brand clothing. Opening his eyes they were now pitch blank, all except for the dots of pupils he had which were bright red. The dark energy surrounded both his eyes almost like a double mirroring of Sans. He spoke, his voice almost like Chara's when she was demonic, "Aspect of Underfell Marcus..." the knife he held slowly seemed to turn a sick purple.

Sans smile fell, Asriel growled as multiple chaos busters appeared. "We can take him..."

* * *

 **He's...why? WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH A FORM!? Readers, the last of your power WILL stop him, I promise. Sans, Asriel, hold on, you'll win. We all believe in you!**

* * *

 **SharaX – Dark Darker Yet Darker plays**

Markas spreads his arms again as black portals start opening all over the place staying open, one even appearing high in the sky blotting out the sun. The whole area darkens to a new moon midnight, lit by the eerie light of the portals. "Let the game begin." he would sink into a portal under him.

Asriel and Sans summoned their blasters, "This is going to get intense, and we're not even camping." Sans tried to joke.

Asriel was about to retort when something jumped form a portal, whipping a dagger at them. Sans sidestepped as Asriel blasted towards the figure but it was gone into another portal. Suddenly a high speed of Markas jumping through portals, Asriel and Sans started firing whenever they saw him, but couldn't seem to keep up while dodging daggers.

"This is getting nowhere, stop the daggers I'll stop him." Sans was sweating somehow. Markas suddenly shot out so fast it looked like he was in several places at once as a few daggers shot at them. Asriel used his swords to stop them, Sans meanwhile summoned blasters in every direction firing them all at once.

"Arg!" Markas shot into a portal and out of another into the ground leaving a small crater. "Shit..." he stood slowly having taken a direct hit. He looked pretty damaged. Now that they could see him he had taken some glancing blows during the exchange by now. "You won't beat me like that you know." pulling the portals they would move surrounding them. Markas disappeared before starting his high speed assault from up close, shooting every which way from the portals around them striking at them. Both went on the defense being overwhelmed by the assault.

* * *

 **OK I've had about enough of this. Time to finish this. I don't wanna see them being beaten any more than you guys do.**

* * *

Markas smirked and stood before a tired Sans and Asriel, both were tired, Asriel fell back returning to his kid self, and Sans stood in front of him protectively. "Hah what will you do? Another barrier? Nothing you could do can affect me."

* * *

 **Shows how much you know, there are games I've been playing your not even in yet.**

* * *

"What? Wait who is here? You..your not allowed to pull a second OC!" Markas looks shocked.

* * *

 **Who says? You changed the rules, now you get to live with it.**

* * *

Now plays, Serpent Eating the Ground – Bravely Default OST

The portal that blocks the sun starts to change, it becomes a golden color and brightens the area like a moon as something emerges through it. Slowly floating down is a silver haired youth, with purple eyes, and wearing green robes. The figure seems to have some arcane markings on it's face and cannot be figured to be male or female. The figure holds a tall staff with a gem on the end.

Markas, this is Sage Starkeeper. You have yet to meet in the game I play Sage in. But your going to get to see his ability full force.

Sage smiles and touches down to the ground next to Sans and Asriel. "Hello." Sage says in a pleasant voice.

* * *

S **age has an interesting curse, no it's not that sage is genderless like Frisk sometimes is. Sage can eat peoples souls. Kirby's the soul right from you. But that's too good for you my friend, instead we're going to one up that with Sages true power. Now, feel all the last of the hopes and dreams of our audience!**

* * *

A ball of energy drops down, moving fast but suddenly slowing as if in slow motion above them all. Sage drops the staff. Exhaling and moving their hands down in an upside down triangle Sages mouth opens very wide, wider than normal the est of their face moving up. Suddenly a purple whirlwind appears sucking from Sage's mouth. The ball of energy gets hit and in a great light is pulled down and sucked into Sage. Closing their mouth Sage gulped as the light seemed to radiate from inside the new addition to the fight.

"Y..You think I'm afraid. Even if I get beaten here I still have all the other me's in existence." he smiles again. "I wont be stopped!"

Sage smiles "That's why I'll stop this now. I do not wish to stay in this realm and I'll keep this universe safe."

Markas spits and summons a storm of daggers, "Fuck it, I'll end all three of you here. Then you'll have to see. I'm the one who will save the universes!"

Sage glows brighter before the light envelops their body, when it dissipates Sage is in a new form, a crazy cross between a human, dragon, and angel/demon. With one wing consisting of black and white feathers, and one dragon wing. The eyes now two different colors and a scaly tail curving from behind. "It ends now...This is everyone's answer to you."

Markas howls with rage and all the daggers glow dark purple before aiming and shooting towards the three. " R!"

Sage raises a clawed hand as a field of yellow flowers seems to appear from nowhere coating the entirety of the field they lay in.

"The fuck..." Sans watches speechless.

"Wait it's like the underground but...so many." Asriel blinked.

Sage smiles as a rather indescribably large floating blaster cannon the size and length of a school bus appears to the right of them, making yellow petals swirl and dance everywhere as it quickly charges, "Be erased from the Karmic Record... N!" The blast from the giant seeming orbital cannon shoots forth, overtaking the attack Markas shot, and hitting Markas "D...DAMMMIIIIIIIIT" he rages as he disintegrates.

All is quiet a moment before Sage reverts to normal, turning and smiling to Sans and Asriel before fading out.

* * *

 **We did it? We did it! HAH!**

* * *

Sans smiles and Asriel looks relieved. "It's over! Golly!"

Chuckling Sans smiles "Finally, you got some explaining to do Mr Narrator. But...later. For now, I need to get the kid home." Standing he would take Asriel's hand and they would disappear.

* * *

 **We did it! Oh man I was scared for a while there. Sans and Asriel did an amazing job, but so did you all! Sage could only have gotten his soul if Sans and Asriel did enough damage, which they did but it wouldn't have stopped him from using his other selves! But with all your DETERMINATION and help we stopped Markas, your power was enough to put Sage into Oversoul mode, and with that Oblivion Cannon destroyed Markas' existence so he couldn't! You all made it possible to defeat him. Now we will have a normal story once again! Whew. Now then I have to take the time and fix this area before anyone finds out. I'll be seeing you all in Monday's chapter. In the meantime, all of your who were here and reading, following, favoriting. You all gain a level! You've earned it!**


	11. Message From the Author

**A/N: Sorry everyone today is just an Authors note. I wanted to address you guys a bit and explain why.**

 **First off in regards to Saturdays chapter that was not supposed to be part of my cannon story and more just a fun little thing to throw out for people to read. I am sorry for those who did not like that. If you do not like that I did this I will refrain from that in the future.**

 **As for this weeks chapters I am sorry to say that today and tomorrow there will be no chapter. Reason being over the weekend I took a small tumble down some stairs and I am aching too much to write more than this little snippet to you all. I send you all my deepest apologies and hope you will still stay with me as the series resumes its regular schedule in a few days.**

 **Thank you all for reading and being with me so far.**

 **-Zarame**


	12. Chapter 10 - Bully for You

**A/N: Wow it's late, but worth it to get this chapter out. Sorry my slight delay on this turned into a long one. After falling down stairs a bunch of other bad stuff happened throughout the week. I had a filling at the dentist, I caught a cold, I burnt my tongue bad (I still can't taste!) All in all, it SUCKED! But i'm back. I hope everyone had a great Easter if you celebrate it! Anyways, I do have a short announcement before we begin and I'm sorry. But these are important for letting you, the readers, know important things about the story.**

 **So, with this week off I had realized just how crazy I was in my release schedule. So in order to try and ease myself while still letting you all have the quality of story I have been writing, I am changing my release schedule to be as thus. 2-3 chapters a week, on various days between Monday and Saturday. I figure that should allow me to keep ahead better, and write better chapters. While still making sure you all get chapters regularly. Even in my week of I've still gotten a ton of people favoriting and following. I'm so happy, and I thank you all so much!**

 **Now along with the new people, and old readers, and other things. This is just a "if you got the time" thing, I'd like to know, how many of you would be interested in seeing this story through all the way? To senior year? To College? To married? I'm curious as to what some of you would be interested in, feel free to comment or PM me about this as it helps let me plan and pace the story for everyone! Also I plan to start on my second real full length fanfic soon, it will be based on the game Persona, an Atlus game and sub series of Shin Megami Tensei, and the Devil Summoner and Survivor series. So if anyone is a fan of the series, look forward to that as well.**

 **Anyways enough of me rambling, LETS GET ON WITH THE SHOW..er...CHAPTER! As usual, I am not Toby Fox, I do not own Undertale, or any of the other stuff that makes Undertale wonderful other than my own brain for writing this and all of you readers that for without would make me some weirdo writing words to no one on the internet!**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Bully for You

It had been a few days and the school routine was starting to set in. Wake up, head to school, classes, go home. Luckily the monotony of it was easily broken with friends, games, and the other ordeals of life. Today was no different, Asriel, Chara, and Frisk were to meet up to head home. As a teacher since the first day Toriel had to stay later and with no clubs yet, the three children had an hour of time to kill after their ride home...via Sans. Who, of course, was always happy to do Toriel a favor, especially to help out Frisk.

Frisk finished gathering his books from his locker. He had been running late today, and knew Chara and Asriel would be waiting for him. Swinging his pack up onto his back he closed the locker, the hall was pretty empty with most of the students having already run for the buses.

"Hey, it's that kid...what was it, Priss?" a voice suddenly rang out through the empty hall. Up walked a small group of students that definitely stood out as the "wrong crowd" sort of kids. "Your the one who went and brought back all the monsters and stuff aren't ya?" The guy was big and obviously worked out, the other two with him had smirks and faces that pretty much had "stooge" written across them.

"Heh, yeah, monsters." one of them echoed.

Frisk gulped steppin gback defensively, "I didn't think you were much of a hero. You look like even less of one up close even." The big guy grinned wider, the other two moving so Frisk was surrounded.

"Them monsters must be big wusses if they needed someone like you to free them." One of the other two piped in, "My dad says that monsters are just filthy creatures trying to measure up to humans."

The leader chuckled, "Sounds about right. What do you think monster lover?" He pushed Frisk back, his grin becoming wicked.

"No! Your wrong! Frisk stared up at the bully with defiance and determination.

The three bullies laughed. "Well then, I suppose we'll need to make you see it our way then. Get 'im!" The leader threw a punch towards Frisk, who was easily able to dodge thanks too all the fights he had survived in the underground. "Hey, stand still runt." They closed in, but Frisk slid out between them. "Chase him you idiots!" Frisk rand own the hall, with the bullies right behind him.

Turning a corner he stopped dead just short of colliding with Chara. "There you are!" She glared at him.

"Golly Frisk, whats been taking you?" Asriel added as he appeared next to Chara. As the bullies rounded the same corner Frisk jumped and moved next to the other two. Asriel looked them over, "Hmm, I'd heard a few bullies were starting to appear but..."

Chara smirked, "Oh, Is that all?"

The leader blinked dumbly, then got his tough act back. "We don't got any beef with you two. Move it." his lackeys were right next to him now.

Chara looked back to Asriel and Frisk "I got this." she chuckled. As she approached the trio of bullies they all broke out laughing.

"What's this? Sending your weird girl clone on us? What's she gonna do? Give us a stern talking too and wag her fing-" he never got out the last word as Chara jumped and uppercut the guy right off his feet. Before the other two could even process what had just happened she proceeded to flip kick the second bully, and roundhouse kick the third. All three fell to the floor with a perfect KO.

"Heh, weaklings." Chara spat, Asriel applauded.

Frisk frowned "I could have talked them down Chara!"

She shrugged "Guys like this only know fists, not reasoning. Besides, they're only knocked out." She turned and walked past, "Let's go before we get in trouble. I bet Sans is waiting for us." Asriel and Frisk looked at each other and turned running to catch up.

"Where'd you learn those moves Chara?" Asriel asked as they walked down the hall. She waved a hand idly, "Watching anime with Undyne and then we would try and imitate them." She smiled.

"Um aren't you supposed to NOT do that?" Asriel responded. She just shrugged again as the three stepped outside.

"Hey kids, sure are late. Hope nothing too exciting _goat_ your attention." came Sans' voice from off to the side. The three all turned to see the short skeleton walking up to them.

"Just ran into a few guys who seemed to have a _bone_ to pick with Frisk" retorted Chara. Sans eyed her a long moment, then shrugged it off. He had a long day himself and still had to come back and do a few things. If it were not for his teleporting, he'd never get everything done and have time to still be lazy.

"Ok, hands in." Sans smiled bigger. Everyone put their hands on top of his as if they were a team getting psyched for a sport. "Go team!" Sans chuckled as they suddenly appeared in their house. "There ya go." with that he winked and walked towards the kitchen. "I better also stop and clean up those kids you KO'd" he added before disappearing again. All three of them looked between each other warily.

Frisk, Chara, and Asriel soon took to doing their own thing. Frisk got right to his homework, Asriel took up some video games, and Chara retreated to her room to watch anime.

Once Frisk had finished his homework he decided to go and see what everyone else was doing. Poking his head into the living room Asriel was playing one of those more violent Zombie video games, gore was everywhere as he decapitated a Z. Leaving the living room he would head upstairs towards Chara's room. Knocking on her door a few times before finally getting a response.

"yeah, come in!" her voice carried through the door. Frisk opened the door, peering inside of Chara's room. It was pretty normal actually for Chara, cream colored walls, a Mettaton poster in one corner, a big bed and a flat screen mounted on her wall. Some video games strewn about. She was laying upside down on her bed watching some anime. "'Sup?" she asked giving a Sans impression.

Frisk shrugged, "Just finished my homework, thought I'd see what everyone was doing." Chara looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Um...also I did want to kind of thank you for rescuing me earlier. Even if you did have to beat those guys up."

Chara sat up, luckily her cheeks were naturally rosy. "Hey, no need to be all mushy. No one gets to pick on you but me. Ya know?" Frisk laughed and nodded. "Anyways, sooo...wanna...watch some anime with me?" Frisk smiled and gave a thumbs up. Chara moved over on her bed as Frisk sat with her. She didn't fully understand why, but right now she felt very happy, there wasn't anything different or special about the moment, it was just them two hanging out. But it filled her, with determination!


	13. Chapter 11 - Nimbly Dodge

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it's so late for a new chapter, some weird stuff going on at work made it hard to get any writing done. But do not worry I plan to get ahead of myself again with this new schedule and the upcoming weeks. Anyways so, I don't have much to talk about with the story, no one has voiced any negative opinions or concerns or questions to really answer. But I have gotten so much feedback on how they want to see the story progress with Frisk and Chara and Asriel into adults and stuff. So I plan to, all your words have really moved me and I want to make a great story for you all because of it! Thank you so much. Anyways I hope you enjoy today's chapter and I am also posting a second extra after I put this chapter out to make up for this slow posting week.**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Nimbly Dodge

It's now been a few weeks, the students are making their way to their homerooms. It's Monday, everyone is in the usual beginning of the week funk. As the students take their seats the morning announcements come on, "Hello students, welcome back from your weekend." The voice rings happily over the speakers. "Before we go into our usual morning announcement routine, we would like to remind our students that this Saturday will be our annual Homecoming dance. This years dance is the first dance we will have as a mixed human monster school..." The announcement went on to go over the same usual rules for the dance and wished them well before moving to the rest of the daily announcements.

At lunch Frisk, Asriel, Chara, and Monster Kid would all be sittin gat a table. "So, anyone know who they wanna ask to the dance yet?" Asked MK as he set his tray down carefully balanced on his tail.

Asriel and Frisk both shrugged. Chara waved it off, "Eh it's just a dance."

Asriel chuckled, "So if you were asked you'd say no?"

"I suppose it would depends honestly." She shrugged.

"On?" Asriel raised a brow.

"If I feel like it, sheesh." she grumbled back before digging into her lunch without another word. The other three spend the rest of lunch chatting about the dance and some recent events.

Next period, Frisk and Chara had gym class, after changing they would both find the boys and girls classes sitting together in the gym. Sans walked out in front of the big group, "Sup. So the girls gym teacher is sick, so today is a coed day." He chuckled, "So instead of our usual units, today I have something a little more _fun_ in store. Everyone head over to that half of the gym please." The class walked out, the gym itself had lines for all assortments of sports to play on the floor. On a line dividing the gym were a line of red rubber balls.

"We're playing dodge ball?" asked one student.

"Yup" Sans responded walking out.

"So, like, how are we picking teams? Boys 'v' Girls? Captains?" Asked yet another girl.

"Heh, nope."

Sans stood at the line, "You all are one team." His smile widened as his eyes went black, "And I'm the other." the magic in Sans' left eye glowed like a blue flame.

"Better show your stuff or your gonna have a... _bad grade_ " Frisk and Chara looked at each other, was Sans serious?

Chara smirked, "Alright, lets show him we still got it partner." Frisk smiled and nodded.

Sans raised his whistle to his mouth, and after a moment the whistle blew, impressively for someone who had no lips. Immediately all the students ran for balls. Sans let the whistle drop and stood with his hands in his hoodie pockets. A moment later a hail of balls sailed towards him. Rapidly Sans would start warping around dodging every ball. "C'mon, you all can do better than that." he taunted. Suddenly all the balls were encased in a blue aura and floated up. "Aww, looks like you all kinda, dropped the ball on that one." he chuckled as his blue aura started surrounding all of the balls on his side of the court. "Suppose it's my turn now." All the balls shot back across the court, bouncing off multiple surprised students. When it was done every student had been taken out of the game, except for Frisk and Chara, who stood determined against Sans. "Heh, I shoulda known you two would make it."

Frisk grabbed a nearby ball and passed it to Chara, grabbing another for himself.

"Hah, you bag of bones! We won't lose that easily!" declared Chara.

A few balls that had made it back to Sans' side floated up, "Well then, it seems you two got some real _balls_ to keep going." Sans chuckled. One ball launched towards Chara, but was immediately knocked away from a shot by Frisk.

"Why didn't you throw at him!?" Chara glared back to Frisk.

"You know I'm more defensive..." Frisk stood by his pacifist nature even in dodgeball.

"Ooh...fine. You stay on defense and I'll go offense." At this point the rest of the students had cleared off the court leaving room to watch the two face off against their coach.

The next few minutes became an all out dodge-brawl. Chara chucking dodge-balls at Sans, him dodging and sending more back at them, only to have Frisk knocking them out of the air with his own shots.

"We can't keep this up forever..." Frisk complained as a he finished protecting them from another volley.

"Yeah, we need to come up with a plan!" sighed Chara.

Sans sent a few more balls their way, still with a big grin on him. "I can keep this up _ball_ day." he laughed.

Frisk moved over next to Chara, he had an idea. Whispering to her she listened keeping her eyes on Sans. Suddenly she blushed a little looking at him "WHAT? W...will that work?" She asked. Frisk nodded. "Fine then, this next volley we got this."

Sans was watching them, they were planning something. Chuckling he thought he'd try something as well then. Floating up a new batch of balls he waited. Frisk and Chara each grabbed two balls as well. "Going on the defensive won't save you." Sans taunted. "It was fun." he fired out five balls in a spray towards them.

"Now! Frisk yelled as both him and Chara launched their own and knocked four of the balls out of the air. Frisk then rushed in front of the last ball, spreading his arms, Chara appeared behind him wrapping her arms around his torso and bracing against him. The ball hit Frisk square in the chest, but he stuck it out with all his determination, wrapping his arms around and holding. The two of them were pushed back by the force of the ball, but they stayed up, Frisk had caught the ball.

The magic faded from Sans' eye and his normal pupils reappeared. "Well...looks like I'm out." his smile widened. "The class wins." Everyone else in the class was watching dead silent, the whole thing was less than five minutes, but they all had their jaws dropped at the display. "As a reward, everyone can have the rest of the period as a free period, do whatever you want." Sans winked and turned walking off the court.

It took Frisk a moment to finally be able to drop the ball, his hands felt a bit numb. Chara realized she was still holding Frisk and quickly let go moving away from him with a sigh of relief. She hadn't been sure that would have worked, but as glad it did.

The other students suddenly swarmed around them in awe.

"Wow, how were you two able to do that?"

"Can you two also use magic or something?"

"Do you play on any sports teams?"

They were bombarded with excited questions. "Woah! W..we just are pretty good at dodging." Frisk chuckled moving through the crowd, looking over he noticed Chara with a look like a deer caught in the headlights. He knew she didn't care to be in big crowds, and being the center of attention wasn't doing her any favors in that. Moving over he grabbed her arm and pulled her through the crowd, "Heh, ok guys enough. Don't crowd, she's...uh...claustrophobic." he quickly explained her reaction away. The crowd was starting to disperse as they left. Though by the end of the day Frisk and Chara were legends. Apparently Sans' had pulled the dodge-ball game with all of his classes, and they were the only two to win. Although they heard that Asriel had come pretty close to it. But lost in the end when he started getting too cocky for his own good.

As the three of them met up to head home they chatted about the day. "Hey kids, have a good day?" Sans finally appeared next to them to bring them home.

"Sure did." Frisk smiled.

Chara gave Sans a sharp look, "What was up with the gym class? What kind of grade would you be giving when you were using magic."

Sans' smile widened, "Trust me, it's for future lessons, it'll make sense. Besides, I thought it was a good chance to _school_ you." he and Frisk laughed, while Asriel face palmed, and Chara growled. "Anyways, let's get you kids home." The three of them stood together with Sans as they all warped out to home.

Meanwhile... A student watches from the shadows, little to their knowledge...


	14. School Schedule

**So, this is a basic class schedule I had made for Frisk, Chara, and Asriel. Unfortunately you cannot put tables on here, so I doctored it up as best I can for anyone in full screen. Also I put a more phone/user friendly list at the bottom so you can see their classes in order. Anyways I hope you like and that this helps with some things. I'll admit now I made this just so I don't ever have a plot hole of them being in classes at the wrong time. heh.**

* * *

 **Period_** **Frisk_** **Chara_** **Asriel**

* * *

 **1st/HR_** English_History_Music

* * *

 **2nd_** Math_Math_Health

* * *

 **3rd_** History_Health_History

* * *

 **4th_** Health_English_English

* * *

 **5th_** Study Hall_Music_Study Hall

* * *

 **6th_** Lunch_Lunch_Lunch

* * *

 **7th_** Gym_Gym_Math

* * *

 **8th_** Basic Magical Arts_Basic Magical Arts_Basic Magical Arts

* * *

 **9th_** Music_Study Hall_Gym

* * *

 **After School_** TBA _TBA_TBA

 **Frisk:** English, Math, History, Health, Study Hall, Lunch, Gym, Basic Magical Arts, Music

 **Chara:** History, Math, Health, English, Music, Lunch, Gym, Basic Magical Arts, Study Hall

 **Asriel:** Music, Health, History, English, Music, Lunch, Math, Basic Magical Arts, Gym


	15. Chapter 12 - Asriel as You Think

**A/N: So then, it's been about a week now, and I'm very SUPER sorry! Chapters 12 and 13 were giving me some real serious trouble writing. I had a bit of writers block because I was trying to make it all super perfect. Then it hit me! Don't! These are kids in high school, it's SUPPOSED to be weird and awkward, fuck things being perfect, it's "slice of life" not "slice of perfection". Anyways you'll all get what I mean once you read it all. Sorry if this and the next chapter aren't perfect but, I thought the story would be more interesting this way. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Few quick things though.**

 **First off as I have said before my updates will be 2-3 times a week between Monday and Friday, it's not perfect because my job I work long days. I don't know if I said this before but I write this story on paper at work during free time, which I can have anywhere from all day to no time at all. Then once I get home I type it out and it gets changed to a more complete version. Then I have my bud look it over and I make further changes and corrections. Then it goes online for you all. It's not an exact science and sometimes it doesn't go through my friend before hitting the net.**

 **And last thing before we get to the chapter, I'd like to take a second to thank everyone who has been with me so far. I have over 10k views now and I hope to see 100+ in the likes and favorites at some point. Anyways As you know, I do not own Undertale, that gold belongs to Toby Fox, yay him! Anyways here's Chapter 12...**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Asriel as You Think

Morning came, Frisk woke up to the sound of the alarm going off. He would rub his eyes squinting in the morning light, Asriel was gone, apparently already awake. "Hmm..." it was very unusual though, but for the moment Frisk shrugged it off, getting out of bed and going about getting ready for school. Once he was showered and dressed he headed downstairs for breakfast. As he entered the kitchen Chara and Asriel would be sitting at the table speaking in hushed voices. Upon seeing Frisk they both clammed up quickly. Frisk got himself a bowl of cereal and sat across from them.

"Ok... Whats up with the secrecy? You two planning something?" asked Frisk with a raised eyebrow.

The two looked at him and shook their heads, "Nope, juuuust talking about a neeeew..." Asriel was trying to think of something quick.

"Anime"

"Game"

They both said at the same time, Frisk chuckled.

"Game"  
"Anime"

They reversed.

Chara cleared her throat, "An anime that is being turned into a game." she smirked confidently. Asriel nodded alongside her. Frisk stared at them a moment, not believing them for a second.

But relented and shrugged it off, "Ok then."

Chara and Asriel sighed in relief, the three of them finishing their breakfast and chatting instead about various other things.

Toriel would soon appear in the kitchen ready for work, ushering the children out the door to school. As the day progressed Frisk would reflect on the morning, pondering what Asriel and Chara had been whispering about. He tried to question Chara about it before math but she said nothing. Asriel though was a bit easier to almost crack. "C'mon, spill it." Frisk smirked chatting with Asriel, waiting for their teacher to arrive.

"I can't, I'm not...ug.." Asriel sighed, "Look, if it will stop you from asking, I'll let you know this much. It's about the dance this weekend." Asriel looked back to his desk, but Frisk sighed and nodded.

"Okok, don't pout or anything, I'll stop." Frisk sighed. The dance, what could they have been whispering about for that? Maybe Azzy had asked Chara to the dance? The three of them weren't related so it wasn't all that weird actually. Then again did Asriel like Chara in that way even? They were more like brother and sister than anything. Frisk ended up pondering over the various reasons until lunch. By lunch he had decided to drop it for a bit before it drove him nuts.

The problem though, was that Asriel and Chara were still whispering to each other and leaving him out by lunch. Leaving him and Monster Kid sitting by themselves while they were at another table.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Pondered Monster Kid who was just sitting down with his food.

"I don't know, but I wanna...really bad. But I know it has something to do with this weekend."

MK took a bite of his food, "Maybe, one of them want's to ask you."

Frisk looked at MK with a raised brow. "What make's you say that?"

The small monster shrugged, sort of, "It makes sense. At least to me."

Frisk hasn't thought of this, it put a whole new spin on all the pondering he had. Frisk would be on this the whole rest of the day trying to figure it out now. He wasn't even sure which of them might want to ask him, or even how he would respond if he had asked.

Next thing he knew it was the end of the day, and Frisk felt very confused and frustrated. Grabbing everything from his locker, Asriel showed up taking his own books for home. "Chara is gonna be a bit late today." Asriel told him. The two of them headed outside, sitting on a bench to wait. "So, how'd today go?" Asriel asked making small talk.

"Uh, it went ok. Long and a bit dull, ya know?" Frisk responded.

"Ah, so...have you um... asked anyone to the dance yet?" Az asked.

Frisk blinked, "Not yet..." Was Asriel going to ask him to the dance? Frisk's cheeks reddened slightly at the thought. Not that it was something he wouldn't consider if so, but he didn't think Asriel thought of him in that way either.

"Oh well, I haven't either, though I have someone in mind." Asriel continued.

Frisk was nervous this was leading up to that, or at least it almost seemed to be that way. "Oh? Someone I know?" he would ask cautiously.

"Well..." Just then Chara walked up to the, "Hey you two, there you are! Let's find Sans I'm ready to get out of here."

The two of them jumped up "Ok..." they said in unison.

Chara looked between the two of them, "You two are so weird sometimes... let's go." The walk to Sans' office and warp home was a quiet one. Once home they wen toff to their own things. Frisk and Asriel went to do homework in their room, and Chara took to video games in the living room. Both sat on their beds while working over their homework, Asriel occasionally asking Frisk a question on the work and some vice versa.

Finally Asriel put down his book, "So then..." Frisk was half done with a worksheet but looked up. "Hmm?" Asriel had that nervous look.

Frisk looked back to his work quickly, "What's up?"

Asriel rubbed the back of his head "About the dance this weekend."

Frisk froze, hold on, was he really going to be asked by Asriel!? "Y..yeah?" Frisk put his books aside and looked over to Az.

Asriel cleared his throat, "Well, I think...er...well. I think you should ask Chara to the dance."

Frisk had a blank expression on his face, "What?"

Asriel nodded, "Yup."

Frisk wasn't expecting that in the slightest. "Then...who are you asking?" he stammered out.

Asriel blushed, "I was gonna say earlier. I have someone I was going to ask." Asriel jumped off his bed, "I was embarrassed but... I asked Chara for some advice earlier 'cause I'm not very good at talking to girls. That's what we were whispering about. Sorry we left you out, and at Lunch we didn't want to make it a big conversation where someone might hear."

Frisk nodded still unable to find his words.

"Also, Chara would kill me for telling you this, but she really likes you." Frisk blushed at this.

Asriel laughed, "Wow, you didn't realize? You are _that_ clueless?"

Frisk frowned finding his voice again, "Hey! I'm not...ok I can be clueless at times, but still!"

Asriel laughed harder before walking over. "I've known how she felt since when she was in my SOUL. How you missed it I have no idea." Az shrugged, "But I know if anyone could get her to say yes to the dance, it would be you." he turned and headed for the door, "Besides I think you two would look good together." he gave a thumbs up before leaving the room.

Frisk sighed, he was stupid for not seeing it sooner, and for thinking Asriel was the one who was going to ask him out. Then again Chara _did_ show very little interest in going to the dance. He should have picked up on her feelings for him sooner. Picking up his books he would finish his homework quickly before tossing them aside and pulling out his phone. He had come up with a great idea to make up for everything.

The phone rang a few times after he dialed and a voice picked up "Sup?" came the voice of the shorter skele-bro. "Hey Sans, I need your help with something..."

* * *

 **P.S. Yes the title is a bit of a play on words and a silent nod to the FanFic Asriel as it Gets, which I have read, so I couldn't help but put a similar play on words for at least one chapter.**

 **Quick Thanks to CVLTheDragonSlayer for catching a big mistake I hadn't noticed I did, sorry if it wasn't what you wanted though lol XD**


	16. Chapter 13 - Charisk Begins

**A/N: OK so, Lucy got some sp'lainin' ta do. So I'm not going to lie, a few weeks back I got a new computer, $1400 of pure, unadulterated, top-o-the-line gaming machine. On top of that, I got a copy of Dark Souls III, and the Souls series is my addiction. So basically two and a half weeks later after I came out of my nonstop souls fest I realized I hadn't put up a chapter in...well...two and a half weeks! But I had noticed all the new likes and follows the story has gotten even without me posting, and if I may be Frank...**

 **Sans: But your Zarame**

 **Shut up Sans! *ahem* anyways, I am just astounded at that. I know that sounds cheesy, and corny, and untrue. But I really am, holy canoli at this rate we may even reach 100+ follows! The favorites and Views are astounding as well! Anyways, I just want a chance to say,**

 **THANK YOU! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou Thank You! All of you! Without this big of a reaction I'm not sure I would have gone past chapter 3, and here we are at chapter 13! Not to mention I'll be honest, I haven't stopped writing at work, I have up to chapter 16 on paper! Seeing all this just drives me to continue, and I promise now that my souls induced high is died down, I'll be back to posting again! (Ok there may be some souls in between but still...)**

 ***cough* Anyways, I've said my part, my authors notes will be more about the story again starting next chapter. I wont keep you any longer. Once again Undertale, anythng Undertale related, and anything from any other known TV series, Anime series, books, music, rap, etc. I don't own it, I never will own it, it all belongs to Toby Fox and/or whoever owns it, etc. It's not me though! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Charisk Begins

Two days until the dance, Frisk wakes up and jumps out of bed. Today was the day he would be asking Chara to the dance. He was feeling excited, anxious, nervous, and determined all at once. Getting ready for the day he made his way down to breakfast. Entering he got himself a glass of juice and cereal sitting down to eat, Asriel was already there eating his own breakfast. "So, going for it today?" Frisk asked Asriel as he took his seat.

Asriel smirked "You know it. How about you? Got a plan?"

Frisk chuckled "Of course I do, I'm all set."

At that moment Chara walked in, "Set for what? Got something happening today?"

Frisk and Asriel looked at each other nervously "Oh um…No, ready for school today, I got a test…" Frisk thought quickly.

"Oh…well that sucks. Heh, good luck with it." She responded still too drowsy to pick up on the obvious lie. As she got herself some breakfast the three would sit and chat about various random topics until Toriel came downstairs ready to head to school.

Once everyone was at school they all headed for their respective homerooms. The first few classes passed monotonously. Then everyone would meet up for lunch as usual, sitting together along with Monster Kid. Chara seemed to be in a pretty sour mood.

"What's wrong?" Asriel asked as he took his seat.

Chara glared at him, then relented, "That kid in third period, the one that was hitting on me at the beginning of the year. He had the gall to try and ask me to the dance."

Frisk practically choked on his food hearing this. Asriel laughed, "Oh really? What'd you say?"

Chara tossed a carrot stick at him, "I said ' **no'** of course." She huffed. Frisk gave a relieved look.

Monster Kid suddenly spoke up, "That reminds me, Asriel, you ask out that girl you like yet?" he smiled wide.

Asriel blinked "I did actu…wait, how did you know?" Asriel blushed a bit.

Monster Kid laughed, "Dude, I have enough classes with you, and I see the way you look at her."

Asriel sighed, "Well since you all seem to now know. I asked her earlier…I WAS going to keep it a secret but I suppose that's pointless now."

Everyone laughed, even Chara who was feeling a bit less grumpy now.

"So then, what'd she say?" Frisk spoke finally.

Asriel smirked, "She said yes of course!" he announced, everyone at the table congratulated him. The rest of the lunch went by with more casual conversation about the dance.

At the end of the day Frisk ended up meeting Asriel at their lockers. "Chara must already be waiting." Frisk observed.

"Heh, good luck, you got this. I got to go help Sans with something anyways." Asriel chuckled giving a quick wave and heading off in the opposite direction. Frisk blushed and sighed slightly shaking his head before heading out to meet Chara.

"Nervous?" came a voice next to Frisk as he walked.

Frisk smiled, "Yeah, but I'm also confident." Sans laughed as they headed towards the front of the school together.

"I'd be surprised if ya weren't _tibia_ honest." They both laughed as the pair approached Chara.

"What are you two laughing about?" she asked raising a brow.

"Just how _punny_ Sans is." Frisk smiled, Chara rolled her eyes.

"So…Asriel has to help me with setting up something sooo…" Sans smirked and put his hands on each Frisk and Chara's shoulders. Next thing they knew all three of them were outside of a local Nice Cream shop that had opened near the school. "Why don't you two hand out a bit here and I'll come back to get you with Asriel when we're done." Sans gave Frisk a wink before he suddenly was gone.

Frisk facepalmed, this was not the help he had thought Sans would be giving him. "What the hell was that about?" Chara huffed shaking her head. "That skeleton is missing a few screws…" She sighed and looked over to Frisk, "Oh well, at least it's not the library, right?" she smiled. "Let's get some nice cream."

The two of them entered the shop, it was fairly empty today. Few students walked home and the shop was busier during lunchtime. The guy standing behind the counter looked scarily like a human version of the Nice Cream Guy. Walking up to the counter the man greeted the two, "Hello! What can I get for ya?" The man smiled. Chara immediately answered, wanting chocolate flavored, Frisk on the other hand looked over all the flavors and finally decided on the flavor of the week, rocky road. Frisk immediately offered to pay for them both. "Well, quite the gentleman aren't you?" the cashier said making both Frisk and Chara blush. Quickly they both exited, opting to sit at one of the picnic tables outside. The weather was still quite nice, which was a good stroke of luck.

The pair sat quietly as they ate, Frisk was starting to feel nervous. Once they finished eating Frisk still was blushing, deciding it would be now or never before Sans got back with Asriel. "So…I've been wondering…"

Chara looked over to him raising an eyebrow. "Hmm?" he seemed to be struggling with saying something. "About the dance this weekend." Frisk cleared his throat.

Chara smirked, "Don't tell me you found someone to ask too. Heh, you and Azzy are alike sometimes you know. Let me guess, you're also nervous to ask and want some advice?" she teased a bit. This seemed to be the logical conclusion in her mind, that or she was being thick headed.

Though she never expected what Frisk said next. "No! Well yes, but I don't need help or advice…" Frisk, normally quiet, surprised both himself and Chara when he spoke up suddenly. Pooling all his determination and ignoring the blush on his face he turned to look at her. "Chara, I want to ask you. Would…you go to the dance with me?"

Chara seemed a bit shocked at first, then her whole face became as red as her cheeks as the question hit her. She wanted Frisk to ask her, but never thought he actually would. "Y..yes" she mumbled, where Frisk had found his voice, Chara seemed to be struggling with hers. "I… I would love to go!" She managed to get out.

"Really?" Frisk's eyes widened hearing her answer, to which she nodded softly. Suddenly Frisk got a big goofy grin, jumping and hugging her from the side eliciting a surprised "eep!" from her. "Thank you! You've no idea how happy that makes me!" he chuckled pulling away after a moment.

Chara smiled, willing herself to speak again, "You're such a dork, you know that?" she giggled leaning over and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "But I'm really glad you asked me too." She jumped up turning to face him, his face was now as red as hers.

The moment didn't get to last though when a voice piped up from behind Chara. "So, you two love birds ready to go?"

Chara wheeled around and Frisk jumped up in surprise as Sans stood there with Asriel standing next to him. Asriel had his phone out facing the camera on it right at them.

Neither Frisk nor Chara could get any more red in the face. "H…how long have you two been there?" Chara demanded.

"Long enough to have a new background on my phone." Asriel snickered.

Chara growled and suddenly charged after Asriel who laughed and turned running away. "You delete that right now!"

"Nuh-uh!" Asriel teased keeping ahead of her.

Sans stood next to Frisk as they watched laughing. "So, ya asked her out finally. I knew ya could kid, I'm happy for ya both." Frisk was happy too, and that filled him with…

Determination!


	17. Chapter 14 - Dance, Dance (Part 1)

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been TOO long I know. And I am sorry. But fear not, for here comes Chapters 14 and 15, which are marking the end of the first...um.. season? Act? Arc? Plot? I'm not sure what to call it. Already I am past writing chapter 15 of course, but it begins a new section, with new happenings, more life, and of course there will be all the fluff you could wish for, aren't I just generous. Anyways, sorry these are coming out late, as today, 5/26, is my Birthday *streamers and confetti fall* I still had work, and then we had a small party and such. BUT! Here it is! The exciting conclusion of...um...Arc 1? lets just go with that for now, ARC 1, conclusion, part 1, PREPARE THE FLUFF CANNONS!**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Dance, Dance (Part 1)

It's Saturday, the day of the dance. Chara, Frisk, and Asriel were all getting ready to go. Having only had a day Toriel had brought them after school Friday to pick out clothing for the event. Asriel had black and white dress clothes, not exactly a suit, but very fancy.

"I can't wait, this is so exciting." He straightened his shirt.

Frisk had found a nice dress shirt with his colors, blue with the pink as bands on the arms. "It'll be fun, and we get to meet this girlfriend of yours." Frisk teased.

Asriel laughed, "I suppose that's true. So, how do I look?"

Frisk gave a thumbs up "Lookin' good, I'd date you." They both laughed.

Asriel gave Frisk a glance, "Aren't you ever going to even _try_ and change up your style?" He asked, "How do you even keep finding clothes in those colors?"

Frisk shrugged, "I like my colors, also it's not that hard, and I just look and find it."

* * *

 ***Wink***

* * *

Meanwhile, as the boys finished and headed downstairs. Chara was finishing getting ready herself. She had a long dress that was a nice spring green with two yellow stripes around the waist. Toriel was helping her, sitting behind her on the bed brushing her hair. "I'm a little surprised you're taking this so well mom." She smiled, smoothing her dress over.

"Well my child, you technically aren't related. Besides, I had a feeling it might have turned out this way." She smiled running a brush through her daughters hair one last time. "All right, let's see."

Chara turned and stood straight with her hands to her sides. "You look so adorable!" Toriel said happily.

"So, how did you know anyways?" Chara asked as they left her room.

"Oh, a mother always knows." Toriel said almost in a sing-song voice.

Chara smirked, "It was Sans wasn't it?"

Toriel chuckled, "The one and bonely." She winked. Chara groaned as they walked downstairs.

Frisk and Asriel were on the couch waiting for Chara and Toriel. As the two appeared down the stairs they turned and both of their jaws dropped.

"Wow Chara, I never thought I'd see you dressed so girly." Asriel smirked.

Frisk blushed deeply, "You look beautiful…" he said in his usual soft tone.

Chara gave Asriel a look before smiling at Frisk, "Thank you."

Toriel chuckled, "Come along now my children. We must pick up Asriel's date before we head to the dance.

Chara smirked, "Oh right, well then we should definitely get going so we have time for pictures.

Asriel huffed, groaning inwardly, he hated having his picture taken.

After everyone piled into the car and a short drive they made it to the house of Asriels date, her name was Jennifer. Both she and her mother were waiting outside as the Dreemur family pulled up. Jen was a taller girl with curly blonde hair and wore a pink and white dress.

"Hey guys." She smiled walking over. "You boys dress up well." She giggled. "And Chara, you look stunning!" she turned wide eyed as Chara came around the car.

"Oh, umm…thanks…" Chara went and stood close to Frisk, she wasn't used to compliments from others outside her family.

Toriel and Jen's Mother chatted a few minutes before both parents called (demanded) the kids over for pictures.

Asriel was practically dragged over by his date, Frisk and Chara were a bit more compliant, if nervous. After a big round of taking pictures in every combination of the four, it was time to head to the school. Jen's Mother thanked Toriel for picking Jennifer up, and waved good bye as they pulled away.

At the school the sun was just starting to set in the sky as they arrived. The front of the school was decorated with balloons, and a huge banner labeled "HOMECOMING" was draped above the door. Toriel let the kids out in front of the school before heading off to park the car, apparently she was also going to be one of the chaperones of the dance.

Many couples were already entering the school headed for the gymnasium. Many decorations were set up in the halls as well, along with displays for the school's sports teams and some things for teachers.

Frisk and Chara walked along holding hands, Asriel had Jennifer on his arm looking very gentlemanly. As the four kids walked into the gym they were met with quite the sight. The whole place had been decked out with balloons, streamers were everywhere, and tables set up with snacks and punch of every king. And most amazing of all was a light ball set up on the ceiling that was sending out multicolored lights everywhere. The music was thumping a loud beat, and of all people Blooky was the one DJing the dance! They all looked to each other with grins, this was going to be a great first dance, and it filled all of them…

With determination!

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry the chapters are a bit short, I saw how long it all was and was too nervous I might make them too long so I split it to make chapters 14 and 15 which are two short chapters that are a part 1 and 2... Anyways see you in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 15 - Dance, Dance (Part 2)

**A/N: ...**

 **Ssssssssup! Sans here with a "sansational" announcement! Heh, anyways. Zarame is doing...some...uh I have no idea actually. He's around somewhere. But he asked me to give the quick chapter intro. And let you know he will be with you guys at the end of the chapter... Also this note mentions "for full effect to the chapter Que up the song "his theme" You'll know when to play it. Anyways... *pulling out a camera phone* lets see if things get a little "Frisky" hehe... *Shortcuts out***

* * *

Chapter 15 – Dance, Dance (Part 2)

The four kids had walked into the school dance. It seemed to be pretty crowded already, most of the school had shown up. Luckily the school's gymnasium was rather large to accommodate all the people. Almost immediately Asriel's date, Jennifer, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off. "Woah! Uh…see you two…" he chuckled sheepishly as they went off. This

This left Frisk and Chara alone. "So, shall we find a table of something?" Chara finally spoke up.

"Uh…sure." Frisk took Chara's hand and led her through the crowd. As they walked suddenly a familiar voice called to them.

"Frisk! Chara! Like, over here!" The pair turned only to be temporarily blinded by a flash of light. Walking over was Bratty, one of the monsters Frisk had me in the underground, and the partner of Catty. The green Alligator girl, along with her partner Catty, ran a store outside of the MTT resort. Once the pair could see fully again, the gator girl ran over to them with a camera in hand. "I can't believe you two are here! I mean…I totally can, but.. you know what I mean!"

Another voice suddenly rang out as Catty showed up next to her friend "Hey bratty, did you get any good shots for the yearbook yet?" she looked over noticing Frisk and Chara there. "Oh! Frisk! Glad to see you, like, totally showed!" She smiled.

The two monster girls looked at the pair, eyes scanning over them noticing they were still holding hands. "What? Are you two, like, here together!? Like as a Couple? And stuff?" Catty asked.

"Oh, em, gee! That is so, totes, adorbs!" Bratty practically squealed. "You two really do make a great couple, looking at you both. You match well!" Catty added.

"Well, anyways, we're taking pictures of the whole dance." "We're, like, on the yearbook committee and all." "So, anyways, we'll, like, leave you two lovebirds alone." "See you"

The pair spoke like they shared one brain the way they talked near the end.

Waving goodbye the two disappeared into the crowd, a few flashes could be seen over people's heads.

Frisk and Chara looked at one another a moment as what just happened caught up to them.

They both burst out laughing at how silly the two girls were. Continuing through the crowed they passed a few of the tables with punch and some goodies. Frisk got them both some punch, not wanting any snacks for himself. Chara though took one of anything on the table with chocolate to try. Once the pair got to a free table they could see a fair number of others around as well. Some resting from dancing, others just didn't have a dance partner. On the far side of the gym they spotted Toriel, who was chaperoning. She towered over most of the students.

Taking a few sips of punch Frisk set his cup down, talking over to Chara and holding his hand out, "So…um…wanna dance?" he smiled.

Chara smiled back taking his hand. "I would love to."

They made their way onto the dance floor, Blooky was mixing up some pretty good dance beats. Plenty of people were dancing already, everyone was really enjoying themselves.

After a few good dance songs, the next song came to an end and the ghostly DJ made an announcement "Uhm, so…if everyone could please move off the dance floor for something really special…"

Everyone looked confused as all but a small assortment of students backed off the floor, Frisk was curious, but it didn't get to last long as a new beat blared over the speakers. "Uh… ladies and gentlemen…and monsters, The…HMS Flash mob!" The students who were left all slid together in choreographed sync as the music changed to a popular song, the group starting to move as one dancing to it.

The crowed around them cheered, Frisk chuckled watching, Chara just rolled her eyes "Who would do something this dumb?"

Watching she realized the lead dancer was none other than the black haired kid that was bothering her and tried to ask her to the dance originally.

Chara turned and snagged Frisks arm with a huff, pulling him away. "Come on…"

Frisk flailed slightly, "H-hey, Chara, wait…" he protested. Admitting defeat he followed her anyways as she led him out from the gym. Frisk looked around, "Chara, should we be leaving the gym? We'll get in trouble."

Chara grinned looking back to him "Aww come on, don't be a chicken. I got something to show you."

Frisk looked back seeing everyone was caught up watching the dance mob. "O … Ok then"

Chara led Frisk up through the school, picking the lock on a door and leading him through. The door led out onto the top of the roof. The night was warm and the stars shown beautifully.

"Wow. When did you find this? Why is the school even have a roof like this?"

Chara beamed, "I found out about it weeks ago. I come up here sometimes…" She cleared her throat. "Apparently, Alphys helped design this school…"

Somehow Frisk did not doubt this, and almost face palmed at the fact that he didn't guess this immediately.

Chara walked out onto the flat open rooftop, "It's always nice and peaceful up here. No crowds, no other people."

Frisk watched quietly.

"Frisk" Chara turned towards him with a soft smile, extending her hand towards him, "Come dance with me."

Frisk moved closer, she was showing a rare smile, one meant only for him. "But, there's no music…"

Chara grabbed his hand and pulled him close, giggling as he blushed. "There doesn't need to be any."

Frisk sighed but smiled, nodding and holding her hand, bringing his other to her waist. Slowly they moved, dancing on the roof in the night.

* * *

 ***Inserts His Theme here for feels***

* * *

"You know, being out here reminds me of Waterfall back in the underground."

Frisk nodded looking up, remembering his adventure. He smiled feeling calm.

Chara looked at him, "Quiet again as usual, sometimes I wish I could still see what was going through that head of yours."

Frisk shrugged with a smile, "Never much" he teased.

Chara laughed.

Everything fell silent again in the dark. Finally, Frisk broke the silence. "Chara…" She blinked listening, "After everything that happened, and that we went through together…"

Chara moved a finger too his lips stopping him. "You don't need to say anything, its fine." She blushed a bit. "I'm just happy in the end you felt the same way."

Frisk nodded, she didn't need to be in his head to know what he as thinking.

The two had long since stopped dancing already and only held each other in the starlight. Chara looked up meeting Frisks eyes. She bit her lip shyly, he had that big stupid cute grin he always had. It made her heart race.

Slowly they both leaned in, eyes closing, their lips met with their first actual kiss. Under the stars, in the night, their hearts felt something, something more than just determination. Their hearts were filled with...

* * *

 ***Hopes and Dreams plays***

* * *

Love!

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, it's been a long time coming! And I don't believe it! Chapter 15, the first Arc is done! But this isn't the end, not by a LONG SHOT! I plan on many other things in the future! I may be slow, but I do deliver! Damn, I reread it with the music even and it even almost made me cry tears of joy! hehe. Anyways lets get into a few things before I get rolling on Arc 2.**

 **First off, 100 Followers!...well 99 as of right now, poo poo to whoever unfollowed! But I had 100! I got screenshots! Anyways, we will have 100 again, and 80 Favorites! And we are on the edge of 20,000 views! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! This just motivates me further. And now that I've had my fill of Dark Souls 3, and broken in the new computer, and caught up on every Anime, fanfiction, and otherwise I have no excuses. So let the chapters roll a bit more again!**

 **On that note, Arc 2 will still have all the fluff you all want from our two favorite characters. But I also wan't to start putting out some chapters to let us see what others are doing now that all the monsters are out of the underground. I know on eof the first I already have coming up will show us where Sans and Toriel are going to be going. As for the rest its all about order. So Undyne and Alphys, Papyrus, Asgore, maybe even Gaster? Let me know which ones you want to see, and it shall be done!**

 **Finally, I want to make a shout out to all the undertale fic writers who's stories I read and who inspired me to write this and continue to write this! (In no particular order)**

 ***Takes a deep breath***

 **Business Doge - Determined Love (Charisk)**

 **Shadows Moon Dragon - A New Beginning**

 **Killzone25 - Undertale: Asriel as it Gets**

 **FluffPuffCat - Intimacy**

 **Aceheroic - To Love Thyself**

 **(Original Name gone) The Player is in Control Now - Maybe Love's Not So Bad/Love Will Never Be Bad**

 **Greatest Dog - A Happy Ending**

 **And many many many others of which I have read and Authors I've had the pleasure of talking too even if briefly. Should any of you be among my followers you and any other Undertale fic writers have all been great inspirations to me and I cannot thank you enough.**

 **For one final passing thing I would remind everyone that Undertale and all its greatness belongs to Toby Fox, the one person who without...I'd be writing a fic for some other game or show! Anyways, thanks for sticking with me, and see you all in Arc 2, starting with chapter 16!**


	19. Chapter 16 - A Real Date?

**A/N: Wow it has been a while, much too long. For that I'm sorry, there is a lot happening irl and well. As Jim would say "I'd rather not talk about it." *Cough cough* ANYWAYS. Chapter 16, arc 2 begins, a little bit of an intro in store. I have some fun and interesting things happening for the up coming chapters, time is gonna skip a bit just a forewarning. BUT fear not, it is all for the sake of the story.**

 **I would like to address a couple of things. First is that while talking to some of you I was given the idea to split up the story into separate books/stories. I had thought long and hard (heh) on it, but I have decided to continue this one story. If a new story pops up from me it will be an actual different one.**

 **Anyways I would like to thank everyone who is still with us, everyone who enjoys my story. A big shout out in this chapter to Cooperjordan who gave me a few good ideas for this season/arc and ts879. Thanks to both of you, and everyone else who reads, enjoys, likes, follows, and messages me or leaves reviews! Alright then, let's get on with it, Arc 2 everybody! *Applause and cheers!***

* * *

Chapter 16 – A Real Date?

One week later, the events of the dance still lingered in everyone's mind. Frisk and Chara had not told anyone about what happened on the roof. They had managed to sneak back into the dance before it ended leaving no one the wiser they had been gone.

Today was a lazy Saturday, nothing seemed to be happening for Frisk as he lay on the couch still in his Pajamas. Asriel was out with Jen who inevitably was now his girlfriend. It was big news in the house, Toriel had been elated to hear the news. Of course this also helped put any attention off of Frisk and Chara, who had been claiming the dance was a one-time thing.

Frisk sat hanging upside down off the couch boredly flipping through TV channels. The house was quiet, Toriel happened to be outside attending to a garden she had started. Chara hadn't been seen since breakfast, most likely in her room watching anime or something. Finally he settled on a channel, turning himself to lay out on the couch. Suddenly though the silence was broken, "Friiiiiiiiiisk!" Chara appeared over the side of the couch pouncing on Frisk. With a yelp Frisk partially flailed from the surprise attack, looking up to Chara who was grinning wide and had him pinned down.

"…Hi Chara" was all he could think to respond.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Frisk chuckled, "Being bored and being attacked by you." He stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

She blushed a little "Oh, well… I wanted to ask you. There's this new movie I reeeeeeaaaalllly wanna see. So I thought that maybe, you know, you'd like to come see it too…with me."

Frisk thought about it a moment, "You mean like a-" he was cut off by Chara's hand over his mouth.

"Yes…don't say it, but yes…"

Frisk snickered and nodded. "Good" She smiled and jumped off him "I'm gonna go get ready." She backed slowly towards the stairs before zipping up them.

Frisk shook his head chuckling. Pulling himself up off the couch he would turn off the T.V. and head up to his own room to get some clothes on. He had showered, but decided it was too lazy a day to do much more, though now he had reason.

Just as h was pulling on his pants the door burst open "Oh I forgot to mention-" "Chara, knock first!" Frisk yelled quickly covering up.

Chara laughed blushing some still, "Hey, I was in your body for _how long_? Nothing I hadn't seen… or used." She teased.

Frisk's face turned bright red and quickly he finished putting his pants on. "What did you want now?" he grumbled a little.

Chara was still snickering, "Oh right, there's a new restaurant that opened I wanted to visit as well, so we're gonna go." She smirked, "I'll let you finished getting dressed though." She winked walking out leaving Frisk still blushing.

Once finished and ready Frisk headed down finding Chara waiting for him in the living room. "All right, let's go!" The two decided to walk as the mall was not all that far.

"Can you go let mom know we're going out?" Chara put on her sweetest smile.

Frisk sighed and nodded, he wasn't going to win this one "Ok ok, hold on then." Frisk headed out back.

Toriel had her usual wardrobe on, the delta robes she MUST have had a whole closet full of. And over the robes she wore a gardening apron, a sun hat, and gloves to protect her hands. She was just finishing putting a flower into the garden as frisk jogged over. "Hi mom!

Toriel gave a smile, standing and patting some of the dirt off her "Good morning my child, how are you today? I see your finally dressed." She chuckled.

Frisk laughed too nodding, "Chara and I wanted to go to the mall today."

Toriel smiled and nodded, "Oh, well OK then, would you like a ride, or did you need a few dollars of spending money?"

Frisk put up his hands "Nono, we are walking and I still have allowance left. We just wanted to let you know where we were going."

Toriel accepted this, "Ok, I trust you both. Just watch out for trouble." She wiped her brow with a handkerchief and sighed, "I think it's time for a small break for me. Enjoy yourself children." She smiled to Frisk

Frisk gave his goat mom a big hug before turning and jogging back off to the house and disappearing inside. Toriel chuckled to herself, "They grow up so fast…"

Frisk walked back in through the house, Chara seemed to be waiting impatiently by the door "We good?" she asked excitedly.

Frisk nodded opening the door, Chara grabbing his hand and pulling him after her. The mall was only a ten minute walk from their house and the day was nice enough that it wouldn't be any bother to them.

Making their way across the parking lot and sea of cars they finally made it to the busy mall, due to it being a Saturday many people were there of all ages. "The movie won't start for a while so we have time to get our tickets and some snacks." Chara noted looking at her phone. Frisk was pretty much just following Chara now while they made their way towards the theatre.

"You must really want to see this movie if you're willing to brave these crowds." Frisk teased sticking close to her. Chara took his hand gripping it a bit as they walked, "Well…that's also why I asked you along kinda." She leaned against him slightly while they walked.

Frisk chuckled pretending to b hurt "Oh I see now. You just didn't want to face the crowd alone, I'm only here to escort you."

Chara jabbed his arm lightly "T..That isn't the only reason and you know it!" she pouted.

Walking up to the large theatre they looked up at the large billboard in front of it. The theatre itself took up apportion of the mall itself and was on two floors. Chara moved up to a free window and asked the cashier for two tickets to the new movie. Frisk looked over its poster, the movie itself was an anime they both liked that finally got onto the big screen. Once they each had a ticket it was on to buy snacks, drinks, and popcorn.

Heading into the theatre the seats were fairly packed but the pair were able to find two empty seats near the further back together. The movie itself was a mostly action packed movie, keeping them on the edge of their seats for most of it.

After the movie they both walked out of the theatre chatting about how amazing it was.

"I can't believe it, all that power and the heroes didn't bat an eye. Chara smirked.

"Not to mention those new powers and forms, guarantee those are going to show up in the new season." Frisk nodded with a knowing smile.

Their plan was next to head to get a late lunch at the new place Chara wanted to visit. Moving through the mall they laughed and chatted. Coming around a corner the two would stop dead, there walking towards them from the other direction were the three bullies who had been beaten by Chara for picking on Frisk earlier in the year. They had stopped picking on Frisk, but whenever they saw them the three would give glares and such. They all wore leather jackets and most people seemed to move away from them just due to the aura of annoyance they seemed to have that day.

Seeing the two the trio slowed and moved over towards them, "Well well, if it isn't the monster lover and his girl clone." The leader smirked and his two lackeys chittered behind him.

Chara growled, "Just because we aren't in school doesn't mean you have to bug us, get lost or I'll beat you down again." Frisk stepped behind Chara.

"ooooh, still a feisty one aren't we? I'd been hoping we'd run into you two again." The leader taunted. "It's been a long time coming but we want a bit of revenge." The other two stepped closer, "Ya see this time we are ready for you. Been studying up you see. I may not like school, but that doesn't mean I haven't _learned_ a thing or two from it. For example." One of his two lackeys suddenly put his palms together, slowly pulling them apart and sparks crackled, a small box of energy quickly expanding out, growing and moving over all five of the teens encasing them all.

"See, we learned us some magic, this field will allow us to all…conversate, while no one will interrupt us." He had a dark grin now. Outside the field though a few people had noticed some people vanish, but could not figure out where too, assuming a teleportation spell had been used. Anyone who walked through the area might feel a bit of residual magic if they had the talent for that, but that would be all.

Chara glanced back to frisk, "Know any magic yet?" she asked. Frisk shook his head. Sighing she looked back "Me either honestly." The leader of the three smirked pounding his fist into the other as his skin turned silver and metallic. "This is gonna be easy then." As the three bullies moved closer menacingly. Frisk gulped, Chara glared reaching slowly for her pocket.

Then, suddenly a cracking sound could be heard, the sound followed by a crash looking as if glass shattered everywhere as the extra dimensional space they were in shattered.

Five confused teenagers suddenly appeared in the middle of a crowd of passerby's. The three bullies were dumbfounded by the situation, the leader clearing his throat and blinking, "Uh…well…we were going easy on you today, just know that next time won't b this easy. Let's go boys." His skin returned to normal and they took off walking quickly into the crowd.

Near by a few random people could be heard chatting about what happened. "Wow did you see that!?" one guy said.

"Big deal, didn't you just finish learning fire magic last week?" his friend responded nonchalantly.

"Well… yeah but seeing new magic is cool, all magic is cool!" the first retorted.

"Whatever, let's go I'm hungry." The friend sighed.

"Yeah yeah, so am I." the two started walking off, "By the way, you still never told me what magic you decided to learn." He added.

"Cause I don't need you being all jealous." The friend laughed as the pair turned the corner and disappeared.

Frisk and Chara had quickly walked off themselves. No need to stick around as the center of any attention. The two made their way in the opposite direction, only stopping once they were safely in another section of the mall.

"That was lucky…" Frisk finally said.

"I bet I coulda taken them…but…it as weird though."

"Yeah. Let's just go, I'd rather not have to worry about them coming back.

Chara pouted, "Can't we still head to that new restaurant, pleeeeeeease?" she gave him her puppy dog eyes.

Frisk sighed but smiled, "Okok, we should be fine in public anyways." Taking her hand the two made their way to the new restaurant, a very quaint and almost old timey looking place set up to give a old yet new feel.

As they were seated and gave their orders Frisk and Chara fell into idle conversation.

"You know…" Frisk thought out loud.

"Hmm?" Chara raised an eyebrow sipping her water.

"It's been some time now. I wonder what everyone's been up to lately." Frisk pondered.

Chara shrugged, "Same old stuff I bet." She laughed.

Frisk nodded with a smile as their food arrived. "Yeah, but still…" he shrugged as they dug in. Eating the delicious food a part of Frisks mind in the back of his head, could only wonder what his friends were all doing, likely having their own adventures here in the human world, and that filled him…

 **WITH DETERMINATION!**


	20. Chapter 17 - Sans & Toriel (Soriel)

**A/N: Hey everyone it's been a while, there is a lot to catch up on. so let me run through this as painlessly as I can.**

 **For starters, sorry it's been so long. I'm going to be honest I love writing the story and sending it out to everyone. But copying it from written to typed is just sooo monotonous, it kills me. I think I've come up with a way to type it all up though so I can get these out more regularly without slowly killing myself.**

 **Also for this chapter I apologize in advance if it's not quite up to par. I'm experimenting with some new/different writing styles. As well as I'm not as good with setting up the side characters. I'm better with Frisk and Chara. But it's ok! Cause I have up to chapter 20 written so hopefully this will be the only really not completely up to par chapter.**

 **Let's see...ah You'll notice I now have a picture up for the story, and I am sorry ts, I know you had given me one but this is the thumbnail I truly wanted as it is one of the pictures that inspired me with this story. heh.**

 **Lastly thanks for all the reviews, people who have stayed with me, and those who are supporting me in spirit. And see you all in chapter 18!**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Sans & Toriel (Soriel)

The sun shines in through the window of a familiar replica of one of Snowdin's houses. As the light cast over a bed shaped like a race car. The covers rustled and out sprang a tall skeleton wearing race car pajamas. "AH, ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL MORNING!" he exclaimed in his usual over the top way. Stretching himself out, he would begin his normal morning routine. Exiting his room and walking down the hallway to the second room on the floor. Knocking on the closed door a few times the tall skeleton would exclaim "SANS! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES! IT'S A NEW DAY!" With that he would turn and head downstairs knowing his brother would eventually wake up on his own. But he felt it was a good start before heading downstairs to make breakfast.

Inside the bedroom, which surprisingly lacked the odd fire coming from underneath it, a short stocky skeleton in a blue hoodie would already be out of his bed and readying himself for the day. This was definitely contrary to his usual behavior but today was a special day to him. "Heh, Paps sure is going to be surprised when he sees me already awake. I bet it'll make his jaw drop off."" Chuckling the shorter skeleton walked over to his closet and walking in shutting the door behind him.

Meanwhile downstairs the pantry door in the kitchen suddenly opened and the smaller skel-bro would step out greeting the taller skeleton already cooking in the kitchen. "Sup bro." he smiled.

"AH! BROTHER! I AM GLAD TO SEE YOU AWAKE!" Papyrus greeted loudly. "PERHAPS YOU ARE FINALLY SHEDDING YOUR LAZY WAYS?"

Sans chuckled walking over and opening the fridge, "Sorry Paps, only shedding my bedding early today for something special." He pulled out a bottle of ketchup and started drinking from it closing the fridge. "Which reminds me, I'm going to be late, so I butterfly fast." He smirked. "SANS I SWEAR YOUR PUNS WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME!" the taller skeleton shrieked.

Meanwhile…

In another house well known to all, the covers on a bed would slide off as the sun entered the room. A wide yawn from a fussy muzzle, two furry feet touching the floor. Slowly standing everyone's favorite goat mom awoke with the dawn, squinting in the sunlight. After a moment she would smile, bright as the sun itself and stretch herself, "Ah, another beautiful day." Jumping straight into a well-practiced morning routine she made her bed up nicely, gathered some clothing for the day, and headed to shower. It was the weekend, so there was no reason to worry about rousing the children, they would wake on their own in time. Heading back to her room she did note, Asriel still seemed to be asleep, Frisk and Chara were cuddled up together on Chara's bed (In their PJs over the covers to her relief) both half-awake watching Saturday morning anime. Setting her nightwear out on the bed for the next night, Toriel was ready for the day. With that she would head for the kitchen where she would make herself a cup of coffee and start on breakfast.

Back with the Skele-bro…

Sans had left the house after he finished his breakfast, and a few well-placed puns much to Papyrus' annoyance. Walking down an alley, and appear out of another only blocks away at a nearby store. Out front of the store a few kids Sans recognized as some of his students sat around. As soon as they noticed their teacher they all jumped up and scattered with quick greetings to their teacher. The short skeleton smiled wider watching them before walking over and entering the store. After a little bit he find what he wanted, going and purchasing and heading to the door. Walking through it he would arrive outside at another more familiar door. Reaching up he gave a knock, and a voice came from the other side. "Just a moment!" came a voice from inside.

On the other side of the door…

As expected the smells of breakfast got all her children up and to the table. Toriel smiled as Frisk, Chara, and Asriel all meandered to the kitchen and sat down with hungry looks. "Well well, good morning my children." She said happily as the kids mumbled various good morning with varying degrees of energy. Dishing out the delicious smelling breakfast Toriel sat at her seat. "Come now, it may be Saturday but you can at least perk up by this time of morning." She sighed with a smile. "Ah well…" Toriel picked up a fork and started to eat.

About half way through breakfast the teens all seemed much more awake. "So then, do you have any plans for today my children?" she asked seeing this.

Asriel shrugged "Not really." Chara nodded the same for her.

Frisk thought a moment "There was a anew exhibit at the museum I wanted to go see today."

Toriel's smile brightened "Oh that sounds lovely."

After breakfast the children dispersed as Toriel gathered the dishes and cleaned the table. Starting to wash them she was joined by Frisk who appeared next to her. "Would you like some help mom?" he asked.

"Thank you my child. That would be wonderful!" Together they would wash and dry the breakfast dishes. As they worked Toriel chatted with frisk a bit. "How have things been between you and Chara?" she asked curiously. Frisk faltered blushing bright but quickly regained his composure. Toriel laughed glancing at him "I am still a mother, I know much more than you all realize you know."

Frisk looked down quickly continuing to dry the dishes he was handed. "Um…well, things are great actually…"he smiled.

Toriel nodded "I'm glad, you both look so cute together." Seeing Frisk's face brighten she smirked a bit. Deciding she had teased her _son_ enough she decided to change topic. The two chatted while they finished the last of the dishes. Once they were finished Frisk would run off to get ready for his plans. Toriel dried her hands when a knock came at the door.

All together now!

Toriel opened the door blinking a moment before her gaze moved down to the shorter skeleton brother who stood with a big smile and his hands behind his back. "Oh hello Sans. What brings you here today?" she asked.

Sans cleared his throat, "Hey Tori… Well I was in the area and all. So I was kind of wondering.." The skele-bro's face flushed a little blue.

"Hmm what is it Sans?" Toriel asked smiling kindly.

"Hehe, well. I had today free, and was wondering if, maybe, you had today free and would…heh. Like to..uh…go on a..a date with me?" he held out a small bouquet of flowers he had bought. He was definitely nervous, he hadn't even been able to make any kind of pun.

Toriel blushed wide eyed, a moment of silence followed which made Sans gulp.

"Yes" the silence was broken with that one word. "I would love to!" Toriel beamed taking the flowers happily.

"R-really?" Sans grinned wider and jumped for joy after quickly composing himself he coughed into a fist and looked up to the goat woman of his dreams. "I have just the place for us. We can even stop after for lunch."

Toriel chuckled "I'd like that. Here, allow me to put this in water and grab my purse.

Sans nodded, "Of course." Toriel went inside to prepare quickly. The short skeleton, feeling relieved and happy, jumped again "Woo hoo!" he laughed. Once Toriel reappeared again looking more ready for a day out, he gently took her hand. "Let's go then." The two of them disappearing with Sans shortcut off to their own adventure.


	21. Chapter 18 - Hot Winter Night

**A/N: Hey everybody, it's been a long while. To make an extra long story short, I lost my job and have been doing everything I can to fix it, along with family stuff and pretty much being all mopey about it. Anyways, i'm still job hunting but I haven't forgotten about everyone here waiting for the next chapter!**

 **Alright well, Before we jump in I need to address some things I remembered being told about.**

 **First in the whole shipping Sans and Toriel. I had said I was shipping them at the beginning of this story, and there are people out there who don't like that. Also I am aware (now) that even Toby Fox said that he would think Toriel and Asgore would get back together. I am not having that happen, mostly because of 3 reasons, 1) it's too far in now and I don't plan to retcon my entire story. 2) As I had said before I like the more realism of their pairing. Lets face it, the real world isn't a fairy tale, not everything is going to be a perfectly happily ever after with a complete family. This portrays some of that realism I feel. 3) I like the shipping, even if it's never to be. Besides this story is about Frisk and Chara, so what happens to outside characters as important as they may be, shouldn't be something to nitpick at. *ahem***

 **Secondly I am also aware of the big theory about how Chara wasn't evil, the player being the true villain, and Chara being just easily influenced. BUT, once again that background doesn't have a significant impact on the story. Though the "Evil Chara" idea line is used in the background of this story, it only comes up within the first couple chapters and hasn't been brought up again. If for ANY reason it ever is used for a future chapter. I'll make sure to put another disclaimer about this matter on that chapter, and after posting it ill post a video of me dunking my head in ice water or snow or something. lol**

 **Anyways, I hope that is everything and if not I'll answer more questions and more on my story as they are asked or reminded to me in future chapters.**

 **Quick warning, this chapter very slightly starts dipping into the more dirty stuff, very slightly, but all the same this is a quick warning. Fear not, the juicy stuff IS in the future. But...well..you'll see! I haven't been writing for a few weeks so I'm a bit rusty. Remember to like and follow if you haven't, send me your reviews! I love hearing opinions and talking to people about my work! And all of you enjoy Chapter 18 of Slice of Undertale!**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Hot Winter Night

It's a cold winter morning, weather reports tell of incoming snow. Frisk and Chara are visiting Alphys' lab. Frisk and Undyne are chatting off in a corner while Chara is getting checked over by Alphys and Sans who happens to be wearing a lab coat. "Well…your body seems to be getting along normally." The small lizard scientist spoke happily.

Chara grumbled, "Then why am I the only one who can't seem to learn magic?"

Alphys sweat dropped "W…well, it might be due t-to how your soul w…was trapped before." Alphys had been working on her stutter, but it still appeared when she was nervous or intimidated.

Sans smirked, "Hey, no sweat. Maybe you're just not trying the right stuff."

At this point Frisk and Undyne walked over, "Cheer up Chara, I can't use magic either." Tried to make her feel better.

Sans rummaged through his lab coat pulling out a bottle of Ketchup and starting to drink from it. "Well Frisk, you know that's not completely true. Your magic is special and just…can't be shown off, or used right now." Alphys and Undyne gave Sans confused looks, for which Sans responded with a shrug. "I'll explain another time…" As of the moment only Sans, Frisk, Chara, and Asriel knew about Frisks reset power. They had long since decided it was best not to tell the others about it. Even now Sans would likely be dodging Alphys' questions for a while.

Chara sighed, "Well I never needed magic before anyways. It would have been cool thought." She hopped off the examination table.

Frisk shrugged, Undyne smiled big "You just gotta get SUPER TOUGH! Then you'd never need magic at all!"

Chara smirked and giggled, "I am tough!"

Sans laughed "Good, then you can deal with this "tough" luck." He winked. "Anyways, I gotta head out, me and Tori got a date." With that the small skeleton took off his coat and set it aside before walking off and disappearing all together.

Frisk shook his head with a chuckle. Chara shivered "Still not sure how comfortable I am with that…"

Frisk nudged her with his elbow "Why? Don't you want Sans to become our… "Dunkle!?" Frisk laughed while Chara, Alphys, and Undyne all facepalmed.

"Well at this point he can't become any more of a bad influence." Alphys gave a slight smirk.

Chara puffed her cheeks "Can we just go now?"

Frisk nodded turning to the other two "It was great seeing you both again."

Alphys nodded and shook Frisks hand, "Of course, anytime."

Undyne picked up Frisk and Chara together into a crushing bear hug. "Don't be a stranger now, Punks!"

Chara smiled "Right, especially if I wanna learn to get tougher!"

After exchanging good byes and bundling themselves up Frisk and Chara left the lab starting on their way home. The snow was starting to come down heavily "Don't worry Chara, I believe you can learn magic. You just need a little more time." Frisk took her hand as they stepped out onto the streets.

"I know…I had known magic before. It's just this body I have, right?" Frisk nodded.

As the pair got home they stepped in, the snow had quickly shipped into a blizzard. "Brrrr…Glad we made it when we did." Chara shivered pulling off her boots and coat.

"Yeah" Frisk doing the same. "Seems we may get Snowdin."

"Don't even joke!" Chara whined.

Frisk went and checked around, "Guess mom is still on her date, and Asriel is still out at his friend Jimmy's house. Don't think he'll make it home unless Sans picks him up." He took a seat on the couch stretching out a bit.

"Oh, so we're alone then." Chara smirked.

"Seems like iiit! oof!" Chara had suddenly pounced Frisk and snuggled up against him.

"Friiiisk, I'm cold! Warm me up!" She teased.

Frisk smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "You're encourageable. You know that?"

Chara giggled shifting herself and sliding her hands up under Frisk's shirt. "Aww, but your nice and warm!"

Frisk blushed slightly leaning up and giving her a gentle peck on the lips. "Fine then, I'll warm you up a bit." He smiled letting his hands slide lower.

Chara giggled "Hey now, didn't think you'd be one to get all Frisky!" she winked.

"Well, I did flirt my way through the underground at one point." He replied and wiggled his eyebrows.

Chara rolled her eyes "I know, I was backseat for that one." She shook her head. "Oh well, now your all mine!" before Frisk could respond she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Outside the storm raged on, and elsewhere at a restaurant Sans and Toriel were waiting for their dinners. "Well its looking pretty bad out." Toriel said with a worried tone.

"Looks like a usual Snowdin night." Sans chuckled across from her. "You could text the kids if your that worried though."

Toriel nodded pulling out her cell phone, flipping it open she frowned, "It seems this the storm has left me without any reception…"

Sans put his hands up slightly, "Hey now, I'll just pop in and check on all of them. I'd think Asriel is still at his friend's house right?" the short skeleton asked standing. Toriel nodded, "Oh Sans, you needn't trouble yourself like that."

Sans shook his head "Nonsense, besides you know until you're sure they're OK you'll worry all night. Don't worry I'm going tibia right back." He winked. Toriel chuckled as he turned and walked off disappearing. Within a few minutes wait he would return. "Asriel is fine, he is planning to stay overnight at his friends through the storm." Toriel seemed relieved at this, "Now for Frisk and Chara. Hopefully they made it home before the storm started." Sans chuckled and turned walking off and disappearing again. Minutes later he would reappear again with a dark blue blush. "No yep, they made it home, they're all right without us."

Toriel looked confused, "Whatever do you mean Sans?"

Sans coughed "Let's just say they won't be cold tonight." Sitting back in his chair he chuckled. This simply confused Toriel more though.

* * *

Back at the house Frisk and Chara were both frozen, on the couch, shirts off, Chara straddling Frisk, both staring at the spot near the door where the shorter skeleton brother had just been standing.

"Tell me that wasn't Sans…" Frisk mumbled.

Chara gave a nervous chuckle "…wish I could…doubt he'll be back, or when he does it won't be alone."

Frisk fell backwards with a sigh "If he says anything to mom things are going to get really weird I know it."

Chara shrugged "Not much we can do about it now." She looked down at Frisk, her devious smile returning as she drank in his body. Frisk chuckled looking back doing the same. Chara moved back pressing her body against his. "Well if we're going to be in trouble anyways. Might as well enjoy ourselves while we can." She teased with a wink. Frisk looked up into her red eyes, he knew they shouldn't, but with Chara like this he couldn't say no.

Leaning up Frisk pressed his lips to hers letting his hands wander Chara's body. "I suppose so then." He smirked. Just then, the pair felt a slight draft, odd with the house closed up making both teens look around again. On the table was a piece of paper with some writing on it.

 _" Hey you two, don't get too "Frisky", of later you'll have a bad time._

 _-Sans_

 _P.S. That means no "bone"ing. "_

Both teens turned bright red, they could definitely feel their sins crawling on their backs. Quickly separating the pair grabbed their shirts. "Uh, I'm getting hungry, are you hungry? I think I'll go start dinner for us!" Frisk said before beating a hasty retreat to the kitchen.

"Good idea, I..uh..need to freshen up!" Chara ran upstairs quickly.

* * *

At the restaurant Sans came back and sat down just as their meal was served. "What exactly was that all about?" Toriel asked eyeing Sans.

"Don't worry Tori, I just left them a little note and some skel-adult advice." Both of them chuckled.

* * *

At home Chara walked downstairs feeling a little relieved after a cold shower and finding no Sans and Toriel waiting for her. From the kitchen the smell of food wafted out making her stomach growl. As she made her way into the kitchen Frisk was just finishing setting the table, having taken the time to set it romantically.

"Heya, hungry after all?" he asked with a cheerful grin while pulling out a chair for her.

Chara sat down "You didn't have to go all out like this."

Frisk blushed a little taking his place at the table. "I wanted to though, it was fun."

The storm raged on outside while the two enjoyed a warm romantic night together, filling them both with… DETERMINATION!


	22. Chapter 19 - A Day in The Life

**A/N: I was so happy with the reviews I got with the last chapter, and all the people that still like my story and gave me messages rooting for me. So today I took the time to type out the next chapter just for you guys! Thank you sooo much!**

 **Alright so today's quick musings. Thank you karbonkevin for pointing out that homophones suck. But i'll be fixing that and watching for those in the future. PheonixxNinja, in the end though everything is a theory, a game theory!** **( •_•)⌐■-■ / (⌐■_■) /** **For ts879 and everyone else who is waiting for it, I am writing this for a story not just smut. There WILL be those lemony chapters everyone is waiting for, be patient. For the most part as I had have said before I want them to be a more appropriate age for my own peace of mind. Once everything is to my liking I'll be able to write it without it turning out to be garbage. And last but not least a shout out to everyone else who has been sending me messages and commenting! As I always say I love hearing feedback and thoughts.**

 **Last, last thing before we begin. I know, i'm sorry. This chapter is kinda fillerish, but it's the last of my "What's everyone else upto" chapters.**

 **Anyways here's chapter 19!**

* * *

Chapter 19 – *The title has been scribbled out and replaced with "A Day in The Life"*

Somewhere in America…

A crowd roars at a dark stage, the lights slowly light up converging on the center stage. Steam pours out as a metallic figure rises from beneath, "OH YES!" a voice echo's across the stadium as the purple and black clad robot opens his eyes and seems to come to life!

Above multicolored lights all lit across the top of the stage spelling out the name of our famous robot star **METTATON**! "Oh yeah!" his smooth synth voice echo's across the stadium. "Hello all my beauties! Are you ready for the show of your lives!?" The whole stadium rings out with cheers and applause. "Well then darlings! Let's dance!" music suddenly erupts from the huge speakers mounted on either side of the stage as Mettaton strikes a pose. The concert begins, a performance that would last a few hours with much dancing and poses. The entire party wrapped up with Mettaton dancing to his signature song "Death by Glamor".

After the show and a wonderful farewell on stage, Mettaton would retreat to the back stage, walking to his dressing room and slipping inside to rest a moment. After a few minutes spent looking in the mirror a knock came at the door. "Come in darling!"

Without even being opened a ghostly figure wearing headphones floated in. "Uh..h-hey Mettaton."

The robot smiled, "Blooky! Wasn't tonight's concert just FABULOUS!?"

The ghost nodded "You were amazing as always."

Mettaton frowned slightly "Now, now, cousin. You were just as much the star as I was. Your music is what helps me shine! Don't talk yourself down like that."

Napstablook nodded a little.

"So then darling. Tomorrow we will be heading back to see all our friends. That'll be fun, won't it?" Mettaton smiled trying to cheer up his cousin.

"Yeah, it will." The ghost gave a small smile.

"All we have to do is get through that morning talk show I'm scheduled for. Oh it will be just fabulous to see everyone again!" Standing and walking over to the door Mettaton opened it followed closely by his ghost cousin. They both chatted while they made their way to the waiting limo that would return them to the hotel they were staying at.

* * *

Meanwhile in Alphys' Lab, "Well it seems to be stable. Those notes Frisk got from the True Lab really came in handy." Alphys wiped some sweat from her brow. "Heh, I h-hope he likes this…"

Suddenly a voice rang behind her. "Well this is what you were working on."

The lizard scientist jumped. "Sans! D-don't s..scare me like that." She gasped putting her hand over her heart.

Sans chuckled "Sorry Alphys, guess my bones don't rattle enough to let people know when I show up." Sans stood next to Alphys wearing a white lab coat. It was long but fit to him like it was made for him. "So then, if you're done with that monster, ready to hunt for another?" he asked seeming to be a little more serious than usual.

Alphys quickly composed herself. "Of course, of course. Though remember, there's still no guarantee this will work at all."

Sans shrugged, "It's science, there's never any real guarantee, and we'll never know without putting in some old fashioned "bone" breaking labor." Sans' pupils disappeared, one eye lighting up glowing a brilliant blue. Suddenly he turns facing what seems to be nothing. To you, the reader though, he is staring right at you… his eye flashes and everything goes black. "Not just yet you guys…"

* * *

Back with Mettaton and Napstablook, Mettaton's private jet shuddered slightly from turbulence, nothing it couldn't take of course. Mettaton sat in a seat looking out the window bored while Blooky hovered over another looking very nervous.

"Blooky, calm down dear, we're fine." Mettaton sighed. "Besides even if the jet did go down you're already a ghost!"

The ghost nodded "I know…" The flight was only a few hours, but a quiet few hours that seemed to stretch on for him.

Eventually they would land, stepping off the plane to a slew of flashes and cameras as paparazzi swarmed the area. Luckily airport security knew ahead of time the two were coming and quickly stepped in. Escorting the pair through the airport to a limo that was waiting for them. Getting in they sped off, heading through the city, their destination was a quaint little house in the suburbs. The house of Toriel and her three children Asriel, Chara, and Frisk.

Upon arriving the pair made their way up to the door, reaching up and ringing the doorbell. "Ah it's been too long." Mettaton smiled to his cousin. The sky was clear, the ground had a fresh layer of soft snow on it.

The door opened, a familiar furry face of Toriel peering out. "Oh! Mr. Mettaton, and Mr. Napstablook! What brings you here?" She asked with a big smile.

Mettaton returned the smile "Toriel! Darling! Please, just Mettaton. We were back in town and wanted to pay a visit to our good friends."

Toriel moved aside "Please, come in! You know you're always welcome!"

Mettaton and Napstablook thanked Toriel as they entered. Inside Asriel sat on the couch with his girlfriend Jen watching T.V.

"Ah, Asriel darling, it's so good to see you!" Mettaton exclaimed upon noticing the two. Napstablook floated just behind his Cousin "Oh…uh…hello Prince Asriel…"

Asriel smiled and hopped up off the couch "C'mon Blook. You don't need to call me that anymore. We're normal monster folk now." The ghost nodded.

Suddenly Jen was next to Asriel with stars in her eyes. "Ohmygod, You… You **THE** Mettaton!" she turned to face Asriel, "You never told me you knew **THE** Mettaton…and for that matter, that you were royalty!"

Asriel gave a sheepish smile rubbing the back of his head, "Well it uh…never really came up?"

His girlfriend rolled her eyes "What am I going to do with you?"

Mettaton watched the back and forth with a smile "Oh aren't you two just adorable!" he chuckled. "You must be Jenifer, I've heard about you from Asriel last time we chatted." Mettaton greeted the girl energetically.

Asriel cleared his throat "So, what brings you two to town?"

Mettaton responded dramatically "A couple of _stars_ like us can't come visit old friends? Asriel darling, I'm hurt!"

At that moment Toriel walked in, "We seem to have many guests today. Mettaton, Napstablook, would you care for a cup of tea?"

"Oh that would be fabulous!" Exclaimed Mettaton.

Blooky nodded with a smile and floated over to chat with Asriel and Jen.

Mettaton, meanwhile, followed Toriel into the kitchen. "It really is nice to be back. I've even been contemplating taking a small break from my glamourous life and living back here with everyone for a while." Mettaton mused taking a seat.

"A break is needed once in a while." Smiled Toriel as she set the pot on the burner.

The robot chuckled "So, what have I missed? Anything of interest while I've been gone?"

Toriel took a seat across from the superstar robot. "Ah well, things have been quiet around here. Work, school for the kids." She smiled. "Oh! Sans finally got up the nerve to ask me out!" Toriel giggled girlishly.

Mettaton lit up, "Oh? Dear that's fabulous! I wondered when he might finally show some backbone." He snickered. "I'm so happy for you. Send him my regards next you see him."

Toriel nodded ears perking as the water came to a boil letting a high pitched whistle. Standing and walking over to fix the tea.

"So, what of Frisk and Chara, are they not here today?"

Toriel poured the water into cups with teabags, "Today they are out some a date." Returning to the table she set the cups before each of them."

"Really!? Frisk and Chara? I never would have guessed." Mettaton smirked picking up the cup.

Toriel chuckled "I thought you would have known."

Mettaton sipped his tea. "I feel bad but I had lost touch with everyone for a while when I was on tour, thus why I'm back now even.

Toriel nodded holding her cup "Time does fly, hard to believe only a year and a half ago we escaped the underground."

The robot star sighed "I know, we've come so far so fast. Not everything is perfect yet but still things are working themselves out."

The two sat in silence a moment sipping their tea before Toriel broke the silence "I'm sure things will continue to work out for us all." She smiled.

"We can only wait and find out." Mettaton nodded "But with kids like Frisk, Chara, and Asriel as our future, I think we can expect great things."

Toriel nodded, she watched her children grow each day, laughing, loving, and running towards a bright future. One that would be filled…

With DETERMINATION!

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, good chapter. Can't wait for 20. Not really sure what happened with my title, I guess Sans really didn't want me to have the setting on him.**

 **Sans - "Hey there pal. I know you have a story to tell and all. But be a chum and don't peek into my business when I'm not expecting it. Kay, buddy?"**

 **Ahehe, sorry Sans. It sometime's has to be done.**

 **Sans - "Yeah yeah, just be more careful or the editor might have to become edited."**

 **What's that supposed to mean? Hey, where are you going? Sans? SANS! ... Well great. Let me go deal with him, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. See you!**


	23. Chapter 20 - A Totally Expected Journey

**A/N: Hey everybody! I got a new job finally! Which means...I'm going to be back to slow getting some stuff out. But that will not be until about chapter 22 for reasons you'll know at the end of this chapter. Hahahaha-coughcough- Anyways. I uh, don't really have anything else for the pre-chapter sooo...here it is enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20 – A Totally Expected Journey

Summer had finally arrived, school was out and all the kids decided to meet up for a picnic. Most of the group have arrived. Frisk, Chara, Asriel, Jennifer, Monster Kid, and a couple of other human and monsters who had tagged along from school had planned a gathering for the end of the school year.

"Ah another year of school finally over!" MK exclaimed plopping down on the blanket they had spread out.

"It wasn't all that bad" chimed in Frisk setting down a big basket of food they had brought with them.

Asriel laughed walking up "Only you'd say that frisk, you got straight A's! Even in BMA, and you can't even use magic!"

Jen walked up next to Asriel giving him a friendly shove, "You got an 'A' in that too remember.

Asriel shook his head "But I have magic and lots of practice with it." Asriel and Jen took a seat as well.

Frisk looked around, "Where's Chara?" he wondered aloud.

Monster Kid shrugged "Haven't seen her all day. She has to be on her way though."

Asriel smirked "Bet she's getting chewed out by mom for her grades."

Frisk sighed "I offered to help her with her homework. She's always so stubborn…"

Monster kid chuckled "But it's because of that she finally learned magic."

Frisk leaned back against the tree they had set their picnic under. "True, she can even give Az a run for his money now."

Chara had eventually discovered due to her now mostly magical body, similar to a monsters, she had to learn and use magic in that was rather than as humans normally do. The difference in that monsters can draw upon their own powers and strength for magic, while humans draw on the power of the world around them. Frisk was some other anomaly all together but only a few knew of his power and even then it kept them mostly baffled.

Soon enough Rabbit kid, Rabbit girl, and her little brother Cinnamon arrived. Monster kid greeted them as they joined the chatter. Next more of their new human friends arrived.

Frisk sighed.

"Hey Frisk!" Ariel called. Frisk looked up questioningly. "Just go look for her, bet you'll bump into her somewhere along the way here."

He blushed slightly but nodded understanding, standing up and jogging off. His brother understood him too well.

"He must really like her…" a boy from their class mentioned watching.

"She's really lucky." Rabbit girl added.

"Now if only we could just man him up a little, right Az?" one of the guys nudged him snickering.

Asriel laughed "Frisk is Frisk, that will never change." Everyone chuckled before starting to finish setting up the food for the picnic.

Frisk headed out of the park and followed the usual path towards home. As he turned the corner he slowed as a rustling came from a nearby bush. It could have been a lost dog or something, but it was definitely bigger than a squirrel or cat or raccoon. Frisk slowly crept closer eyeing the bush, reaching a hand to move the leaves aside and see what was in it when suddenly a hand shot from the bush and grabbed his arm.

"Boo!" shouted a voice as the hands owner jumped out from the cover of the bush.

"Hello to you too Chara." Frisk giggled.

Chara stuck out her tongue, "You're no fun, no one can get the scare on you."

He shrugged "I'm just too alert I guess."

Chara laughed, "Sure you are, that's why I always get the jump on you at home."

Frisk snickered "Ok, Ok, most of the time." Frisk took Chara's hand. "Everyone's waiting for us. Let's go!"

Chara sighed and nodded, "All right then."

"Did mom give it to you cause of your grades?" He would ask as they walked.

She nodded "Yeah but I'll just do better next year. I still passed at least…"

* * *

Elsewhere…

Sans and Alphys sat in a lab looking over notes. "The only one to have interacted with him was Frisk…" Sans mumbled eyeing the notes with a serious look for the normally easygoing skeleton.

Alphys scratched her head. "Well, after everything that happened, these readings are bouncing all over the whole world."

Sans chuckled, "Well this'll sure make me world weary."

Alphys turned to a computer and hit a few buttons lighting up a map on the screen. "Do you really want to do this? More importantly, will Frisk go along with it?"

Sans shrugged, "I have to try. I'll talk with the kid about it soon." He yawned, "For now I'm gonna go take a nap. Thanks for all your help Alphys." With that he walked off disappearing into a shortcut.

Alphys went to shut down the computer they had been working on, "I can't believe all this started because of that **core**. I hope you know what you're doing Sans…"

* * *

A Few Weeks Later…

Chara stood at the doorway of Frisk and Asriel's bedroom looking stunned as Frisk packed a travel backpack. "That's it!? You're just going to up and disappear on some random adventure with that little bonehead!?" She was more than a little angry at Sans who had approached Frisk and asked him to leave with him. Though neither Sans nor Frisk would let on why such a trip was necessary.

"Because I promised I would. It already took a lot of convincing to get Mom to let me go, and she's making me keep up on all my studies and school work while I'm gone. Even when we are leaving before school is started yet."

Chara walked over and sat on his bed crossing her arms. Frisk closed his suit case and sat next to her "I'm not supposed to tell anyone but…" he looked down. "…I'm going to help Sans track down his father. He may be alive somewhere. After he helped rescue you and Az I owe him."

Chara sighed "Fine… I guess I understand then." She looked over at him "That won't stop me from missing you."

Frisk smiled "I'll miss you too, and I'll write you every chance I get." He put his arms around her "I'll be back before you know it."

Chara snuggled into him "You better, or I'll find you and kick your butt." She leaned up and pulled him into a soft kiss.

A moment later the sound of a throat cleared caused them both to jump apart. "You two are something else. Gag!" Asriel laughed walking into the room. "It's gonna be quiet without you around bro." Az looked over to the packed bag taking a seat in his computer chair. "On the other hand I can finally get more time to work on my YouTube video's!" he joked.

Chuckling Frisk stuck out his tongue, "Better make some good ones, I'll be watching."

The three of them laughed together, the next day Frisk would be leaving and even he was unsure exactly for how long a fact that hung over the trio.

* * *

Later that night…

The house was quiet, all the lights were out while everyone slept, or most of everyone. In the room of Asriel and Frisk the human lay awake while his goat brother slept peacefully across the room. Tomorrow Frisk would be leaving for another adventure. The thought of it excited and scared him. Closing his eyes he could hear a creaking in the house. Someone was awake, most likely going to the bathroom or to get a glass of water. He needed to sleep, Sans would be there in the morning, then again he would likely sleep in and be late. Another sound, the faint sound of his bedroom door being slowly and carefully opened, then closed. Frisk lay still, squinting into the dark to see who it was. A familiar figure made it's way to his bed, sliding under the covers with him.

"Chara…" Frisk whispered quietly.

Chara's form hugged close to him. "Shh…I just… wanna be close to you before you leave." She whispered back.

Frisk moved his arms around his girlfriend feeling himself relaxing a bit. The two could feel at peace in each other's arms. Slowly the pair drifted off, knowing Chara cared so much for him gave Frisk the courage he would need to leave on this adventure, and filled him…

With **DETERMINATION!**

* * *

 **A/N: So I know this chapter was a little short but I have good reason. Allow me to explain so you aren't too mad at me.**

 **Chapter 21. is going to actually be made up of the letters being sent back and forth between Frisk and Chara, this will be the whole of chapter 21 but I'll be putting up one letter every day or so to keep things interesting. This is also important because chapter 21 is going to also BE a whole second story i'm writing to publish a little later so you won't get all the details from the letters but you'll know the gist of what's going on. The full adventure of Frisk and Sans will be the second story later (or now if you're reading this in the future.). I'm not sure how well this will go over but I like trying new things and I hope you all enjoy what will be [Chapter 21. - Letters]! Enjoy!**


	24. Chapter 21 - Letters

Chapter 21 - Letters

Dear Chara,

I know it's only been a day since we left, but so much has happened and so I thought you should know a few things as well. This way it feels like your right here with me again, I like that thought. First thing we did as we left was head to the airport using one of Sans' shortcuts. Apparently his powers only let him go so far and in actually have their limits. Who knew, right?

So we flew across the ocean and are now somewhere in Europe. I'm not sure exactly what we are looking for, or what we'll find. But I'll have to try and grill Sans about it later. Europe is a great place, apparently there are already monsters living here. Even Mettaton is a huge star here, he really is WORLD famous! Today while we're out I'll have to see if I can't find some merchandise to get as a souvenir.

Anyways, I hope everyone is doing ok over there. Keep me in the loop of everything that has been happening! I want to know all the details, no surprises. Miss you all already, thinking of you.

Love,

Frisk

* * *

Frisk,

Glad to hear everything is off to a good start, things here are, well with you gone it's not any quieter. LOL. Anyways right now it's same old thing though, Asriel is working on his YouTube channel and says he will send you an E-mail at some point as well. Be careful out there, everyone here is rooting for you. Can't wait to hear from you again soon.

-Chara 3

* * *

Dear Chara,

I'm sorry I haven't written for about the past week, things have really taken a turn for the weird. Sans and I have found what we were looking for, or one of them at least. And it was at Stonehenge! Well I should start from the beginning.

Let me start from the beginning, we had been traveling around Europe checking out a variety of weird or supernatural places. Most of them were a bust but it was still really interesting. Anyways when we got to checking out Stonehenge we came across…well I don't quite know how to explain it. Some sort of gate I guess. We ended up closing it though, but before that someone popped out. So now we have a new traveling companion.

Which reminds me, we are now traveling with a third person. That person is…um…Sans! I know I'm already traveling with Sans but this is a Sans from another dimension! A bit hard to grasp but at least he looks different. He has one pupil that's a star, a weird outfit with a scarf, and he has this giant paint brush! He told us to just call him "Ink". Anyways we are headed east to find more of these supposed gate things. Write back soon, can't wait to hear from you!

Love,

Frisk

* * *

To Frisk

Another Sans!? That's crazy and scary all at once to be honest. Personally I'd go mad from all the puns I bet are flying with those two. Still you be careful with this guy, he may be Sans but alternate dimensions. This has BAD written all over it.

Things are still the same here. Mom, Az, and I all miss you both. Asriel started putting up some videos, have you seen them yet? I even got to be in one as a guest and stuff! Try and watch when you can! ;)

Lots of Love

Chara

P.S. If you find any alternate reality versions of me and flirt with them your dead!

* * *

Frisk

Haven't heard from you in a while. How are things going out there? Are you OK? School is going to be starting soon. It's going to be lonely without you. Please write me back soon!

Love,

Chara

* * *

Frisk,

You're really worry me now, please write back. I tried calling but it gives no signal, I left you a message too!

-Chara

* * *

Dear Chara,

I'm soooooo sorry! I know it's been a while since I wrote last. I literally couldn't for a while. I literally couldn't for a time! Phone signals don't reach across dimensional boundaries and stuff. Or at least that's what Ink says. But we are all ok now. Though our journey is far from over. I can't explain everything yet, but once I'm home I will give you the whole story. Don't get too stressed out, I hope school is going OK for you guys. Remember everyone is there for you, and I am with you in spirit! I'm going to be out of contact again in a few days. I don't know for how long this time but please know I'm ok, and always thinking of you.

Yours always,

Frisk

* * *

Frisk

I'm super glad your safe and to hear from you, and super relieved! You owe me the whole story once you are safely home. I was worried! :(

Please keep being safe out there. School is going fine so far, I should be ok for now.

Love you!

Chara

* * *

To Frisk,

Hey! It's me, Asriel, sorry I didn't write sooner. Thought Chara was keeping you up to date.

What the hell is going on out there!? You have us all worried, but Chara the most. I can tell the days she gets your E-mail, she checks all the time.

I hope your gonna be home soon. She's started sleeping in your bed you know. Scared me the first time, thought you were home or something.

Anyways, other than that things are fine for now. Been recording videos and doing school work and such. So yeah, keep safe bro, and come home soon!

-Asriel

* * *

Dear Chara,

Hey, I hope everyone's all right. It's been…well a few days to me. But Ink says that time and space get warped when traveling between worlds so home it's been much longer. I'm not sure how long though, we just returned and I haven't gotten to look at a newspaper yet. I wanted to let you and everyone else know we made it back first thing! Sans and I are fine, though we didn't quite succeed, it's all over now. Once we gave our bearings and say goodbye to our new friends we'll be on our way home, so expect us within a week.

-Frisk

* * *

To Frisk

Frisk, its Asriel typing for both Chara and myself. Chara is super happy you're back and safe. Also she is peeved as heck. It's been months for us! You owe us one long story about everything that happened once you get home. Mom and Paps are also very happy you are coming home, both of them are cooking up a storm to celebrate. See you once you get home bro!

-Asriel and Chara


	25. Chapter 22 - The Return

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope everyone had great holidays! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Merry Ramadan, Merry Festivus, Happy New Years! (I don't know holidays so I hope I covered the right ones!) Anyways, sorry I've been pretty much a layabout as far as posting goes. But I hope to fix that right up! I don't have any real excuses, but for those who are interested a little background...**

 **(Skip this paragraph if you could care less about the author! XD)**

 **My new job while I wait for college to start is as a** **Barista, of course with the holidays I have many hours and am working hard. Also for Christmas I have gotten myself a Playstation 4, and many good games alone with it (Bloodborne & Final Fantasy XIV for example) as well as PSN. And in the last week I've had a cold.**

 **Well that pretty much sums up everything that's been happening with me. Now on to what you've all been waiting for! Chapter 22! Wooo! See you all next time!**

* * *

Chapter 22 – The Return

Frisk sat in his room recounting the events of his trip to Asriel and Chara. "So we finally got home, and that's what happened."

"Wow! I can't believe there are other versions of ourselves out there in other dimensions." Asriel gasped.

"I think your still keeping something from us though…" Chara had her arms crossed in a half glare.

Frisk was on his bed with Chara next to him and Asriel sat in his computer chair facing them. He shook his head, "There's a lot that happened, and much of it I don't understand. Also some things I missed myself so I couldn't really tell you." I'm just glad it's all over."

Asriel got up and stretched, "Good story, we're happy your back though." He patted Frisk on the shoulder. "Don't go disappearing again for a while now that you're back." He chuckled. "I don't think Chara could handle it." Turning he started towards the door "Be right back."

After Asriel stepped out Chara sat silently for a moment.

Frisk squirmed under her gaze a moment, "Um…Chara…I-" Whatever he was about to say got interrupted as Chara pounced him onto the bed and held him tight. "Chara…"

She buried her head into his shirt, speaking just loud enough that he could hear her. "A whole year… you may have seemed to only be gone a few weeks but…" She looked up into his eyes, her crimson orbs tearing. "For us it was a year!"

Frisk stayed silent, wrapping his arms around her. It was true that they had not been so far apart in a long time. She had kept her cool since he got home but she was very worried when he was gone and so happy when they returned. Chara was strong and independent for sure, but at the same time she had been with Frisk since the underground. Even with Asriel, Toriel, and all their friends, without Frisk near she felt an empty loneliness.

Frisk spoke quietly, keeping eye contact, "Chara, I'm so sorry for leaving as long as I did. But it was for the good of everyone in the end.

She nodded slowly "That still doesn't make it better…"

Frisk smiled, "Well I'm not going anywhere again anytime soon. I'll be right here with you."  
Chara smiled as well, "That does make me feel a little bit better." She leaned up and gave him a small peck on the lips. "I suppose this means you're a big hero…again." She teased.

Frisk blushed "Well I suppose? Not that anyone really knows other than a small handful of us what happened."

Chara smirked and slid her hand down Frisks shoulder "Well maybe someone should properly thank you." She purred.

Frisk raised an eyebrow blushing brighter now. "Oh? What'd you have in mind?" he whispered.

 ***AHEM***

Frisk and Chara both jumped apart as Asriel walked back in. Moving over and picking up a disk from his desk he turned and watched the couple silently. Putting his hands on his hips he glared at them. "Look, I'm OK with the whole relationship thing and all. Plus Frisk was away for a whole year! But show a little consideration! Close the door, lock it, put a sock on the doorknob?" he huffed. "Better yet, go to Chara's room, this is half my room remember and I don't want to even THINK about what might go on in the same room I sleep in!" With that little rant out of the way he turns and walks off.

Frisk and Chara sat frozen on the bed, after a moment they glanced towards each other then broke out laughing.

"Well, he is his mother's son." Chara got out between giggles.

Frisk nodded wiping an eye. "He did make a few good points though."

Chara shrugged "Yeah, yeah." She smirked jumping off the bed and moving over locking the door. After she turned and ran over jumping onto Asriel's bed and rolling around on it, messing it up.

Frisk laughed "What are you doing?"

Chara sat up grinning "Teaching Az not to lecture me."

Frisk jumped up, "Yeah, who does he think he is?" he giggled running over and jumping up with Chara.

She laughed and grabbed Frisks hand, pulling him up. "Quick let's go!"

The pair ran and opened the door, running out giggling, heading to Chara's room and taking refuge. Jumping onto her bed they waited a bit listening quietly.

After a short wait the pair was rewarded with a very upset Asriel yelling from down the hall. "Oh you both are dead meat! That's just not right!"

They both broke out laughing, "Laugh it up, especially you Frisk, cause tonight your bed-less!"

Frisk wondered what he meant, and the distant sound of a door slamming clued him in that he was likely locked out of his room now.

Chara shook her head "tsk"ing, "What a baby."

Frisk frowned "Well I guess I'm on the couch for tonight…" Not that it wouldn't still be more comfortable than the last few places he had slept.

Chara crossed her arms and shook her head, "No way! Tonight you stay here with me." She smirked.

Frisk chuckled "Mom would never allow that."

Chara seemed to deflate a little.

"I suppose I'll just have to sneak in after everyone else is asleep." He winked.

Chara smiled again "Oh you're so bad." She giggled pouncing on him and putting him in a head lock.

"Ak! Noooo!" Frisk laughed.

"Say Dunkle!" Chara held Frisk tight, but he had a defense.

"Never! I know your weak point!" Frisk giggled tickling Chara.

She quickly let go with an "EEP!" laughing and trying to squirm away. "No fair!"

Frisk stuck his tongue out "Oh, totally fair!"

The struggle ended with Frisk and Chara in a pile on the bed laughing. After the laughing died down Frisk adjusted himself and wrapped his arms around Chara hugging her tight. "Sorry I was gone so long though, for real." He mumbled nestling against her shoulder.

Chara moved her arms back around him, "Don't, you already apologized once. I only care that your home now and that's it. Besides now your back in time, we can enjoy the end of summer together!"

Frisk nodded and smiled "We should plan a trip or something!"

Chara nodded "I like the sound of that."

Frisk leaned in and kissed her gently. He was determined to spend as much time as he could with her now. Laying there again with his love he felt happier than he had in a while. And filled…

With De- ***Record Scratch***

* * *

At the same time in Alphys' Lab…

"So then…after all that you couldn't save him…" The small lizard scientist adjusted her classes after having listened to Sans' story of what happened.

"Well, more or less. It was his sacrifice that is keeping us all safe." The shorter skeleton brother sighed. "But hey, the trip finding him was really Out Of This World!"

Alphys rolled her eyes then turned and started typing something into her computer. "Well, on a brighter note. Your puns are as bad as ever."

Sans walked over looking over her shoulder "Of course, you should never _pun_ derestimate me."

Alphys sighed "So then, what do you plan to do? You know I could always use an assistant."

Sans chuckled but shook his head "Thanks Alphys, but I think I'm going to take it easy. I'd like my job back at the school and get my life back together."

The small lizard woman looked back to him. "Well, disappointing as that is, I understand."

The smaller skeleton smiled "Thanks for all your help…I'll see you around Alph."

"See you Sans, good luck."

She waved as Sans disappeared. Alphys watched as he left then turned back to her computer. Reaching up she hit the "ENTER" key and the screen turned black.


	26. Chapter 23 - Carnival

**A/N: It's been a while now, I realize this. Between school, work, Youtube, writing, personal life. X.X How am I still alive. AAAAANYWAYS, whatever. No excuses! It's taken time, but here it is. I won't apologize only because Sorry means I wont do it again, and lets face it. Next chapter ain't coming out within a few days that's for sure.**

 **That aside I'd like to thank everyone for their patience with me, and I'm super happy for all the people who continue to support me and love my story. Your all the best readers ever! Q-Q If I could hug you all I would, but my arms can't stretch that far! But yes, to all you named people, and all you guests who love my story so much, stay with me, it's far from over yet!**

 **Uh...not sure what else to say sooo...enjoy chapter 23!**

* * *

Chapter 23 – Carnival

A brisk breeze blew the sounds of laughter and cheer on a beautiful spring day. Frisk and Chara walk up to a booth painted red white with the word "Carnival" in big letters atop it.

"Two please" Frisk payed for their admittance.

Chara gripped Frisks hand as they entered remembering when he had first asked if she wanted to go to the Carnival.

* * *

"So Chara… it's been a long time now, how would you like to go on a date?" Frisk asked her a few days back as they were walking out from school.

Chara's eyes went big as she grinned "Really?!"

Frisk chuckled, "Sure, the carnival is in town this weekend, why don't we go there!"

"I've never been to the carnival before." Chara blushed a bit.

Frisk slowed looking at her in disbelief "What? Really!?"

"Well, when I was young it was a rare occurrence, and they didn't exist in the underground." She retorted.

"Well then, I'll have to make sure your first time will be the best time ever!" Frisk grinned.

Chara laughed and hugged onto his arm, "I'm sure it will be as long as I'm with you."

* * *

There was everything you would expect at a carnival, but for Chara it was a sight to behold. Shooting games, whack-a-mole hammer games, and further back rides could be seen towering over the tents. A roller coaster, Ferris wheel, teacups, bumper cars, etc. The whole grounds had both humans and monsters alike. Like Chara many monsters had never been to a carnival and were entranced by the sights and sounds.

"There are so many rides and games! I'm not sure where to start!" Chara felt like a child again.

Frisk laughed, "We should go on a few rides, especially before lunch. Then we can play some of the games."

Chara snickered, "Well prepared are we?"

Frisk looked up rubbing the back of his head "Um…a little."

She playfully pushed him, "I'm only kidding." Grabbing his hand she tugged him on, "Let's go then! I wanna try some of those rides!"

Stumbling slightly Frisk nodded dragged along by her, "Ok ok!"

The pair started their way towards the many rides set up. "Oh oh! Let's go on that one!" Chara excitedly pointed up to the roller coaster that loomed above most of the other rides.

Frisk gulped, "You're sure you want to go on **that** first?" Chara nodded vigorously. "Alright then…"

They moved into the line to wait, listening to the screams of those who were on the coaster already. Finally it was their turn, sitting in the car they were strapped in and the protective metal bar pulled over them. Once everyone was settled the cars started to move, shuttering forwards.

As the coaster made its way slowly up the track, slowing to a near stop at the very top Frisk looked down the side. A shiver went down his spine, Frisk who saved the whole underground, fought many deadly monsters, actually died repeatedly, but for something like a rollercoaster…

Was a big baby.

The coaster started down, picking up speed rapidly and roaring down towards the ground. Frisk practically screamed with a death grip on the metal bar. Chara on the other hand was loving the rush of the ride. She yelled with everyone laughing and holding onto Frisk around the corners.

After a few round the ride finished, coming to a halt and everyone being released from their harnesses. "Um…Frisk…it's over now." Chara snickered.

Frisk was white as a sheet and rooted in place with his eyes wide. After a minute to compose himself and the ride operator yelling to him to get off, Frisk was able to pry himself off and move from the ride. Chara walked with him until they were back to the main area, "Hahaha, oh my…your face was priceless." She finally laughed seeing he was ok.

Frisk frowned, shaking his head "I can't help it, the thought of plummeting at high speeds in a rust bucket is a bit terrifying ok?"

Chara wiped her eyes and gave him a hug. "Aww, you'll be alright."

Frisk sighed and returned the hug, "Can we ride something less terrifying next?" Chara nodded with a big grin.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon the couple went on a slew different rides ranging from the teacups ride to the bumper cars. After the two started getting hungry and found a stall that sold all manner of unhealthy foods such as hot dogs, hot cats, glamburgers, and nice cream.

"Wow, monster food has really made its way around the human world, hasn't it?" Frisk noted as they sat on a bench to eat.

Chara shrugged sitting opposite him, "Makes sense I suppose. Didn't you mention carnivals usually have odd or unusual things? For humans I think this might count as unusual food."

Frisk thought it over before taking a bite of his burger, "Yeah that does make sense."

After lunch they would head to see the gaming tents (At Frisk's insistence).

"So all I have to do is hit the plastic moles as many times as possible?" Chara asked after they had found a game to play.

"Yep, it gets fast though so be careful." Frisk smiled as the game started up.

"All right, here I go!" Chara raised the hammer, the first mole popped up, and swiftly it was bopped. "I like this game." She hit another one, the game was speeding up. "You shan't escape me so easily vermin!" The game quickly got faster, and Chara moved with it hitting them fast and hard. As the game ended the screen on top flashed "New High Score!" and Chara had her scary smile on.

Frisk sweated a bit chuckling nervously, "Uh…g-good job Chara!" he complimented as she took the tickets that spewed out for her.

Next game was a water shooting game which both of them played with water guns trying to be the first to pop a balloon. Then they took turns shooting basketballs at various nets at different distance and heights. Finally coming to a stand for throwing a baseball at milk glasses.

"Oh I got this." Frisk paid the man at the game and picked up the ball.

"You get three shots, good luck kid." The man said.

Frisk held the ball, wound it up, and threw with all his might! The ball flew straight, and missed the bottles completely hitting the back of the tent area.

Chara almost fell over laughing "Yep, you got this all right."

Frisk frowned and picked up the second ball, winding up again and throwing with everything he had. The ball sailed and clipped the side of a bottle, but it didn't budge.

Picking up the last ball he looked at it then up at the bottles. Winding up he threw it with all of his determination. The ball sailed straight at the bottles, hitting those dead on. The bottles seemed to not move for a moment. Then they suddenly shot apart. "Yes!" Frisk cheered!

The man at the booth blinked and looked at the bottles, "Wow…uh…ya…did it?" he seemed near confused.

"I get a prize right mister?" Frisk asked.

"Uh…oh yeah, sure…anything in the stall." He blankly said.

Chara hooked her arm around Frisks shoulder "Nice shot, I knew you could do it."

Frisk had a huge grin, "Sure you did." Looking up at the various prizes one caught his eye. "I want that one!" He was handed a large plushy of as frog that looked a lot like a Froggit. Pulling away from Chara he turned and held it out to her. "Here, it's for you."

Chara reached and took the plushy blushing, "Aww…you won it for me?" Frisk nodded. "Your too sweet." She was touched, leaning and giving Frisk a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!"

After the two had their fun of games they went on more rides, enjoying themselves until the sun was setting.

"Well, looks like we might have time for one more ride then." Frisk laughed looking up at the sky.

"Hmm…well then, I know just what to go on." Chara said holding her big plushy under one arm and Frisks arm in the other.

Frisk raised an eyebrow, "Come on, this way." Chara dragged him through the dwindling crowds towards one last ride. A large Ferris wheel that was set in the center of the park.

Frisk looked up at it, "Oh yeah, we never got to ride that yet."

There was no line to it, most people wanting to get on roller coasters or faster rides one last time. Frisk moved to get on, Chara moved off to the side and whispered something to the operator who nodded before running and getting in the basket with Frisk.

"What was that about?" he asked curiously.

"You'll see." She said sitting with her plushy in the seat next to her. The ride started, moving slowly as it lifted them higher and higher. "Isn't this amazing, I've seen these in movies and anime."

Frisk looked over the side at the slowly lighting up carnival. "It is nice."

As they reached the top the wheel slowed to a stop, "Uh...What?" Frisk blinked looking to Chara who jumped up and plopped next to him.

"Cliché, but effective." She smiled wrapping her arms around his.

Frisk, finally catching on with what she did blushed, "Oh…oooh." He snickered. "You watch too much anime."

Chara shrugged snuggling up to him, "Shut up and enjoy this."

Frisk shook his head with a loving sigh, turning towards her he looked down into her eyes. Chara looked up into his with a small innocent smile. Leaning up she reached and took his hand, "Thanks for today." She pulled Frisk into a kiss.

Frisk melted into the kiss, his eyes falling closed and pressing into the kiss. Chara practically purred, she loved the romantic atmosphere, and the naughtiness of making out with her boyfriend up in the private yet public spot. Holding the kiss she would move herself crawling into his lap and draping her arms over his shoulders.

At last Frisk pulled away, looking at her mischievous grin. "Glad you enjoyed our date."

Chara giggled, "It's not over yet lover boy." She winked, as he blushed she pulled him back into a hot kiss as the Ferris wheel started up again. Frisk knew their fun wasn't over just yet, though they would have to break once they reached the ground. But that feeling of excitement and joy, filled him…

WITH DETERMINATION!

* * *

 **A/N: So things are a bit rough with this chapter, the last bit was actually written right as I finished typing rather than written then copied in my usual refining and editing style, so for that I am sorry! BUT! This marks something else if you note, things are finally going to be turned up a notch! So everyone who enjoys the fluff will still get it all, and for those who want some more risqué scenes, your wishes will soon come true!**

 **On that note, I will leave you with one last thing. As I realize some people do not care for the more naughty stuff, those of you who do, and have yet to favorite me but may be following, or just have yet to follow and favorite the story. We are 20 favorites away from 200, so if we can get those last 20 favorites before...lets say by St. Patrick's Day (March 17th) I'll be releasing a "secret" special naughty chapter for everyone of the night Frisk ended up spending with Chara after his return and Asriel locked him out of his own room. So remember to Favorite and Follow if you haven't yet!**

 **See you all next time folks!**


	27. Author's Note! (EVENT TIME!)

**A/N: Hey everyone, so I know this is usually a Fanfiction faux pas, but today I am leaving just a note from the author. The new chapter is being written right now though, so do not fret! But I do wish to leave a few small minor things presented so as not to confuse people.**

* * *

 **First is on the magic in the world of Slicetale (BTW I'm referring to my world as Slicetail (Slice of Undertail) to make my life easier). I may have gone over it but I am reiterating it again just to keep everyone up to date.**

 **Starting up is monsters, as their magic each comes from and is individualized from themselves. For example Papyrus uses bones, Undyne spears, etc. This is due to monsters having weaker souls and bodies made up of mostly magic.**

 **Humans on the other hand, with strong souls but less magic in their bodies, can learn pretty much anything. That is to say they learn differently than monsters, their magic is less inborn. For those of you who play Dungeons and Dragons, think of monsters as sorcerers and humans as wizards.**

* * *

 **Now then, with that out of the way, I'd like to announce now…AN EVENT! (For lack of better words)**

 **I am going to slightly spoil that within the next few chapters our characters are going to be experiencing the thrill of the School Talent Show! I am super excited for this chapter, but I need all your help!**

 **This is going to be a chapter that needs lots of characters and background, so I thought why not let all of you get a chance to show off a little with your OC's (Original Characters)! Basically I want the chapter(s) to show off a bunch of OC's as the competition for our cast in this fun little event. With that below I will give the rules and guidelines for this event.**

 **Those who wish to, please send me a PM(Private Message) with information on your OC.**

 **I will need:**

 **Name:**

 **Age: (Remember this is high school level.)**

 **Gender: (Even if your Agender just make sure I know)**

 **Description: A brief overview of what the character looks like.**

 **Personality: A brief explanation of the character personality wise**

 **Feel free to send a picture along with the character if you wish, and please try to keep the whole bio (minus the pic) under 1 page for time sake.**

 **Now then, rules… I know people hate them, but in keeping with the fluidity I would like to put in a few guidelines so as not to break the fluidity, consistency, and logic of my world and story.**

 **1.)Monsters have only been back on the surface for 3-4 years, so unfortunately for this, no half and half human/monster hybrids.**

 **2.)Monsters of multiple races are fine, but be sure to stick to this universe. Being half monster from some other story/world is a no go. (And being part god/devil/higher being is also out, sorry)**

 **3.)Try to keep with the theme of high school student, this isn't Shonen, high school isn't a nonstop brawl of battle ready Goku/Luffy/Ichigo/Naruto types.**

 **4.)No one will get to grab any title of "Best friend", "relative", or some other relation to the main cast. This is to be fair to everyone, so I'm not going to write in anyone as "Frisks best friend", or "Asriel's cousin", or "Sans' protégée". Now small things such as "Father happens to work with Alphys in her lab." Is one thing as others do work there.**

 **5.)Use common sense, A monster who was around before monsters were locked underground is too old and would not be in high school, it's still fairly early so a human adopted by monsters would be very unlikely.**

 **6.) Anything else I do not think would fit, I will not just throw your character aside, I will correspond with you via PM and let you know my thoughts and if you wish to work with me so the character would fit perfectly here in Slicetale, I am more than willing to!**

 **That being said, it's all fair game, let's see some Undertale OC's!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I will be using as many submitted OC's in my story as I can, but if I am sent a lot not everyone's shall be seen, in which they may make appearances later, or other cameo appearances. Do not be disappointed if you do not see your OC.**

 **I plan to be fair, impartial, and show no favoritism for this, it is supposed to be fun and let you all as my readers get to have a little interaction with the story you are enjoying so much. Thank you all who will participate, and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 24 - Talent Show (Part 1)

**A/N: Hey everyone, Finally finished our next chapter! Yay! So as you know we are getting ready for the school talent show, and I am collecting OC's to be in the next chapter for that show. So for tonight I wanna give a few heads up about it. I am currently still taking OC's for our next chapter, but I will stop accepting them as of this Sunday (3/12/2017) at 12:00PM EST. After that I will begin the second chapter in what will be a 3 chapter arc for the talent show.**

 **Secondly, we only need 3 more favorites for me to release that second chapter, remember the deadline for that is going to be St. Patrick Day! So for those of you who want something a little more smutty and less fluffy, LIKE LIKE LIKE! And even if you don't Like and Follow anyways so you can be of the first to know when new chapters are released!**

 **That seems to be pretty much everything for now, but don't worry. This is where things get entertaining! Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short but the next chapter will be a bit longer to make up for it with all the fun acts I have planned for all out little humans and monsters!**

 **So, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 24 - Talent Show (Part 1)

It was a beautiful day outside, birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On days like today, we find Chara and Asriel sitting in their living room planning for the latest school event.

"Urg, I just can't think of anything to do for the talent show…." Chara grumbled.

"Don't worry, you'll think of something." Asriel smiled. "What about joining my band?"

Chara looked up at him, "YOUR making a band?" she laughed.

Asriel stuck out his tongue "It'll be the first place band to be exact!"

Chara snickered "Well then, I guess I can't join, cause if I did how would I beat you?"

Asriel laughed "Good luck then."

"What are you two doing now?" At that moment Frisk walked into the living room with a book under his arm.

"Deciding what to do for the talent show!" Chara proclaimed.

"Well, she is. I already know exactly what I'm going to do." Asriel chimed in.

"Oh?" Frisk raised an eyebfow.

"Yep, I'm gonna form a band. Why what are you doing?" Asriel asked curiously.

"I'm not telling." Frisk chuckled. "You'll have to wait for the show to find out."

Asriel frowned, "Aww that's no fair."

Chara jumped up "Hmm, well then, guess I'll have to figure it out later. For now…" she walked over and gave Frisk a peck on the cheek. "SO, what are you doing now then?"

Frisk blushed "Uh, I was about to sit and do my homework."

Chara puffed her cheeks out, "Aww, that's no fun at all."

Asriel laughed "Always the study bug." He stood up gathering his supplies. "Anyways, I need to work on my band recruitment posters.

Frisk smiled, "Good luck Az."

"Thanks" Asriel left carrying all of his supplies.

Chara sighed "I really want to find a really amazing act that can beat the pants off of Az."

Frisk thought for a moment, "Why not try giving Mettaton a call. If anyone could give you advice he could."

Chara nodded "That's a great idea!" she smirked.

"Hope you can figure something out." Frisk walked over and plopped on the couch, cracking open his book to a marked page.

Chara walked into the kitchen for a snack while she thought. Sure calling Mettaton was a good idea, being a superstar he would be more than capable. Though would he be too busy? Or worse if he just tried to make her into a mini Mettaton.

Going over to the fridge she grabbed a chocolate bar from her stash, opening it and taking a bite out of it. Moving over she watched out the window while she nibbled her chocolate, "Well…I guess it could be worse. Plus I could always just say no if I don't like the idea…" She mused to herself. Finishing her bar she threw away the wrapper, "Ah what the hell, I got nothing to lose." Pulling out her phone she went into her directory. Luckily last visit Mettaton had given the trio his personal cell number, most likely in hopes they might gloat to their friends, but this worked too. Dialing the number Chara put the phone to her ear.

A few rings later a metallic smooth voice answered, "Heeellooooo".

Chara cleared her throat suddenly feeling a little nervous for no reason. "Uh, heey Mettaton…It's Chara!"

"OOH! Darling! How ARE you?!"

Chara chuckled a little, "Uh, fine… Listen, I know you're super busy and all but…"

Mettaton cut in "Oh nono! I'm never too busy for you kids!"

Chara smiled feeling better "Well, we have this talent show coming up at school, and Frisk and Az already know what they are doing."

A haughty laugh came through the phone, "Say no more! It just so happens I'll be in town this week! Come see me at my suite and I can help you come up with the most amazing act ever!"

Chara smiled wider "Really?"

"Of course darling! Let me give you the address for where I'll be staying and I'll let the concierge know you're coming!"

* * *

The next day Chara would be making plans to visit Mettaton after school. In the meantime, during school Asriel would be putting up posters to recruit for his band. Putting up his last poster Frisk happened by.

"Looking good, think anyone will be interested?" he asked.

Asriel Scoffed, "Who wouldn't wanna be in a band?"

At that moment a tall scaly winged kid and a brown haired green eyed girl with glasses happened by.

"Oh look, a band!" the girl noticed.

"Sounds cool, we should try out." The draconic kid responded.

The two walked off while Asriel crossed his arms and gave a victorious smirk at Frisk.

"I stand corrected…" he shrugged. "All right then, looks like you'll have plenty of talent to look through."

Asriel nodded a moment before that thought hit him. "Huh? W-wait…"

Frisk paused a moment "What's up?"

"Um, I didn't think of that, do you think you can help me with choosing band mates? The try outs for it will be in a couple nights and I could use a second opinion."

Frisk frowned a moment "Well…I mean…I have to study and all."

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssseeee" Asriel gave the puppy dog eyes.

Frisk sighed, "Okok, I'll help you out. But you owe me one." He smirked.

Asriel smiled big, "Thanks Frisk!" he gave his brother a friendly punch on the shoulder. "I'll see you later then." He ran off to pack his stuff back up.

Frisk shook his head and walked off, he had to get to his own class now.

* * *

After school Chara would leave to make her own way to visit Mettaton for what will be her new lessons on what would become her talent show act. Asriel would still have a day until his auditions would start in which he would need to find a few others to be in his band and then they could begin practicing. Frisk though would stay behind after school, making his way to the band room. Luckily today was not a day when any of the band or chorus would be practicing.

Opening the door he would step in, inside was another person who happened to be looking out the window. "Huh?" the kid turned around, he had black hair and dark eyes, "Oh Frisk. How are things?"

Frisk seemed a bit confused, "I've seen you in a few of my classes, but I didn't realize you knew me."

The boy chuckled "Who doesn't know of you!? Ah, but that's fine. I was waiting for my friend so we could practice today but he never showed. I think I know where he is, so I'll be headed to find him."

Frisk shrugged, "I only needed the room for a little while anyways. Uh…"

The guy waved a hand "Marcus, and it's cool. I'll be seeing ya." The guy walked past leaving and closing the door behind him.

Frisk rubbed the back of his head a bit confused. Walking over and locking the door, "Huh…well at least now I can practice." Smiling he walked over and set his bag down, opening it and ruffling through it and pulling out a CD.

Bringing it to the CD player that was in the room he opened it up and put the CD in. Turning he would set to work clearing out the space in the center of the room. Once done he walked over and hit play on the CD player and made his way to the center of the room. Taking a breath he readied himself, concentrating on the music and filling himself

…with DETERMINATION!


	29. Authors Note (1 week Hiatus)

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm super glad everyone enjoyed our first chapter! Things are going good for the gang. With that though I need to leave this update for a few important things. Sorry it's not the next chapter just yet!**

 **For this coming week I will be taking a 1 week Hiatus due to this week being my midterm's week and I need to study and focus on college. Due to this a few extra announcements.**

 **First off I am extending the deadline for submitting OC's from Sunday (3/12/17) to Thursday (3/16/17) at midnight (12:00am est). This is due to Friday and the entirety of the following week after starts my Spring Break, which will give me time for working on the next chapter (and some much needed sleep catch up).**

 **The second announcement is that we have passed 200 Favorites! Way to go everyone! So, everyone can expect that special secret chapter to arrive after Part 2 of the Talent Show comes out. This works out for me as Part 2 is going to have a special announcement along with it, so make sure to stay tuned!**

 **Lastly, I'd like to thank everyone who has sent in their OC's so far, I've gotten many interesting and amazing characters, and I hope to see a few more with this deadline extension. Thank you all for your support and wish me luck with those dreaded midterms!**

 **\- Zarame**


	30. Chapter 25 - Talent Show (Part 2)

**A/N: OMG ITS FINALLY HERE! As usual I'm later than I wanted to be but at least it's here! Thank you all for your OC's and I hope you like how things have been done. Now then, this chapter has a bit of something special. Each act has a specific song/youtube video that comes with it, but because putting links into a story on Fanfiction is something I don't think I can do. Before each act's paragraph I will put the video name in parenthesis ( ) so you can hop on youtube and look up the music yourself. And if you don't want to that's fine too cause you all have IMAGINATION! *Waves hands through the air***

 **Once again I apologize deeply if your OC did not make it into the talent show, I had a lot of submissions! . Please don't be too mad! TT_TT If this goes over well, which I hope it has, I will make later chapters with room for OC's! I do wish for everyone to get a chance even if it's not right now!**

 **Anyways, here we go! Time for some OC fun!**

* * *

Chapter 25 - Talent Show (Part 2)

The night of the talent show has finally arrived, plenty of humans and monsters have filed into the school auditorium where the show will take place. As everyone settles in the lights dim and up on stage a short skeleton in a blue hoodie walks out with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the annual Talent Show for our school. Tonight we will have many of our students both monster and human alike showing off their various talents and magic for you all to see. As usual we would like to mention that we have experts on standby in case any of our student's acts go too far. We at the school do not want you to have a _bad time_. So, without further delay, our first act of the night. Please put your hands together for our first act; Ignis Marshmallow, Pyram Linum, and Onyx Noirè."

Sans seemed to disappear as on stage walked out a trio consisting of a tall skeleton with a flaming head wearing blue jeans and a black hoodie. The second teen was a bright orange fire elemental wearing black robes. Finally was a pale girl with all black eyes, thick classes, wearing a black dress.

The girl, Onyx, stepped forwards "Hello everyone! We worked very hard on our act, so please enjoy!"

(SANDSTORM (darude))

Ignis, the skeleton, and Pyram, the elemental, then each took to the sides of the stage as "Darude – Sandstorm" started to play in the background through the stage sound system. Holding their hands up, they each shot out flames whirling them expertly through the air creating flaming words above the stage. "WELCOME TO OUR SHOW!"

Onyx levitated up just under the fire, spreading her arms as the fire turned blue and started to swirl it around the stage making the fire turn into a curtain around them.

When the flames dissipated Ignis moved, spouting a flame that swirled and contorted until it turned to the shape of a large bull.

Onyx moved over it taking control of it using her blue magic, meanwhile Ignis moved over next to Pyram, both creating various weapons made out of fire. As Onyx made the bull charge the trio executed a very well-choreographed stage fight between the two and the bull. It was almost an intricate dance as they moved fighting off the giant bull of fire Onyx controlled.

The bull charged them, both the skeleton and the elemental jumped out of the way, rolling and springing up weapons ready. As it turned towards them the two ran towards it, Ignis making bones appear as stairs to get up high and Pyram going low. Onyx responded, using her other elemental magic to have the bull roar wind and spit lightning. The fight was epic and dramatic, showing off the trio's specialized elemental magic and giving a sight which left the audience dead silent as they watched.

Finally slaying the beast with the end of the song Onyx, Ignis, and Pyram all moved to the center of the stage and took a big bow. The audience exploded with cheers, no one had expected such an amazing act right at the start. It was quite the performance for the three 11th graders. As they walked off Sans suddenly was center stage again.

"Great show kids, not sure how anyone would get to top such a hot act."

From the back of the theatre a groan could be heard "SANS!"

Chuckling Sans continued, "Now then, we have all kinds here tonight, and not just groups. Some students are solo acts, for example our next student who is going to use his musical talents to wow us. Please give a round of applause for our own, Adom Roberts."

As Sans pulled his disappearing act a tall boy of about six foot with short dark hair walked on stage. "Hello folks, glad to be here." He smirked. "I love music, and have taken lots of time to learn as many instruments as possible, I'd like to share them with you tonight." He reached into his coat and pulled out a conductor's wand. Behind him from off stage multiple copies of him started to walk out with various instruments. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, The Adom Copy Orchestra! Copyright pending." He winked as he turned, the many copies of him finishing setting up.

(Beethoven - Symphony No. 5 (FULL))

As he waved and started conducting the "hims" on the strings cut in, starting a rendition of Beethoven's Symphony #5. A beautiful song to be played for sure, the notes ranging from as soft as a butterfly to as heavy as an elephant. As graceful as a gazelle yet as prideful as a lion. A true master of the arts as the entire orchestra of Adom's played through the long and complex symphony. Unfortunately as grand as it was he was not granted the time that would have been need to play the full song, but he was able to make do, and end it beautifully. The crowd was in awe at the music, and applauded him when he finished. Adom, and each clone all stood and gave a bow all at once. After a few minutes the clones would start cleaning up the instruments as Sans appeared back on stage.

"Quite the symphony boys…er…boy" he chuckled as the last of the instruments were cleared off stage. "That won't be the last of the songs tonight folks, so don't worry." He walked across the stage casually. "But first, something with a little more daring, with pizazz, moxie, and art! Welcome to the stage Jake Grimerson!" His voice echoed as he disappeared.

(Red Hot Chili Peppers - Higher Ground)

Out onto the stage walked a young man with Orange hair and eyes, a dark brown jacket, blue jeans, and white Nikes. Under one arm was a pad of paper and pencil, and in the other arm a skateboard with a flame decal on it. Setting the board down, he took up the pad and pencil as an orange glow appeared around him. His background music was Higher Ground by Red Hot Chili Peppers. Starting to draw furiously on the pad lines started appearing on stage, the lines were all different neon colors. Slowly they came into focus as a series of ramps and crazy stunt track type obstacles. Once finished the whole stage was an insane skate course. Setting the pencil and paper down, he kicked up his board and took a few steps before hopping on the skateboard. Rolling up some of the ramps he used them and a half pipe he drew to gain speed, able to ride on them easily. Taking on each portion adding in his own tricks, handstands off of corners, grinding rails, a few heel flips and some other more advanced tricks that only true skaters might know the real names for. At the end of his routine he did a big jump and landed on his feet holding his board over his head. The crowd roared with applause enjoying the routine and lightshow. Picking up his pad and pencil the lines on the stage slowly faded and he bowed and walked offstage.

Sans walked out from behind one of the fading ramps, "Good work Mr. Grimerson that really lit up the audience's night."

"GGGGRRRRAAARRRGGG"

Sans cleared his throat. "Well then, we've made it a ways through the show haven't we folks? But don't worry, still plenty of talent to show! The next act for example, is ready to show all its goat. I give you; Asriel Dreemurr, Josh Sparks, Marcy Photon, and Michael Hayes!" A puff of smoke and Sans was gone, out from behind him the curtain rose revealing a drum set with a human girl with brown hair in a ponytail, bright green eyes with glasses. She was wearing a light blue pull-over hoodie and if one looked one of her hands glinted in the stage lights like metal. From the left came another human with spikey short brown hair, brown eyes, also wearing glasses. He had on a black hoodie with the name Mike on it in white lettering and carried a bass guitar with him. From the right came running out a monster that seemed to be something akin to a humanoid dragon, with wings and a tail and scales. He wore jeans and a black zip up jacket. With him he carried an electric guitar, though it didn't seem to have any chord on it. And lastly everyone's favorite goat bro ran out from backstage to the front grabbing the microphone. He was wearing blue jeans and a purple leather jacket with his family insignia on the back.

([FULL - OP] Deadman Wonderland Opening Full)

"Hey everyone! We are The Dreamers and we're gonna rock your night!"

Marcy raised her hand as steam vented and two drumsticks shot up for her to catch. Hitting her sticks together counting, "1, 2. 1, 2, 3, 4!"

The guitar and bass started in, Az moving his head counting out the beats as the music moved to when he would start singing. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and started to sing as the band started in a rendition of the opening to Deadman Wonderland. The song was catchy enough, definitely something no one expected as well as all those who knew of the anime bursting out into cheers while the band played. During the song they added each of their own flair to the performance, Josh running his electricity around the stage combined with Michaels blue magic throwing some of it around creating a lightshow, Marcy's drums had fog machines as part of them so the stage got a realistic rock band effect. At the end of the first section Asriel started using some of his magic starting to levitate up creating a ring of fire around him while he sung. As the song came to an end so did their theatrics ending with a big blast of all their magic clearing the stage and leaving them able to make a full bow for their performance.

As the band cleared the stage Sans made his reappearance walking back on stage, "Great job, nice use of anime." He chuckled. "Our next act comes from a random trio of students, so let's get them right out here. Please welcome Ragon Shadow, Natas Connors, and Luka Filan. Break a leg!" he chuckled disappearing.

From off stage out walked a tall boy in a black hoodie, a shorter girl with cyan eyes, and her hair dyed to match wearing jeans and a T-shirt that said "Pun Life" on it, and finally a brown furred goat boss monster kid a little younger than Asriel (No relation).

(Persona 4: Dancing All Night (JP) - Reach Out To The Truth (Dancing on PERSONA STAGE) [Video])

The lights went out and multicolored lights started flashing as music started up. "Were gonna do a bit of freestyle dancing for you all." The tall kid declared. Luka stayed aside a moment as the tall kid and the girl started up. The tall kid had a really tough looking dance but you could tell he was into it. Meanwhile the girl moved with him having a more sassy style to it. Soon they stepped out, and onto the stage came Luka who had a very free flowing but fun dance style. After a minute the other two jumped in and the three of them had a dance that fused all their styles as they danced in sync together, each giving their own little twists here and there to the dance. As they finished each of them doing their own unique dance together on stage as the music came to an end. And with that they took a great bow together. The crowd went wild for it applauding and cheering as they walked off stage.

Sans popped up from off stage, "Wow, now that was something else. So then, we have seen all manner of acts tonight. But alas we are coming down to the end here. But I won't slow this train down by any means. Allow me to introduce then our next act, Chara Dreemurr!" He started heading off stage "What? I don't have a pun for every act!" he shrugged disappearing behind the curtain.

Chara had been practicing to sing a song all week with Mettaton, she was determined to be the best in the show. Though that whole thing seemed to freeze as she walked out on stage, having practiced all week with no one watching she hadn't expected such a big crowd. Behind her the beginning of the song she was going to sing started, but she didn't move.

From backstage Frisk had been watching, "Ooh, I should have known something like this might happen…" he shook his head. Turning he found Sans right behind him, "Quick!" he leaned down and whispered into Sans' ear.

"Oh, sure thing kiddo, don't worry about it." Sans winked then disappeared.

Meanwhile Chara was still on stage stock still and standing straight. The music cut out as murmuring went across the room. Sans' voice echoed over the speakers in the room. "Hey folks, sorry I made a bit of a mistake. Heh, my bad. Our second to last last act is that of Chara Dreemurr, and Frisk Dreemurr!"

Frisk ran out on stage waving as a new song started up, grabbing Chara's hand as she snapped out of it looking over. Covering his mic he winked, "Come on, you know this one. Just focus on me."

(drop pop candy (English Cover) 【Kuraiinu + JubyPhonic】)

Chara nodded, taking the mic and on her cue started to sing. Frisk smiled jumping into his own lyrics as they sang together. Chara smiled feeling better now that she had Frisk next to her. By the second part of the song she felt much better and had full control of herself again.

Frisk took this chance, pulling her and starting to dance with her to the music. The two of them twirling and dancing while they sang, the whole stage seeming to come alive as they moved and flowed with each beat and verse.

Finishing their act, giggling happily and having forgotten the crowd to just dancing with Frisk they turned hand in hand and bowed as the crowd erupted in cheers and applause. Clearly they had done an amazing job and pulled it out in the end.

"You were right, your act was the best." Frisk teased as they moved offstage.

"Hush….but thanks." Chara blushed a bit walking with him.

Sans appeared back on stage with a big smirk on his face "Great show you two! Now then, lets see here. We are finally to our last act of the night. Now it's by far not a best for last, but hey this should be interesting. Allow me to introduce, Marcus Darkeyes, and Dirin Sonarus.

Out from offstage an average kid with flaming red hair wearing a tuxedo walks out on stage. "Hello everyone I'm Dirin and...well, I have no idea where Marcus is but..."

At that moment the air next to Dirin started to crack like glass, the cracks spread until it was big enough for two people before shattering. There in that spot was a black haired black eyed kid about the same height as Dirin wearing what seemed to be a school uniform, next to him stood a young blonde girl in what seemed like a fashionable idol outfit.

Dirin's jaw dropped "Um...Marcus...WHAT IS THIS!?"

Marcus smirked, "Ladies and Gentleman, this is Nanako-chan, and she will be dancing with us today!"

The girl looked out to the audience, "Um...I'm not sure what's going on, but this seems fun soo.."

At that moment the music started up, Dirin listened to the music a moment "Noooo...nono..."

Marcus took a step to the side "Aww come on, it'll be fun!"

Dirin groaned, "Let's just get this over with."

(Persona 4: Dancing All Night (JP) - Junes Theme (Video & Let's Dance))

The girl started off moving joyously with the music as it started, Dirin watched looking a bit impressed and embarrassed. Marcus crossed his arms with a big smirk and crossed his arms. After a few verses Marcus moved starting in sync with the girl starting to dance with her copying each movement. Then Dirin started in, moving with her for a few more verses. About half through the song Marcus and Dirin stepped aside doing what seemed to be like a skit to the girls dancing. After Marcus stepped in and the two danced a moment doing their own dance before he stepped away and Nanako finished the dance blowing a kiss to the audience.

"Thank you everyone!" all three said bowing.

"Now I have to get this girl home before I get in trouble with the narrator!" Marcus announced Dirin face-palmed and walked off stage grumbling.

Marcus and the girl walked almost off stage before disappearing almost like Sans would.

Back on stage Sans showed up lazily watching the crowd. "Well folks that was interesting...and broke the laws of reality I think...aaaaanyways, it's that time we have all been waiting for. All our acts have played out, and tonight here with us we have some secret judges! Our best acts of the night is going to win a nice prize. As for what that prize is…you'll have to wait and see, heh, sorry. No spoilers" he winked.

Papyrus ran up on stage and handed Sans an envelope. "HERE YOU ARE DEAR BROTHER!"

Sans took the envelope, "Thanks bro, now I can _deliver_ to our audience a winner." Papyrus groaned loudly leaving the stage. "Now then…" Sans opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside. "Our winners are…

-To be continued-

(PLEASE READ THE AFTER A/N IT'S SUPER IMPORTANT!)

* * *

 **A/N: WOO! ENCORE! ENCORE! *cough cough* sorry. Anyways, Cliffhanger ending eh? I know your all going "Damn you Zarame! Why! D:" But do not fret, there is reason to my madness!**

 **Before the release of the finale of our little arc I will be releasing that special chapter and a little something else for everyone. This is to give me sufficient time for...**

 **The secret Judges EVENT!** **: The secret judges are in fact, ALL OF YOU VIEWERS! Over the next few weeks (Lets face it i'm slow) while the special chapter I promised everyone comes out, as we did reach our goal! Thank you all again by the way! So, while I work on that I want everyone and anyone to PM me and let me know your top 3 favorite acts, the ones that get the most votes will be the winners of the talent show in the finale!**

 **I'm going to jump right into writing the next big surprise, and meanwhile I will eagerly await the votes to see who will win!**


	31. Original Character Manual (OCM)

**A/N: Hey everyone, it's me! So I'm taking a small break of studying for the end of the semester to throw this out cause I know you all are patiently waiting for more. So first though I have a quick thing.**

 ***IMPORTANT*: So, I'm still taking votes for the talent show, but I feel I should quickly reiterate.**

 **Please send your Top Three (3) picks for the winners! This is to make sure that (inevitably) those who were in the show aren't JUST voting for themselves, and will give a more fair voting to the OCs and others. Thank you.**

 **That aside, this "chapter" is to give you all a little more into each of our OCs, a(n) Original Character Manual (OCM) if you will. These are the readers and their OC's, (almost) completely unedited by me, you'll notice for a few people there were slight tweaks for the chapter, but all in all I made sure to keep as true to the original as possible.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this little look-ee-loo and don't worry, next chapter to be released will be the special promised chapter from our story favorite event! So keep sending your votes and I'll see you all in the next chapter!.**

Original Character Manual

* * *

Robby 21

Name: Adom  
Age: 17  
Gender: male  
Description: 6' tale, short dark hair, medium complexion,  
Personality: Adom is a carasmatic a***. His silver tounge can remove him from most bad situations but he is never afraid to tell someone to screw off. When the high school opened up he had jumped at the opportunity to see if the monsters could provide a musical challenge as he had already made first chair in all competitive band functions available to him. He spends most of his time practicing his clarinet or trying any other instrument that is made accessible. He also finds it hard to believe that the monsters were responsible for the ancient war and avoids people who hold such views.

* * *

Cooperjordan

Name: Ignis marshmallow (marshmallow and chocolate font)

Age: 17

Gender: male cisgender

Description: A skeleton of about 6'4" with flame around his skull kind of like ghost rider wears blue jeans, a black hoody with bone designs going up the sleeves, red shirt with flames and black/red basketball sneakers. One eye is naturally covered in fire but doesn't hurt.

Personality: A kind man generally nice to everyone will be cruel and heartless to anyone who hurts someone he cares about. Loves to tell jokes and make people laugh, his humor can be very dark. Enjoys to do anything from playing video games to football. A little bit of a rebel so he is rumored to be dating a human girl may or may not be true would be the first if not one of the first in history (your choice)

Powers: His mother is a fire elemental so he can control fire. Doing anything with it including shooting fire, writing message in the air with fire, drawing illustrations and making animals he can control. He also has all of the regular skeleton powers minus the blue mode his bones are burnt and covered in fire able to deal damage over time. He likes to make weapons out of his bones like swords and staffs which he can also set ablaze

* * *

Crow The Mad

Name: Michael Hayes  
Age: 17  
Description: 5'6", 145lbs, short spiky brown hair, brown eyes, glasses  
Personality: laid back and easy going with a sarcastic and somewhat dark sense of humor

Mike is friends with Frisk, Asriel and Chara as he's in their Basic Magical Arts class, he utilizes blue magic (the same as Sans) and thus he is protective of those he is close to.

* * *

flaming-couches

Name: Pyram Linum  
Age: About a year older than Frisk  
Gender: Usually male  
Description: A fire elemental monster, like Grillby, that can manifest a more physical, solidified form. His flames are generally a bright orange, and when in a more solid form chooses to look like a human with light-toned skin and flaming hair. Eyes are a deep orange. Usually wears black robes with glowing orange lining. (Have you guessed my favorite color yet?)  
Personality: To strangers, he is very shy, but not a quiet monster around those he's gotten to know. He's very contemplative, thoughtful, and considerate. Somewhat short-tempered but patient and kind, and very, VERY aggressive and hotheaded when mad. Usually willing to lend a helping hand to just about everyone.  
Other background information: Back in the underground, he used to be trained and taught by Grillby in his education, but stopped about a year before Frisk first came along and started learning in the monster school.

* * *

shadowsindragon

OC: name Ragon shadow,

Age 16,

gender male,

description long black hair a little bit buff 6 foot and 4 inches mostly can be seen with a black hoodie, personality calm and collected loves his friends and is nice to ever nice until you hurt him or his friends, also friends with frisk and the others

PheonixxNinja

Name: Jake Grimerson  
Age: 15  
Gender: Male  
Description: dark shaggy orange hair, tan skin, average build, bright orange eyes an odd horseshoe shaped scar on his left palm. He wears a dark brown jacket an orange vest underneath it, dark blue jeans and white Nikes. And his soul is orange which represents Bravery. He loves skateboarding, drawing and watching horror movies (he loves the thrill of never knowing what's to come)  
Personality: Courageous (his soul is Bravery after all) impatient, short tempered but can be kind in his own way.

* * *

Blue Lightning123

Name: Josh Sparks nickname: Lightning  
Gender: male  
Age: 19(you can change this to fit in with the age group)  
Species: cross between Dragon (mother deceased) and Destiny's Titan (Father died when Josh was 10)  
Looks human, but with a dragon tail and wings, forearms (from elbows to wrist) are covered in  
scales, all are black. Hair is typical guy short and brown, and his eyes are bright blue with  
reptilian pupils. Almost always wears jeans, a t-shirt, black sneakers and his favorite black zip  
up jacket (no hood) with an electric blue stipe running down each arm.  
Powers: flight(obviously) the ability to coat his hands in his magic giving him "thunder" punches and the ability to "ground pound"(Titan: Striker ability's from Destiny, the melee and Super), His magic is electric based, He activates his magic by slamming his fists together. Able to summon his dad's sword into his grasp at will (the sword is the Arc Edge from destiny).  
Personality: usually pretty cocky about his fighting skills, but has the ability to back it up after being trained to fight by his father from age 5. Loves fighting, but will only kill if necessary. Absolutely loves video games. Loves pranking, hates disses and put downs, will fight fiercely to protect those he loves. Loves flying, and hates his job at Walmart (people always stare), but proud of his heritage, being the last Titan alive.  
Fighting style: always rushes in with a "thunder punch" trying to end the fight quickly, after that, is very tactical. The scales on his wings and tail are about as strong as steel, the scales on his forearms are stronger than titanium, so he uses them to block most of the time. He's secretly really sensitive and he LOVES to cuddle. Oh! And soul color! How about Silver?

* * *

vesper117

Name: Marcy Photon  
Gender: female  
Species: human  
Soul color: blue  
Appearance: brown hair, usually seen in a ponytail, eyes are a bright green and she wears glasses. Usually seen wearing a light blue pull-over hoodie with a green lining. She's pretty skinny.  
Bio: she's one grade under my bros char, making her a freshman, and is a close friend, sees him as a brother. She is very intelligent, but naive. She lost her left arm in a car accident, but has a high-tech prostatic built by Alphys that looks like an ironman-sq. arm, and because of this, she wants to pursue a job in science and has a job lined up with Alphys as her apprentice. The arm is a combo of blues and greens and has a special system built in that can spring out her drumsticks and controls just like a normal arm cuz...Magic...  
She plays the drums.

* * *

TheGenoWithTheStripedShirt

Name: Natas Connors  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Description:  
-Height is about 5'3"  
-Cyan eyes  
-Cyan hair (its original color was black, but she dyed it because she wanted it to match her eyes.)  
-White skin  
-General clothing style is jeans and any shirt that has something sarcastic or pun related on it.  
Personality: Natas is generally a calm and kind person. She likes to joke around a lot as well, but can be serious if she absolutely has to be.

* * *

IncorruptusUser

Name: Onyx Crystalium Noirè  
Age: 11th Grade  
Gender: Female  
Race: Human  
Soul Color: Red  
Description: A white skin-colored girl, with black hair that's down to her shoulders. Black-colored irises which make her eyes look like polished obsidian. She wears dark clothing, grey sweatshirts and sweatpants, grey socks and sneakers, and she sometimes wears a black dress, or a black blouse with a black skirt. She wears thick metal glasses, usually wears crescent moon shaped earrings, and always wears a pendulum necklace with an actual onyx gemstone in it.  
Personality: She's a little bit happy go lucky, otherwise she's a serious and a hardworking person. Enjoys watching and making mischief outside of school, is a bit of a bookworm, casual gamer, and also a great student of all subjects. Although she is a bit short-tempered, and is prone to losing control of her anger, a lot.  
Magical Abilities: Teleportation, Barriers, Gravitational Re-alignment "Blue Magic", Creature Conjuring "she can summon things like magical sharks, and could learn how to summon Gasterblasters", Elemental Magic (fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, light, and darkness), and has learned how to use "Red Magic" or rather how to turn someone's soul red and slow down time for them. She has also learned how to conjure weapons out of pure Determination, and so she usually conjures razor-sharp swords, for self-defense.  
Hobbies: She enjoys working with computers, electronics, and also magic. She sometimes hacks into her two-year older brother's computer remotely, in order to change his desktop around, for fun. She also enjoys reading books, playing video games (games like TF2, Garry's Mod, COD, MMORPG, and also Strategy games), annoying the hell out of her brother, and also is a huge fan of Hyper dimension Neptunia.  
Likes: Learning magic from her Master, The Riverperson, and has learned how to teleport people and objects around, much to her brother's dislike. She has a big crush on one of her older brother's friends.  
Dislikes: People hitting on her, random people asking her out, people thinking she's Goth, and whenever her crush is in trouble. She hates being teased, especially by her older brother, and even more so when he teases her about her crush.  
Notes: Ever since the barrier broke, she has been worried about what people would think or even behave around her, if people found out that she is descended from a line of mages. Although she isn't related to any of the people who erected that barrier, she's just worried about what could happen to her or her family.

* * *

DragonGU

Name: Luka

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Goat boss monster – no relation

Original Fur Color: White

* * *

werepyre Zeke

Name: Dirin Sonarus

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Description: Roughly 5'10" , Dirin is neither overweight nor particularly physically fit. His messy red hair seems to almost sprout leaves, and his intense grey eyes don't seem to match his personality. Tends to wear basic black jeans and a white t-shirt. In cold weather he adds a black overcoat, which he refers to as a cloak most of the time.

Powers: Fire magic, used to both create and shape flames. Minor sound magic- he learned to play his own theme song, no practical use.

Personality: Enthusiastic, Dirin is usually a bundle of nervous energy, but when he loses interest in whatever might be happening he tends to become lazy very quickly. Under those circumstances, he tends to find a nice shady tree to take a nap under (hence the hair full of leaves and twigs) or idly play with fire magic, the latter of which tends to result in nearby objects being incinerated when he's interrupted and his focus breaks (Usually a cause by Marcus).

Misc: Loves to cook, but tends to get distracted and burn things. Is often being dragged into doing things by Marcus

* * *

ZarameTheReaper

Name: Marcus Darkeyes

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Description: An average looking teenager with black hair and black eyes (normal eyes otherwise not like empty all black ones) He stands usually about 5' 10" and is fairly skinny. He likes to wear basic fashion, usually tending towards his surroundings, world, weather, etc.

Powers: Marcus has the ability to break time and space. Most of the time forcefully literally shattering dimensions. He also has the ability to break the 4th wall, and shares a mind link between all versions of himself in all universes. Due to this though he has learned that he is the only version of himself within all of the Undertale universes, the Undertale Marcus if you will. All these powers though as of recent have been extremely diminished with certain events leaving his powers weakened, his 4th wall powers all but gone other than when the narrator contacts him, and his link to all other universes dissipated. Due to this he has also lost much of the learned information from other worlds.

Personality: Marcus is a cocky and overly confident individual who loves to get caught up in things, even (ESPECIALLY) if they are none of his business. Loves playing the "hero" though he knows when to stand back from the spotlight when necessary. In universes where Marcus has existed for lengthy periods of time or been overly affected by the knowledge of the multiverse he tends to also become trollish and a tad insane.

Misc: Enjoys being the "hero", dragging his best friend Dirin into his shenanigans, Driving Dirin nuts, and cracking jokes. Dislikes evil for evil's sake, lawful stupid, seeing bad things happen to good people, vegetables (especially broccoli), and on some occasions The Narrator * **HEY!*** Sorry but it's true.


	32. Chapter 26 - Talent Show (Part 3)

**A/N: Ah man, I feel like a real donk, it's been far too long folks. But for those of you who held out hope and have been watching... I'M BACK BABY! Eheh ^_^; so yeah, I'm kinda jobless, and looking for a new one, and kinda dealing with life more scrambled than eggs. Erm, so I was like "Aw glob, I haven't written in like, forever. Bad writer!" Especially this ending to the talent show! Well, you all don't wanna hear my half arsed excuses, you came for the thrilling conclusion as I begin writing again! So...ENJOY! Also, this chapter has one more song in it, the name for those of you who wish to look it up and listen on YouTube is put into parenthesis.**

* * *

Chapter 26 - Talent Show (Part 3 - Finale)

Last time on Slice of Undertale…

On stage Sans stands up lazily watching the crowd. "Well folks, it's that time we have all been waiting for. All our acts have played out, and tonight here with us we have some secret judges! Our best acts of the night is going to win a nice prize. As for what that prize is…you'll have to wait and see, heh, sorry. No spoilers" he winked.

Papyrus ran up on stage and handed Sans an envelope. "HERE YOU ARE DEAR BROTHER!"

Sans took the envelope, "Thanks bro, now I can _deliver_ to our audience a winner." Papyrus groaned loudly leaving the stage. "Now then…" Sans opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside. "Our winners are…

Sans looked out over the crowd as the crowd quietly waited in anticipation. "In Third place we have… Ignis Marshmellow, Pyram Connors, and Luka Filan, for their amazing magic art display!" the crowd cheered and applauded as the trio walked out on stage. The flaming headed skeleton, fire elemental, and black eyed girl all bowed and walked over thanking Sans as he shook their hands and gave them each ribbon's that said 3rd place on them.

Once the cheering and applause died down the three walked over to the side of the stage and lined up. "Ahem…next up our second place winner…" Sans paused for dramatic effect again. "Adon Roberts for his Copy Orchestra!" Again the crowd cheered and applauded as from the other side off stage the tall dark haired boy walked out. Having to lean over significantly to shake Sans' hand and get his 2nd place ribbon. Walking off to stand on the other side of the stage. Multiplying into three of himself all with ribbons so as to match the 3rd place team.

Sans chuckled, "Already trying to multiply his fame." Looking back out to the crowd Sans held the paper with the winners on them. "All right then, the first place winner of the contest...iiiiiiiiiiissssss….."

"JUST READ THE NAMES ALREADY SANS!" Papyrus yelled from off stage.

"Alright, alright. Our winners are Frisk and Chara Dreemur!"

The audience exploded into thunderous applause, from off stage the pair walked into the stage. Taking a bow in tandem the two stood in the center of the stage. Sans handed the two of them each a 1st place ribbon. Spotlights came on shining over the three groups as now all of them took a final bow.

"Congratulations everyone! You've all done well to make it this far!" Sans attempted to speak over the crowd.

From off stage Toriel appeared, walking out and handing each team a trophy for 3rd, 2nd, and 1st place. Congratulating each team. "Very well done. You did so well. I'm so proud my children." She beamed.

Once each team had cleared the stage Toriel walked over and stood on the side of the stage and Sans walked to the front. "What an incredible night everyone. Let's have another round of applause for all the great acts that we've seen tonight!" the crowd erupted one more time with plenty of cheers and applause. "All right, thank you all." Sans hushed the crowd down.

"Now then, before we end tonight we would like to make some last announcements." Sans' smile widened…

* * *

Later that night at home the door opened, and Asriel, Chara, Frisk, Toriel, Sans, and several other of their friends entered. Chara had her first place ribbon pinned to her chest proudly, Frisk held his in hand gently.

"Wow, I can't believe you won first place!" Asriel said happily, "Stinks that my team didn't win."

Chara walked by and put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Don't worry Az, maybe if you work hard next year you can come in 2nd place, after me of course."

Frisk chuckled, "Or 1st if Chara chokes up again."

Chara blushed and put Frisk in a headlock, "Oh I'm sorry, what was that?"

Frisk flailed a bit trying to free himself, Asriel laughed, "Hey Chara, that reminds me. What about the song were you actually going to sing for everyone?"

Chara quickly let go of Frisk and coughed into her hand, "Oh um…well I guess it doesn't really matter now."

Frisk straightened up, Toriel chuckled at her children's antics. "Why not? You have been working so hard on it all week, it would be a shame if we did not get to hear you my child."

"Yeah, don't let the music die squirt." Sans added.

"I FOR ONE WOULD LIKE TO HEAR!" Papyrus added.

Chara blushed and sighed, "I guess so…but…I…gotta get ready. Frisk! Help set me up!"

Frisk laughed and set to work, the two of them setting up the living room like a small performance area. Meanwhile everyone else gathered sitting on or around the couch for her mini-performance.

As Frisk hushed everyone Chara walked out and closed her eyes as the music started playing, Frisk moved and sat down watching as well, for even he didn't get to see her practice.

(Undertale | Song Firework)

As the music moved to her cue she took a breath starting slow with the lyrics, the music moving with her. Then the music started raising, she opened her eyes, seeing hall of her friends before he she smiled wider and raised her voice, singing loud and beautifully with the music. She would even start moving around, dancing a little, the moves choreographed to the song by her and Mettaton.

She had worked very hard, it felt refreshing to be able to show off for all her friends and family, everyone watched the girl singing and dancing in awe. She was gorgeous, and happy. As the song came to an end, everyone applauded for Chara who gave a little bow pleased with herself.

"Well kid, had you done that, I'm sure you woulda gotten an _explosive_ reaction at the talent show anyways." Sans remarked.

"Wonderfully done my child!" Toriel added.

"MY BROTHER'S HORRIBLE PUNS ASIDE, YOUR SONG WAS THUROUGHLY ENJOYED BY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Pappy added.

Frisk ran over and give her a big hug, "You did amazing Chara!"

She blushed and returned the hug, "Thanks Frisk, thank you everyone!" Pulling away from Frisk she gave another bow, "Maybe next year I can do it on my own!"

Everyone chuckled, starting to disperse, Toriel heading to the kitchen to get everyone some pie, others chatting with each other about the nights events. Frisk, Chara, and Asriel cleaned up the living room area from Chara's performance.

"You really think next year you can find something just as good to do?" Frisk asked putting away a sheet.

"Of course!" Chara replied, feeling much better than earlier. "I'll do better than that, I'llmake my own song, and become super famous!"

Asriel laughed, "And I'll become a YouTube superstar." He teased.

"And who's to say you wont?" Chara shot back, "You can do anything if you try hard enough Az, right Frisk?"

Frisk shrugged, "I mean, look at all the stuff we've done already." He smiled, "I could only assume that the future will have only greater adventures for all of us."

The three finished and chatted, talking about the future and what it might bring. Whatever woukd come, they would be facing it together, and that thought filled them all…

With DETERMINATION!

*Insert HOPES AND DREAMS!*

* * *

 **A/N: This concludes the Talent Show arc, and marks the re-beginning of my writing. I'll try my hardest to get back into a schedule and revive my writing without things exploding again...though er...no real promises x.x, I know where I want things to go though so I at least shouldn't have any trouble with writers block. ^_^; Anyways, until next time everyone, hope to hear from you all real soon!**


End file.
